A Hidden Truth
by TsukunetheDamphir
Summary: Tsukune was a regular boy that hadn't done anything special in his life. That all changed the day he met Moka Akashiya on his way home from school. Now, he will live a life of combat, love, and heartache. He will meet friends of all different colors, and he will face challenges beyond his wildest fears. Is he up for it? Find out by reading "A Hidden Truth."
1. Info

**This is my first story on Fanfiction ever, so you will have to bear with me if the story seems a little under-whelming or cringe worthy. I hope that I will get better at writing stories for you guys who are reading this. On a more upbeat note, I love the Rosario + Vampire manga so much, that I would say that it is my favorite and that it got me into reading manga. The anime wasn't all that bad, but in comparison to the manga, it is not nearly as good. I mention this because if you plan on reading the manga at any point in time, you should read this at your own digression because there will be spoilers. I will try my best to warn you at the beginning of a chapter, but everyone makes mistakes from time to time, so be warned.**

 **As for the upload schedule, the first few chapters of this story will be uploaded back-to-back because I have already written them out ahead of time for a school project. There were 13 pages before I had to cut myself off, because otherwise it would have turned into a mini book, and it was almost the end of the semester. After the first few chapters, I don't how many that amount will be, the upload schedule might be a bit inconsistent as I do have a streak of being lazy from time to time. But, since this is a good way to unwind after a day at school, I'm assuming that it will be a fairly decent schedule.**

 **Now I don't own Rosario + Vampire, nor do I own any of the characters in it. However, although all the characters used in this story will exist in the R+V world, their race may vary depending on how I see it. Also, there may be a few characters from other series, anime/manga or otherwise, in this story at random times. However, I intend to make these cameos as the characters won't play a huge role in the story itself. That may change depending on what you guys want, but that is the plan for now.**

 **I am looking forward to writing for you guys since I find writing my own stories to be fun and unwinding. I don't know what rating this will be at first, but I will tell you that there will be cursing and such in this story because I find it more realistic and that it helps the story flow more. So, if you don't like stuff like that then this probably isn't for you at all. Also, I don't plan on there being any lemons (smut) in this story. There will be some fluff, limes (fan service), and suggestive themes, but that may change. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and whatever stories I put out in the future.**

 **Oh, and please feel free comments on how you think that I should improve the story or ideas for what characters you want to have cameos in the series.**


	2. The Girl With Silver Hair

**The Girl with The Silver Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or any of its characters. The rights to those go to Akihisa Ikeda, Takayuki Inagaki, and Gonzo animation.**

 **Also, there will be a cameo in this chapter.**

 ** _Italics_** **= thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

It was a bright, sunny day in the hometown of a young man named Tsukune Aono. It was a small town that was near the beach. Everyone knew everyone, and the crime rate was practically zero aside from the occasional convenience store gum theft. Most everyone in the town was enjoying the day for all that is was worth. However, Tsukune wasn't able to enjoy the beautiful day because of the thoughts zooming through his mind.

" _Crap,_ " he thought to himself, " _Why do I feel like I bombed that test? I studied for SEVEN hours last night, but the moment I started the test, I absolutely forgot everything I had studied. It didn't help that the new girl, Levy McGarden, seemed so casual about finishing it in under five damn minutes! Seriously, who's that good at taking a test?_ "

Had Tsukune not been so deep in thought, he would have noticed the woman running directly at him.

"Ooph," Tsukune said.

"Aah," the woman exclaimed.

" _Just fan-fucking-tastic, now I have a headache on top of failing a test,_ " he thought irritably, "Hey! Why don't you watch you're…," he sputtered off. Why? Well, put simply, he was fairly certain that he had just bumped into the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her silver hair was long and luscious, and her body was that of a super model. The only thing that was slightly off-putting about her was her eyes. They were crimson red, and slitted like a cat's. Although he found them disconcerting, he also found them beautiful, just like the rest of her. They were so mesmerizing that he felt like he could just stare into them all day and be completely at peace with it. There was also a kind of kindness in them that made him feel at peace as well, like the test he just failed never happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was in such a hurry to get to my new school that I wasn't paying attention to who was in my way. I'm so sorry," the woman said genuinely.

"No, no. It isn't a problem at all. I should have been paying attention also," Tsukune said, " I believe that you mentioned a school? Well, if the school is in this town, then there's only one place it could be if you want me to bring you there."

"Really!?," the woman asked excitedly, "Oh, thank you, thank you."

"There's no need to thank me really," Tsukune said bashfully, "Oh, I forgot to ask your name. Mind letting me know?"

"My name is Moka Akashiya. And you?" she asked in return.

The thing about Tsukune is that he wasn't good with girls. He had a tendency to freeze up when a beautiful one tried to talk to him. So he had been pleasantly surprised that he hadn't screwed up yet. That was until….

"Like the drink?" Tsukune asked, " _Damn it!_ "

"Haha, no silly, not like the drink," Moka replied, giggling.

" _Smooth dude, really smooth. Did she say her last name was Akashiya? Where have I heard that before?"_ Tsukune thought, "My name is Tsukune Aono."

"Well, nice to meet you Tsukune," Moka said, "Shouldn't we be heading to the school?"

"Oh right, sorry. Let's get going," Tsukune said, " _I guess that it really doesn't matter either. I'm sure that I'll remember where I heard her name from in a little while._ "

And with that, Tsukune and Moka set off for the school, with no idea of what would come from this "chance" meet up.

 **Well, there's the first chapter of "A Hidden Truth" for you. Now, to clarify, Outer Moka will not exist in this story. I'm sorry if you like her, I do too, but it's going to be Inner Moka only. The only difference between the manga Moka, and my version of her is that she will have Outer Moka's personality (most of the time), combined with Inner Moka's strength. I know that some of you are yelling at me that happens in the manga epilouge, but this Moka doesn't have pink tinged tips. So there you go. Feel free to leave your comments on what you think I should do to make the story better, or tell me to go fuck off and that I shouldn't be doing this. I don't care. With that, have a nice day :D.**


	3. Saved

**Saved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or any of its characters. The rights to those go to Akihisa Ikeda, Takayuki Inagaki, and Gonzo animation.**

 **Also, there will be a cameo in this chapter.**

 _ **Italics**_ **= thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

As Moka and Tsukune walked to the school together, they got to know more about each other. Tsukune found out that, to his surprise, Moka was unemployed. He had been certain that she was a model of some kind. He also found out that her eyes were naturally red. He had asked whether or not she wore colored contacts. She responded by saying that she had a disorder that made her eyes red. He had been tempted to ask about the silver hair since they were traits of an albino, but he thought that was rude and refrained from asking.

Another interesting fact about her was that she knew martial arts. She told him that she had learned it when she was five years old, and practiced every night to keep her skills and reflexes as sharp as possible.

" _Wow,"_ Tsukune thought, " _I wish I knew martial arts. It would have been so helpful back when I was knocked out by Levy's boyfriend._ " Tsukune suddenly found himself thinking back to that time.

He had been walking when he bumped into Levy and knocked the both of them down. Somehow, he managed to land on her in a way that made it look like he had pinned her to the ground. His knee also ended up between her legs.

"Aah, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Tsukune shouted, blushing profusely.

"I know, it's okay," Levy said, "Now if you could please get up…."

"Oooooi! What are you doing on top of shrimp punk!?" Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel, screamed, "I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll have to shit sideways, eh playboy?"

"Wha-what!?" Tsukune stuttered.

"You heard me fucktard! Now have a nice night!" Gajeel said, cocking his fist back.

The next two things Tsukune felt were pain and numbness as he faded to black, vaguely hearing Levy and Gajeel arguing in the background. When he came to, he utterly shocked to find Gajeel apologizing to him. It seemed that Levy had told him the truth about the situation, and he felt that he needed to personally apologize to Tsukune. After that, Gajeel never let anyone pick on Tsukune anymore as a way of making it up to him.

Tsukune would have gone on remembering the past if Moka hadn't brought him back to reality.

"Tsukune, you there?" she asked politely.

"Huh?" he asked confused, "Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I was asking about your dad," she said, looking a little annoyed, "You talked about your mom but you didn't mention your father.

"Oh, he left when I was a baby, so I never knew him," Tsukune explained, "My mom said that she and my father had a fight when I was just a year old, and he just walked out the door and didn't return."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Moka said, lowering her head.

"It's all right. You didn't know," Tsukune said cheerfully, "Hey look, the school is just up ahead. A couple blocks away."

That seemed to cheer Moka up as she lifted her head, and her eyes seemed to brighten. "All right," she said, maybe just a little too enthusiastically, "Let's go!"

About a block away, Moka's cheerfulness seemed to die down somewhat, as she looked at the ground as she walked. She also seemed to be talking to herself.

"No, I have to fight it. I can't give in," she said, visibly trembling.

"Moka, are you ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I just met him, it's too early for that," she continued, having not heard Tsukune at all.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh!? What?" she asked confused.

"Are you ok? You're shaking," Tsukune asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine. N-no need to worry," she said unconvincingly.

"Well, if you're sure," Tsukune said, uncertainly, " _What the hell is up with her?_ "

By the time they actually got to the school, Moka seemed to have gotten worse. She had gone from trembling, to actually wobbling. She seemed ready to collapse at any moment.

"Hey Moka, are you sure that you're all ri… Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked as Moka shoved him up against a wall.

"I thought that I could handle it, that I wouldn't be so tempted," Moka said, thoroughly confusingly Tsukune, "I was wrong, but it's too late now." And with that, Moka began to lean towards Tsukune.

" _Wait, is this really happening? Could Moka want that?_ " Tsukune thought, " _But, I just met her. But then again, she is beautiful. I mean, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of guys who would kill to be in this position right now. Maybe I should just go with it. Yeah, I'll do that. Just let it happen._ "

Tsukune began to tilt his head towards Moka's, as she opened her mouth slightly. _"Why would I fight this? Everything about her is so perfect. Her hair, her body, her eyes, her lips, her fangs…. Wait, fangs?!_ " Tsukune thought, as he felt something pierce his neck. He tried to call out, but Moka had covered his mouth with her hand. He tried to struggle, but Moka was stronger than he was. " _Am I gonna die?_ "

The mere thought of actually dying made Tsukune's world start to go black. Just before he passed out, he vaguely felt Moka being pulled away from him and hissing at whoever did it.

"Oooi. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Gajeel said, smirking.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, HUMAN!" Moka said.

"Oh, but things are just getting interesting. Tetsuryu no…" Gajeel said, prepping for something.

"DIE, HUMAN!" Moka yelled.

And the world went black.

 **Well there's the second chapter. I will try to make the chapters longer so that you guys can have a better reading experience. The next chapter should be up soon, tonight possibly, and the same as before please a leave a comment on what you think I should do to make the story better. Have a nice day.**


	4. The Damphir

**The Damphir**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or any of its characters. The rights to those go to Akihisa Ikeda, Takayuki Inagaki, and Gonzo animation.**

 _ **Italics**_ **= thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

(Moka's POV)

As Moka finished dealing with the wizard, she turned her sights to Tsukune's unconscious form once more.

"Why?" the black haired wizard asked.

"Why what?" she replied.

"Why are you going after Tsukune? What has he done to you?" he asked loudly, from his prone position.

"He hasn't done anything to me physically. But, mentally…. that's a different story all together," Moka said, grinning sadistically, "His scent, oh how it tormented me so. I was able to brush my thirst off at first, but it grew and gnawed at me. I have nothing against Tsukune, don't get me wrong. He is a kind boy who doesn't deserve the fate he is about to receive. But, it's out of my hands now. The thirst, I can't fight it anymore. I have no doubt that I will come to regret this, but for now, all that matters is satisfying my thirst for his blood."

No sooner than those words left her mouth, did she feel one of the largest amounts of yoki in her life. It was almost seemed like her father had shown up at the scene, but that was impossible. He wouldn't come anywhere near here while her mother was in the area.

Moka looked towards the source of the yoki, and her eyes widened in shock to see that it was coming from Tsukune.

"How?" Moka asked, beginning to feel the hint of fear at his overwhelming yoki, "I didn't sense any yoki in you earlier. There isn't a monster alive that can hide their yoki from a vampire. So how? How can you have this much stored?" That was when she noticed that Tsukune's eyes were closed, and his breathing was that of someone who was asleep. " _What? Impossible. He's asleep?! Then how is his body moving? Where is his yoki coming from?_ " she thought hurriedly.

She didn't have any more time for thought, however, because Tsukune had rushed forward and slammed his knee into her gut. The force of the impact caused Moka to gasp for breath and send spit flying from her mouth. She was reeling back from the pain the blow left her feeling, and Moka couldn't comprehend how Tsukune, the kind, good natured boy that she met earlier today, had this much strength.

" _It doesn't make sense. How can he be this powerful? I would have smelled it if he was anything other than a human. None of this makes sense._ " Moka thought, fearfully.

She, again, didn't have time for further thought as Tsukune punched her in the gut, causing her head to whiplash forward. Tsukune in turn caught her head with his knee, causing her to fly back and land on the concrete forcefully.

As she tried to get back up, with blood dribbling from her nose, she had her head slammed back to the ground forcefully as Tsukune ground his foot into her head applying pressure as he did.

Moka struggled at first to try and lift his foot, but quickly gave up as she ran out of energy. Somehow, she ended up at angle that allowed her to see the sun setting. " _The sun set? Oh, right. That wizard took longer to put down than I thought,"_ Moka thought, peacefully, " _It looks like I'm going to die because of my own hunger. Huh, a rather fitting end for me I suppose."_

Tsukune picked Moka up, just to throw her back to the ground again. The force of the throw caused Moka to bounce up slightly before her body came to rest.

" _Why am I so at peace with this? I should be fighting back, trying to survive. But I'm not; I'm not even trying, I'm just taking it like a bitch,"_ Moka thought mentally, while her body gasped for each breath, " _I guess it's because I honestly feel like I deserve this. I tried to take advantage of an innocent guy who was trying to help me, just so I could have a drink."_

Tsukune's body put its foot on her throat and began to push, effectively choking her.

" _I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry that I have to leave right after we got to be together again. And I'm sorry Kokoa, that I won't be able to keep my promise. And most of all, I'm sorry Tsukune, that I forced you to be this extreme."_ Moka thought, accepting her fate, " _I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to fight my desires."_

As Moka's vision started to go black, she said her final goodbyes, giving up on trying to live; only to have a white and black blur come out of nowhere and knock Tsukune off of her at the last second.

"N-no," Moka croaked out, "I-I d-deserve this. J-just let it h-happen."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Moka," the stranger said, "I can't let my son become a killer. Nor can I let my best friend's daughter die."

Around that same time, a strange glow began to emanate from the strange woman. "Sleep now Tsukune," she said, "You aren't in danger anymore." This seemed to calm him down as the blanket of yoki disappeared, and he slowly fell into his mother's arms.

The pain coupled with her exhaustion from thinking that she was going to die caught up with Moka, as her world started to fade to black. Just before she completely blacked out though, she heard her mother calling her name, appearing above her.

"Moka?" she asked worriedly, "Moka honey stay with me."

Those were the last words Moka heard before her world faded into oblivion.

(Tsukune's POV)

When Tsukune woke up on his couch, he had thought that the whole thing had been a dream of some sort. So when he sat up to see Moka on the sofa, bruised, bandaged, and unconscious, he was more than shocked. The last memory he had of Moka was her being pulled away from by Gajeel. Could he have done that to her?

No, that didn't make sense either, since Gajeel was sitting on the chair to his left.

"Oooi. How ya feeling?" Gajeel asked.

"Fine, but why is Moka look she got run over by a steam roller?" Tsukune asked, surprised that he was concerned for her well-being. Especially considering that she attacked him earlier that day.

"Don't know, your mom refuses to answer my questions," Gajeel replied.

"Wait, what does my mom have to do with this?" Tsukune asked confused.

"I think that it's high time I answered all of your questions," Tsukune's mother, Kasumi, said as she walked into the room.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tsukune asked hurriedly.

"Well, if you let me explain, then you'll know," she said, irritated as her son's impatientness, "Well, this all started when I invited my old friend, Akasha Bloodriver, and her daughter, whom you have already met, to come stay with us for a while. She had gotten into a fight with Moka's father about where Moka would live, and she ended leaving the house with Moka in tow."

"Okay, but why did Moka attack me?" Tsukune asked his mother heatedly.

"Put simply, your scent made her thirsty for you blood," she explained, "And before you ask why, the simple answer is that she is a vampire and she needs blood to survive."

"But vampires don't exist right?" Tsukune asked, looking to Gajeel to confirmation.

"Oh, so that's why she attacked Tsukune," Gajeel said coolly.

"Yes, indeed," Kasumi confirmed, "And thank you for protecting Tsukune, or at least attempting to."

"Not a problem," he said, looking over at Moka's sleeping form, "But I have to admit that she was a lot stronger than I anticipated. I used every bit of power that I had and she still crushed me."

"You know Moka," Kasumi started, "It's not polite to listen to a conversation without participating in it."

"What gave it away," Moka said, opening her eyes and sitting up, "Was it me clenching my fist?"

"Yes actually, that was exactly it," Tsukune's mother said, "You don't have to explain that you are sorry though. I searched your memories along with your mother, so we both understand how sorry you are."

"My being sorry doesn't change what I did," Moka said sadly.

"It's partly my fault for not warning you guys about how his smell would cause you to react," his mother said, "I grew so used to it, that I didn't bother to think about you guys would react. So I apologize to everyone for that."

"Well, I feel that it would be a better apology to explain what that power Tsukune showed earlier was," Moka's mother said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Well, the answer to that isn't one that you are going to like Akasha," Kasumi said coolly.

"We'll see about that Kasumi," Akasha started, "I just saw my own daughter almost get killed so I don't think anything could piss me off any more than that."

"Okay, I warned you," Kasumi answered, "The answer you were looking for is that my son Tsukune is a Damphir."

 **Ok, that chapter took quite a bit longer to write than the others. So, Gajeel ended up getting a bigger part than I originally planned, but the story flowed so much better with his inclusion that I had to do it. So at this point, there are two options for this story: continue without Gajeel as a R+V exclusive story, or it could become a crossover story. I'm personally leaning more towards the second option, but whichever you guys will be the way I go. So please let me know down in the comments. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and hope you have a nice day.**


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or any of its characters. The rights to those go to Akihisa Ikeda, Takayuki Inagaki, and Gonzo animation.**

 _ **Italics**_ **= thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

(Tsukune's POV)

"A damphir!?" Moka's mother shouted, "Kasumi, are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"I knew you would react like this," Kasumi stated.

"Of course I would, you know how deadly damphirs are Kasumi!" Akasha screamed, "And you also know what their abilities entail!"

"Are you implying, Akasha, that I should kill my own son?" Kasumi said, menacingly, "And on top of that, you are raising a Shinzo. Which have more destructive capabilities than a damphir. Why should I not be allowed my son, when your daughter could effectively end the peaceful years we have had in a single moment."

"Uuurgh," Akasha grimaced, trying to find an argument against Kasumi's words.

"Exactly, you have no right to tell me about the dangers of raising my child," Tsukune's mother said.

"Uuum, Mom? What exactly is a damphir?" Tsukune asked, "You keep talking about it like it's some kind of disease or something, but I have no idea what it is."

"You guys obviously have some stuff to sort out, so I'll just see myself out," Gajeel said walking out the door of the Aono residence.

"Well, Tsukune, a damphir is a vampire/human hybrid," his mother informatively, "And the reason that we are talking about it negatively is because damphirs are often excessively dangerous."

"Wait, hold on a second, I can't be a damphir then because I couldn't do anything when Moka attacked me earlier today!" Tsukune argued, "If damphirs are so dangerous, then why was I so helpless?"

"Well, there are two reasons for that; the first being that most damphirs don't learn to control their powers," Akasha said sharply, "And the second reason that you're a damphir is that you nearly killed my daughter."

"Mother, leave it be, I nearly killed you before that," Moka said, her eyes downcast, "He had every right to defend himself."

"I'm not angry at him," her mother said quietly, "I'm angry at you."

"Mother I'm sorry I was weak enough to give into my desires but…" Moka started.

"That's not what I'm angry about Moka!" her mother said hysterically, gripping Moka tightly by the shoulders, "I'm angry that you gave up, and that you were so willing to leave me after I just got you back. You can't leave me, not now, not ever! Do you understand me!?"

"Mom…," Moka said with tears going down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

As Moka and Akasha sat there holding each other, Tsukune's mother turned to him directly and explained what happened. Everything that happened after Tsukune passed out from Moka's attack.

"That's why damphirs are dangerous Tsukune; their powers will activate when put in situations like that, or when they feel a necessarily powerful amount of a negative emotion," his mother explained, "And when their powers do emerge, it often required many deaths to seal them again."

"That can't be right; it's not possible," Tsukune argued, grasping at straws.

"I'm afraid it is Tsukune. I know that I should have told you, but I wanted you to be able to live a semi-normal life," his mother said, "I was also selfish. I didn't want you to leave, and go to train yourself on how to control your vampiric side." As Kasumi brushed the tears from her eyes, she finished her thought. "It makes me very sad, but you have to go to Yokai Academy."

"What's Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asked, wondering why it made his mom so sad.

"It's a school for monsters. One where you can learn to control your powers," Kasumi said, "At this point, it's the only option for you."

(Moka's POV)

As Moka and her mother pulled apart, they rejoined the conversation to see Kasumi hugging Tsukune, while crying.

"Kasumi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Akasha asked.

"I have to send him to Mikogami's school," Kasumi replied, still in tears, "He had Belmont, which is the only for Tsukune to get a feel for what his powers actually are."

"Oh…," Akasha said sadly, "I'm sorry Kasumi."

"Mom, why is that a bad thing?" Moka asked innocently, "Is the school that horrible?"

"No, it's that Kasumi won't be able to see or hear from him until he comes back," her mother explained.

"Why? Couldn't he write to her?" Moka asked, thoroughly confused by her mother's statement.

"Remember how I told you that the vampire queen was in hiding?" Akasha asked her daughter, glancing at Kasumi when she did so.

"You can't mean Tsukune's mother is…," Moka stated, understanding dawning on her.

"Yes, Kasumi is the vampire queen I hiding," Akasha stated, "She went into hiding because she fell in love with Tsukune's father. If the Council of Elders find her, and find out that she birthed a damphir, they will force her to watch them kill him as punishment."

"…. I won't let that happen…," Moka said quietly, "Ms. Aono has been nothing but kind to me since we met, and Tsukune is too nice of a person to be killed off just because he was born. If they find out where she is, I will help her fight back."

"I'm proud of you Moka, I'm proud of the woman you have become," Akasha said, "If you really want to help, then you will train Tsukune on how to control his vampire powers at Yokai Academy."

(Two months later *Tsukune's POV)

As Moka and Tsukune boarded a bus that would take them to Yokai Academy, their respective mothers waved off and cried at being separated. During the two months that it took to get everything ready, and for Moka's broken bones to heal, the duo got exponentially closer. Tsukune allowed Moka to drink from him on a regular basis, as it was better than her losing control again. And in return Moka ever drank for longer than half a minute.

While on the bus, Moka was prepping Tsukune for what they would see in the monster world, the bus driver said, "You kids ready for Yokai Academy? That's one scary ass school you're going to." The creepiest part about that phrase was the fact that his glowing white eyes were staring at the duo the whole time, in a way that made them feel like he was staring through them.

"I'm not so sure that much of anything will mess a vampire once they realize how much stronger I am," Moka said coolly, "And we always have a back-up."

"Heh heh heh. If you're sure," the Bus Driver said cryptically, "We're hear."

Sure enough, they looked out the left hand window to see a Gothic style castle surrounded by a forest of dead trees. To their right, they saw a blood red sea and a scare-crow like figure with a pumpkin head and a lamented piece of paper that they assumed was the bus schedule.

After getting off the bus and watching it drive away, Moka turned towards Tsukune and said, "Here we go, Yokai Academy."

"Yeah," Tsukune responded.

And with that, they both set off towards the school.

 **Looks like our heroes made to Yokai Academy. Now I still need your guys' help with whether or not this should be a cross-over series since I left it open to being written that way. Just say which you want in the comments below, and I will do the what the majority of you guys want. Anyway, with that hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a nice day.**


	6. Yokai Academy

**Yokai Academy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or any of its characters. The rights to those go to Akihisa Ikeda, Takayuki Inagaki, and Gonzo animation.**

 _ **Italics**_ **= thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

(Tsukune's POV)

In Tsukune's opinion, the school looked more like a haunted mansion than an actual school, even if it was for monsters. He just couldn't wrap his head around why the people who built the school would make it so medieval looking. There was even a cemetery for fuck's sake. It just didn't look good in his opinion. He just chalked it up to monster building taste.

That view was only augmented by how much Moka seemed to honestly love how the school looked. She went on and on about how much culture it had, and how good it looked. Tsukune thought she might have had a screw loose if she thought that the school looked good in any way. But, at this point, he honestly didn't mind having her be distracted over something. He had been hoping for anything to take her mind off of her fear.

As much as he hated to admit it, Moka was honestly scared of having to face Tsukune the Damphir again. While it was true that they had gotten a lot closer over the last two months, Moka hadn't allowed him to do anything that could be considered remotely dangerous in any way. Hell, she had down right refused to even touch on the subject.

The one time that she had did anything that could have angered him was he accidently put his hand on her thigh. A complete accident, but that didn't stop her from kicking him through the damn wall. She did end up apologizing, but she still made sure to keep at a distance where he would have to stretch to reach her.

"Tsukune?" Moka invoked, snapping him back to reality, "Are you ignoring me?"

"No, of course not," Tsukune said nervously, " _I totally was, but she doesn't need to know that."_

"You're lying to me," she said huffily, puffing her cheeks out, "You weren't paying attention."

"Oh, uh…. Hey look a bat!" Tsukune yelled pointing at nothing.

"Oh where?" Moka asked naively, "I don't see it."

Fortunately, Tsukune wouldn't have to deal with an irate Moka after she found out that she had been tricked, as he took off into the forest of dead trees surrounding the school. Which, on second thought, wasn't such a good idea.

(Kurumu's POV)

"Damn, I'm good!" the blue haired succubus yelled, "Not even opening ceremony yet, and I already have at least 50 guys under my control. This is going to be easier than I thought."

Around that same time, she noticed a particularly cute boy running though at breakneck pace.

" _Wonder what he's running from?"_ Kurumu thought, " _Oh well, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I force him into my harem, and soon. Otherwise, some other girl might go after him."_

"TSUKUNE, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" a silver haired girl exclaimed, running after the boy that just ran past, "YOU CAN'T TRICK ME LIKE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

" _So that's his name huh?"_ Kurumu thought interestedly, " _Well, his name isn't important. What is important is that…. DID THAT GIRL HAVE BIGGER TITS THAN ME?!"_

(Moka's POV)

She couldn't believe it. Tsukune had tricked her to get out of listening to her. She had been tricked by Tsukune. That left her so confused because she understood that Tsukune had no ability to lie since his poker face sucked.

"If he thinks that he is gonna get away with that, then he is…," Moka started.

"What did your boyfriend leave you?" a stranger's voice asked, causing Moka to turn around. She was greeted by a short, blue haired girl with a massive chest. "Must be sad, having a boy leave you. Did he dump you?"

"Okay, first thing's first, who are you and why are you talking to me?" Moka asked, irritated, "And secondly, I'm am not and was not in a relationship with that boy."

"So glad you asked," the blue haired said sarcastically, "The name is Kurumu, and I'm a"

"Succubus, obviously. Only one of your kind could be that short with a chest that big," Moka said, beating Kurumu to the punch.

"What, are you jealous of little old me?" Kurumu asked, grinning, "Sad to know that you can't beat my E cup boobs?"

"F cup," Moka said smirking.

"What now?" Kurumu said, losing her grin.

"I have F cups, know if you will please excuse me, I need to get to the opening ceremony," Moka said, waltzing past Kurumu as if she didn't exist.

"You will pay for that bitch," Kurumu said evilly.

"We'll see about that slut," Moka retorted.

(Tsukune's POV)

He felt bad about running away and leaving Moka in the dust like that, but he definitely didn't want to face an irate Moka by himself. He decided that he would apologize to her when he got to the opening ceremony.

"Oh shit, the opening ceremony will start soon," Tsukune exclaimed, "I'll be late." Tsukune took off towards the auditorium, not knowing that he was being watched.

"Nice to meet you Tsukune," Kurumu said from the cover of the trees, "I'm sure that we'll be great friends."

(At the auditorium)

"Thank god I wasn't late," Tsukune said, out of breath, "Now I just have to find Moka."

"I've been waiting here for you for about thirty minutes," she said from behind him, "And it's about time, you almost missed it."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I ran from you," Tsukune said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why can't you just let me be mad at you," Moka said exasperated, "Let's go. We don't need to be la-Aah!" she yelled as claws cut into her back.

"Moka are you okay?" Tsukune said, catching her as she fell, "Shit, you're bleeding."

"Oh dear, seems like she got a scratch," Kurumu said, "Does she need a Band-Aid?"

"Who are you?!" Tsukune yelled, trying to keep his anger in check, "Why did you attack Moka?"

"Because I want you," she said smirking, "She trusts you obviously. Otherwise she wouldn't have let her guard around you. Now that she's out of the way, why don't me and you go some…" She was cut off by Tsukune's hand closing around her throat.

"If you want me, my friend out of it," he said, followed by an explosion of yoki, "But now that you have successfully pissed me off, I might as well teach you a lesson." As tightened his grip, Kurumu looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, please, don't kill me," she pleaded, "Have mercy."

"Sorry, all out of mercy," he said tightening his grip once more, cutting off Kurumu's air supply.

"TSUKUNE, STOP!" Moka screamed, "You aren't a killer, remember that!"

As realization dawned on Tsukune's eyes, he lessened his grip on Kurumu's neck. "Oh god, what have I done," he muttered.

The fear proved too much for Kurumu as she passed out, along with Moka passing out from her injuries. "Shit I have to do something," Tsukune said fearfully.

(Kurumu's POV)

The first thing Kurumu noticed when she woke up was that she had been carried to the infirmary.

"Tsukune did it," Moka said, lying down next to her, "He carried you here."

"Why?" Kurumu asked, confused why he would help her.

"Probably as a way of saying sorry," Moka explained, "He seemed distraught about what he did to you. And before you ask why, it's because he did some research on why you did what you did. Apparently, he thinks that you are right to try and save your race, although he didn't agree with how you handled it."

" _Huh, he actually did research on my kind? And he thinks that I am doing the right thing?"_ Kurumu thought wondrously.

"He doesn't think that you should save your race by stealing the free will of others," Moka explained further, "He says that doesn't feel that he's the one for you, but he did say that he would help you find that person."

"What about the attack?" Kurumu asked, "Surely I will be expelled for that."

"Tsukune has been sent here for special reasons, so he explained what happened to the Headmaster, only he said that you didn't intend to seriously injure me," Moka further explained, "And while I can't say that I follow Tsukune's thought process, I can say that I understand the feeling of being unworthy. I felt that way too once. So I thought that I would let you know that now, so that you don't feel like you are the only one that had a bad past."

"Thank you," Kurumu said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I called you a bitch."

"It seems that I was wrong about you being a slut as well," Moka apologized, "You were just trying to save you race. Aside from that however, Tsukune needs to learn how control that form he attacked you with. Would you like a way of helping him as an apology?"

"Yes," Kurumu said, steeling herself, "I'll help you."

"Excellent," a new voice said, "I'll be sure to make arrangements right away," the headmaster said, opening the door to reveal himself and Tsukune.

 **Okay, Kurumu has officially joined the group, much earlier than she would have in the anime/manga. Anyway, I want to clarify some things. This is officially a crossover now, so be warned about that if you aren't following the story. Also, this is a single pairing exclusive story. All characters introduced will have a partner, with the exception of Yukari since she is too young. But everyone will have one partner, and one partner only because I don't believe in polygamy. And again, I'm not sure if there will be any lemons in this story, so please don't spam me with lemon request. And this story is meant to be fast-paced, so it will escalate quickly. Just forewarning you guys, and with that hope you guys enjoyed, and hope that you have a nice day.**


	7. A Day to Remember

**Fairy Tail vs. Fairy Tale**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or any of its characters. The rights to those go to Akihisa Ikeda, Takayuki Inagaki, and Gonzo animation. Nor do I have the rights to any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

 _ **Italics**_ **= thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

(Tsukune's POV)

The weeks at Yokai Academy had been going by ridiculously fast. They had been so full of action and excitement, mingled with some fear mind you, that he couldn't believe all that happened. Aside from becoming friends with Kurumu after the attack, he had begun his training with Moka. Kurumu had come to help train him. She would use her succubus powers to go into Tsukune's psyche, and they hoped to pull his powers out that way.

They thought that if they did it that way, he wouldn't have any strong emotions in the way of his reason, and that he would be able to control the powers because of that. They hadn't had much success though. They had been pleasantly surprised when Kurumu was able to take Moka with her and Tsukune into his psyche.

Her ability to sense yoki helped a ton since they were able to locate where it was all being stored. The bad news was that it seemed to be locked up, and inaccessible to outside manipulation. They also met a being they called "Damph," since they assumed that he was Tsukune's vampire form at its strongest. He was also locked up, near the location of the yoki pool. They tried getting him to acknowledge them, but that was as much of a bust as the yoki pool was.

Aside from training, many other things happened that blew Tsukune's mind. For starters, Gajeel and Levy showed up at Yokai Academy. When he asked them why they were here, they told him that they were mages and showed him their magic. They also explained that they were part of a guild called Fairy Tail, and that they came here to track down another organization that went by a similar name of Fairy Tale with an 'e' on the end. Gajeel kept muttering about why some pink haired idiot had to come here when they could handle it themselves.

Not everything was good though. Tsukune had made more enemies than he had even thought possible. There was the high school bully Saizou who Moka put into the ground in under a minute, saying that she wouldn't let a lowly ogre so much as touch her. There was also this slimy snail guy who tried to blackmail Kurumu into letting him take nude pictures of her. And then from day one, the Public Safety Committee hated him.

It honestly confused him why they hated him so much, other than he had contact with the headmaster. All he could think was that something about that didn't sit well their leader.

Although at the moment he had bigger problems, such as….

"Tsukune Aono! Are you sleeping in my class?!" his homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome yelled.

(Moka's POV)

She wouldn't lie about it, she found it hilarious when Tsukune got caught sleeping. She knew that Ms. Nekonome wouldn't really hold it against him, she would just scratch him like if he noticed her tail was out. Or so she thought.

"Mr. Aono, would you please stand up and explain why you were sleeping in my classroom?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Uhh, about that…. Can I stay sitting down?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"No, you may not," Ms. Nekonome said irritated, "Now stand up or you'll get detention."

Although he didn't want to, Tsukune did as he was told. And it became obvious to anyone in the room why he hadn't wanted to stand up. He seemed to have a bit of problem down stairs at the moment.

" _I can't say that I thought about it,"_ Moka thought, with a blush creeping up her cheeks, " _But Tsukune certainly is bigger than I thought he would be."_

"Oh my god, he's huge!" one girl whispered excitedly, "I hope he's good in bed."

"There's no way," another replied quietly, "No boy could be that perfect."

" _Why are they thinking about my Tsukune like that?"_ Moka thought angrily, only just realizing what she thought, " _Did I just say MY Tsukune? I don't even like him like that. I mean, there's no way it could work out between us."_

Luckily for Moka and Tsukune, they didn't have time to dwell on their embarrassment as the bell rang not 2 seconds later. Both of them were out the door faster than what was considered possible.

(Tsukune's POV)

He couldn't believe that had happened. He had just stood up, in the middle of the class, with a boner. He was honestly certain he would die from embarrassment. It wasn't even the fact that the guys would make fun of him for it, or that the girls now licked their lips every time they looked at him. It was that Moka had seen that, and ran out the door faster than he did.

" _Oh god,"_ he thought worriedly, " _What if Moka thinks that I'm a pervert now and won't talk to me?"_

It didn't help that he got that after having a dream about Moka…. In her underwear.

" _I better go explain this to her,"_ he thought, hurrying after her.

(Moka's POV)

Moka couldn't believe that she called him HER Tsukune. She never thought that she would act like…. that towards him. They were just friends, right? The fact that she got honestly turned on from seeing him like wasn't helping her situation.

" _Great,"_ she thought embarrassed, " _Of all the times to happen, this is the time."_

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled after her.

" _No… don't come her now,"_ Moka thought hurriedly, " _This might become something I don't want it too."_

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune tried to explain what happened in class to Moka, but about halfway through his explanation he noticed that she was breathing heavily.

"Moka, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly about what this could mean, " _Last time she started breathing like that, she attacked me. Is she going to jump me again?"_ Tsukune's fear were only heightened when Moka shoved him against a tree.

"I know this isn't the place, but I can't help it," she said, leaning towards him in the same way she did back in his home town.

After his first encounter with this kind of behavior, he nearly died. So while he was expecting her to bite him, he was thoroughly shocked when Moka's lips met his. Several things seemed to click at once for him. Moka was kissing him with so much need that it him almost tremble, and she wasn't trying to attack him. Giving into passion, Tsukune closed his eyes and started kissing her back.

(Moka's POV)

She didn't know why she was so horny all of a sudden, but now all she could think about was Tsukune on top her and dominating her. Her entire body felt hot and bothered, and she loved the feeling of Tsukune kissing her so much that she started grinding against his leg, which had found its way in between hers.

At some point, they must have gotten switched around, because now it was Tsukune who was pinning Moka against the tree she had shoved him into not long ago. He was also steadily getting rougher in the way he treated her. She normally would not have allowed that, but this roughness only excited her further.

She found that apparently being overly horny was a strong enough emotion as to call Tsukune's vampire powers forward, because Moka felt the same explosion of energy as the previous two times they had arisen.

But instead of making her fear for her life, or for Tsukune's mental health, it excited her ever further. To the point where when he pulled away from her even slightly, she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"You know, as much as I would love to do this here and now," Tsukune said huskily, "I'm sure there are better places." As he leaned in towards her, nipping it as he did, he added, "Like your room for instance."

The next two minutes were a blur for Moka because the next thing she knew, she was trying to unlock her door, while being pinned against it and having a heavy make out session with Tsukune. She managed to unlock it, and no sooner than she did were she and Tsukune laying down on her bed and trying to take off their clothes without breaking contact with the other.

Eventually though, Tsukune got irritated and broke contact just rip both Moka's and his own clothes off, leaving the two of them in their underwear. Those were quick to go also as the need for each other trumped any rational way of thinking. All they knew was that they wanted each other, and now.

Their need for each other did not trump the need for foreplay however, as Tsukune dove right in to teasing her mercilessly. Kissing his around her jawline, to her ear, then slowly down to her breast.

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune was vaguely aware of the fact that they should be in class right now, but he honestly didn't care as he basked in the glory that was Moka's naked body. Everything about her body was perfect; she had curves in all the right places, a soft ass that Tsukune's was having a lot of fun toying with, tits that were large but still perky, pink perked nipples, and a cute little blush that was driving him insane with need.

Taking one of her nipples in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it, he brought his hand up to massage the other breast and tweak the nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. The cry of pleasure that followed from Moka's mouth was enough to make him growl his approval and double up his efforts.

Some part of Tsukune was obviously still worried about Moka though, as he tried to take things slower, since he assumed it was her first time. But it looked like Moka wasn't having any of that as she shoved him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

(Moka's POV)

She couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying his ministrations, but she thought that it was high time that he was one who got teased for once. Flipping their positions and crawling on top of him, she brought her attention to his rather impressive member. She had thought that he was large after the little 'show' she got in class earlier, but she wasn't expecting it to be this large.

She placed it at about 8 inches or so, maybe larger. Regardless, she found it both intimidating and exciting. She found it intimidating to know that if they went all the way, she would have to fit that inside her when she rarely even touched herself. But she found it exciting to think about the fact that it would stretch her in ways she hadn't thought of.

She decided to worry about that later, as she put the tip of his dick into her mouth. The resulting hiss of pleasure from him was all the encouragement she needed to try and take more of it in her mouth. She ended up with about 6 inches of it in her mouth at once. But try as she might, she couldn't manage to the other 2 inches down, no matter how much she forced her gag reflex down, so she settled with stroking whatever she couldn't fit. He didn't seem to be complaining about it, so she accepted defeat on this one.

Deciding to be daring, she swirled her tongue around the tip, the same as Tsukune had done to her nipples a while ago. The result was instantaneous, as Tsukune bucked his hips, forcing more of himself down her throat. She continued her ministrations until she felt his shaft become thicker and larger. She managed to pull herself off of him before he finished though, as shown by his growl of irritation.

(Tsukune's POV)

He was eager to get on to the real deal, as was Moka, if her dripping pussy was anything to judge by. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, he shoved Moka down, and lined himself up with her dripping sex. Abandoning all pretense of being gentle, Tsukune shoved himself all the way in, breaking her barrier in one swift movement.

He had heard that it is painful for most girls on their first time, so he expected Moka to show some kind of pain. But, rather, she showed nothing but pleasure as moaned when he forced himself inside her waiting vagina. Smirking, Tsukune began to move himself in and out of her, enjoying the sensation that her walls were creating on his dick. It seemed that Moka was enjoying herself as well as she moaned and called out for more.

Deciding that he had given appropriate time to adjust, Tsukune started ramming her full force, making her scream.

"YES! YES! YES, TSUKUNE DON'T STOP!" Moka screamed.

Following her wishes, Tsukune kept his pace and caused the bed frame to start smacking against the wall with a large enough amount of force to crack the wall behind. Ten minutes of Tsukune grunting and ramming Moka with enough force to make her scream for more took its toll on him as he felt his climax drawing nearer. Determined to make her cum before him, Tsukune picked up the pace as much as he possibly could. Moka's screams became louder, and she was no longer able to form coherent words. Just before he finished, Tsukune felt what he had been aiming for. Moka's walls clamped tighter on his dick, milking him for all he was worth.

Moka let out the longest scream of the day, and sank her fangs into Tsukune's neck to prevent alerting the whole school to their activities. As Tsukune finished, he did the same to her neck, his canines elongating into fangs as well. As they enjoyed their shared climax, they marked each other in a way that left them connected for life.

After they ended their shared climax, the toll of their activities took its toll on the both of them, as they both fell asleep cuddling under the covers.

 **Well, that's that. Please feel free to leave any comments on how this could have been better. And as always, hope you guys enjoyed and hope that you have a nice day.**


	8. Mates

**Blood Mates**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rosario + Vampire, nor do I own the characters of Fairy Tail.**

 _ **Italics**_ **= thoughts**

(Tsukune's POV)

As Tsukune woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was in his psyche.

" _What the hell?"_ he thought, " _Why am I here? Kurumu certainly didn't send me here because she would be beside me if she did. So why am I here then?"_

"You're here because I needed to talk to you," a new voice stated, "Now let's get to talking shall we?"

Tsukune turned around to see who had brought him here. To his astonishment, it was Damph who had addressed him. "Wait, you brought me here?" Tsukune asked, shocked at the turn of events, "I thought that you couldn't talk."

"Ha! As if," Damph said smirking, "I just haven't had anything to say to you before now. And before you ask some dumbass question, I haven't talked to you because you never got here on your own before."

"Well why talk to me now?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Well that would be because you went and did something stupid," Damph said matter-of-factly, "I don't mind you sleeping with the vampire. Far from it actually as you need a way to burn off extra stress. But the fact that you mated with her is beyond stupid."

"Wait, I slept with Moka?" Tsukune asked, stunned.

"Yes, you did," Damph said irritated at Tsukune's apparent idiocy, "And she very much seemed to enjoy it. But now that you mated with her, she will always know what you are feeling. While that could be a good thing since she could stop you before you lose control, it is also bad since she can now kick the shit out of you without having to worry about awakening your powers."

"Why won't she have to worry," Tsukune asked, somewhat relieved.

"Even if you do lose control, you won't hurt her since you two are bound by laws as old as the vampire race itself," Damph explained, "And you will have to face her father once he hears of this. If you aren't ready to face him by then, he will kill you and then Moka will be left unable to be anyone other than her dead boyfriend."

"I've put Moka in a position like that," Tsukune said horrified, "I won't let her suffer if I can help it. But, I don't think that I can let her go now that I actually have her. So I'll just have to get strong enough to face her father without dying."

Hearing Tsukune's words, Damph let out an honest laugh of mirth. "Good answer mate," Damph started, "Good enough to let me give you some of the yoki you have stored up."

"Wait, you control that?" Tsukune asked, recognition clicking in his brain, "That's why we couldn't breach the yoki pool."

"Yes it was," Damph explained, "And I can't give you all of it because releasing that much energy can be detrimental to your health. Your body will do it subconsciously if you feel any extreme amount of powerful emotions, bar happiness. But there comes a point where you have to train your body to be able to handle it, otherwise you will tear your body apart and you will die because of it."

"So how do I train my body to able to handle it?" Tsukune asked, determined to do whatever it took.

"You will have to use the amount I give you now perfectly before I can give you more safely," Damph said, skirting around the question, "If you manage to control all of it safely, I will fade away into your subconscious and the two of us will practically merge. Also, you need to find a way of getting here on your own. I won't talk to you if you continue to use the succubus to get into your own psyche."

"Ok, so I have to find a way here on my own," Tsukune restated, "And do you have any advice on how I could train my body?"

"Have the vampire woman train you," Damph said, "She of all people could train you the best on how to control yoki."

"Her name is Moka," Tsukune said irritated at Damph's disrespect, "And you should remember that."

"Whatever," Damph said nonchalantly, "Anyway, here, take this yoki for now and come back when you can handle more." As Damph spoke, the door keeping Tsukune from entering the yoki pool opened, and a red, mist-like substance flowed out of the pool and into Tsukune's body.

As the mist entered him, Tsukune felt a surge of power. He had vaguely felt the power before, but although this was definitely weaker, it felt more refined and easily accessible.

"Now get out of here," Damph said yawing, "I'm tired, and your woman is waiting for you."

"I'll be back Damph," Tsukune said resolutely, "You just wait."

"You better be," he replied, "And it better not be when I'm napping."

As Tsukune's focus started to blur, and he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled out of his psyche.

Tsukune woke up from his slumber to see a head of silver hair resting on his chest.

"How did you sleep love?" Moka asked lovingly, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Better than ever," Tsukune replied smiling, "How about you?"

"Amazingly," she responded dreamily, "I don't remember ever sleeping so peacefully. Then again, you did wear me out rather well now didn't you?" Moka sat up and leaned against Tsukune, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's weird to think that you and I did…. that," Tsukune said shyly, "And I never would have imagined the way that it happened."

"It came as a surprise to me as well," Moka replied, "Hey I have a question. When did you fall in love with me?" 

"How did you know that?" Tsukune asked, realizing why she knew after saying it aloud, "Never mind, you can sense my emotions can't you?"

"Oh," Moka said amused, "And where did you learn that?"

"I managed to talk to Damph while I was sleeping," Tsukune explained, "He said that he called me there to tell me that I was an idiot for not understanding what mating with you would bring about."

Now Moka seemed interested enough to sit up straight and face him. "Anything else?" she asked. And so Tsukune told her about the whole ordeal, down to the last detail.

"Hmmm, while I can't say that I agree with the sentiment of our union being dumb, I must admit that we could have been smarter about it," Moka said thoughtfully, "I definitely hadn't thought my father finding out, as he eventually will."

"Well, if you train me, I can be ready to face him when that time comes," Tsukune said, with a determined glint in his eye.

"How will you get back into your psyche?" Moka asked worriedly, "What difference will it make if I train you, but you can't get more yoki after you finish with the amount you have now?"

"I'll ask the headmaster," he replied, trying to soothe her worry, "He seems to be knowledgeable on this kind of stuff, so I'm sure that he will have some ideas."

"If you say so," Moka said, still looking uncertain, "I just… I just worry that my father will find out before you have appropriate time to train."

"We'll make something happen, I promise you," Tsukune said, resting his forehead against hers. That seemed to calm her down as she got a playful glint in her eye.

"Well," she started, "We still have a couple of hours, we could… have some alone time."

"Come here you," Tsukune said aggressively, yet playfully.

"Ahaha," Moka giggled as Tsukune landed on top of her, kissing her for all he was worth. The giggles quickly turned to moans as the duo repeated their actions from yesterday.

(Afterwards* Moka's POV)

She still couldn't quite believe how much stress that relieved. She had been worried sick just thirty minutes ago, but now she stood brushing her hair like it was any other regular day.

After she finished putting on her make-up, and searching for her shredded underwear as Tsukune had left a little while ago to go get dressed and had giving her a peck on the cheek on his way out, she walked into the hallway, locked her door, exited the dormitory, and headed off for school.

She was about half way their when…

"Looks like someone had fun last night," a certain blue haired succubus giggled.

"Quiet you," Moka said, although she had a smirk on her lips.

"I want details Moka," Kurumu said, speeding up to walk in line with her, "I need to know why you were screaming so loudly as to have the whole campus hear you. Was he that good?"

"Later," Moka replied, "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Alright, but you are going to tell me later k?" Kurumu said, skipping off ahead of her.

"Today's gonna be a good day," Moka thought aloud, as she ran off to class trying not to be late.

 **All right, there's the next chapter for you guys. I would like to say thanks for all the support on the series so far, and I am taking your guys' opinions into account with each new chapter. I would like to say that I don't know why some of you seem to think that Tsukune's mother is an OC considering that she is canon. Tsukune's mother's name in the manga and anime is Kasumi Aono, same as this story. I also had the suggesting that Akasha should have been the vampire queen instead of Kasumi, but I think that being queen would conflict with Akasha's personality too much as she doesn't like treating other people as less than herself. Something she would be forced to do if she was queen. Kasumi on the other hand is a bit more mysterious as the only thing we know from the anime and the manga is that she cares deeply for her son, and worries about him constantly as a result. Also, the Fairy Tail characters will be coming in more and more as Tsukune needs to people to help him with his powers, and they all have a wide array of strengths that could help him. So keep an eye out for them. Anyways, as always, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you have a nice day.**


	9. EnterErza and Natsu

**Fairy Tail**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Rosario + Vampire or Fairy Tail.**

 _ **Italics**_ **=thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune didn't remember being happier in his life. He actually had a girlfriend; no, even more than that. He had a mate. He hadn't known what a mate actually was, but after becoming Moka's, he could feel how deep the bond went. He could feel every emotion coursing through Moka's body, and right now she was feeling so hopeful and happy that he couldn't help but feel the same way.

As he exited his room, he heard some sort of commotion in the dormitory lobby of sorts. When he went to investigate, he found a pink-haired boy in a fight with another of the students that Tsukune had seen in passing. He was considering helping the boy when a red-haired woman came in yelled at the pink-haired guy.

"Natsu!" she yelled, commandingly, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping us find that boy Gajeel told us about!"

"I know that Erza," he said fearfully, "But I asked this guy, and he wouldn't tell me what I needed to know so I kicked his ass."

"Idiot," the red head, Erza, sighed.

"You guys know Gajeel?" Tsukune asked, "I can take you to Gajeel, if you need to see him."

"Tell us where the guy Gajeel told us about is!" the pinkette, Natsu, yelled.

"Sorry about my partner's rashness," Erza apologized, "Subtly isn't his forte. And to answer your question, yes we are friends of Gajeel. We are searching for a boy named Tsukune by Gajeel's request."

"Well, that's me," Tsukune said, completely at ease, "Why are you looking for me?"

"Gajeel said something about you needing training," Erza explained, "We are enrolling in the school for two reasons. The first is to survey the school and see if it's dangerous. And the second is to see what kind of help you need at the time."

"I see," Tsukune said, relieved at the help as he desperately needed it, "Thanks for the help, I really needed it so that I can control my powers."

"Well, let's see your skills then," she said, with a smile reminiscent of Moka's when she was in a fight.

(Moka's POV)

Moka was in the middle of class waiting for Tsukune to show himself.

" _Where is he?"_ she thought, " _There is no reason why he shouldn't be here by now."_ As she thought that, she felt Tsukune fighting someone, somewhere.

She immediately left the room, sprinting out the door. She ran towards where she felt Tsukune's presence.

" _I don't know who he is fighting,_ " Moka thought, " _But when I find out, they will find a whole new meaning of pain._ "

Moka continued to run towards Tsukune, honestly scared of finding him but being too late to save him. She prayed that she would make it in time.

Apparently, her prayers were answered as she found Tsukune in battle with some red head who was shifting into various kinds of armor. Beside them, was a pink haired boy with a white, scaly looking scarf, who was looking rather bored with the whole experience. He was wearing the school uniform, so he must be a student. He assumed that the girl was a student as well, since he seemed rather unimpressed by the whole thing.

None of that mattered to Moka though, as she rushed the red haired girl, intercepting her before reached Tsukune once more.

"What do you think that you're doing you red-haired bitch!?" Moka spat, "I definitely won't allow you to hurt my mate in anyway." Moka was vaguely aware of Tsukune trying to talk to her, but she cared more about teaching the woman who attacked her Tsukune a lesson.

"If you must know, I was testing Tsukune's abilities in combat," the red head said, "And I'll won't you interfere. Natsu! Continue testing Tsukune, I will deal with the girl."

"Alright, I was dying for a fight," the pink haired boy said, cracking his knuckles and grinning, "I'm fired up now." As his body became cloaked in flames, Natsu rushed Tsukune, engaging him.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Moka yelled charging Natsu, with intent of attacking him.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!" the red-haired woman yelled, with a white glow surrounding her. As the glow faded, she was now wearing a black, spiky armor with a large, spiked sword, "You won't interfere with this. I won't allow it."

"I will protect my mate you bitch!" Moka yelled, opting to attack the red head instead.

(Tsukune's POV)

As Moka and Erza fought, he couldn't help but be in awe at the strength Erza was showing. The only person he had ever heard of that had been able to even to fight Moka was himself, when he was in his vampire form. But this put Erza on such a level of strength that he couldn't even comprehend.

He didn't have much time to think however, as Natsu began pushing him back with his fire and brute force. He had to admit, that Fairy Tail seemed to be a guild filled with people of such strength that he didn't know if he could actually call them human, even though they technically were. It seemed that Mages came in all strengths, not just one like most monster races.

Natsu was proving to be more of a challenge than Erza, but Tsukune thought that was because Erza had been holding back against him the whole time. Natsu, however, was holding nothing back as he tried to obliterate Tsukune with all of his might.

Tsukune was forced to duck as Natsu threw another punch at his head. While he was dodging Natsu's attacks, he caught a glimpse of the fight between Erza and Moka. The battlefield, or lack thereof, had been destroyed by the power of the clashing blows. As Tsukune had guessed in his brief spar against Erza, each of her armors had a distinct weakness that could be employed against them if you managed to find it before Erza defeated you.

Moka seemed to have figured this out as she was constantly trying new tricks to get at Erza when she was undefended. Unfortunately, it seemed that Erza was used to, or had thought of her armors' weaknesses beforehand, as she was constantly switching when Moka seemed to get the upper hand. It made the battle go on longer than what could be considered necessary, but then again, the battle itself was not really warranted either.

Moka had attacked Erza, thinking that Erza was trying to attack him for no reason what-so-ever. Tsukune realized that he could have prevented this by at least attempting to communicate with Moka. Had he conveyed the message to her about the sparring match, she would have been at ease about the bout between him and Erza earlier.

" _I have to put a stop to this,_ " Tsukune thought, dodging another well-placed punch from Natsu, " _If I don't, then this entire scene will get really ugly. And it will get ugly fast. It's already escalated to a point that I hadn't thought of._ " So, for the first time in the match, Tsukune went on the offensive. He knew that Natsu was an aggressive fighter, and he seemed to prefer hand-to-hand combat over ranged. Tsukune used this to his advantage

On the first day of his training, Moka had explained to him the over-arching concept of what yoki was. She also described the way it was used in battle. Whoever was currently fighting would use their yoki to enhance a particular trait, such as speed or strength. It usually came down whoever had better yoki usage and control in most monster vs. monster fights.

After luring Natsu close enough to be susceptible to the trick he had in mind, Tsukune pushed his yoki into his legs to first dodge Natsu's punch, then launch himself forward. After launching himself forward, he transferred his yoki into his arm, which he then cocked back and rammed into Natsu's gut.

Natsu was a well-rounded fighter to be sure. He was quick and had reflexes to match. But, one thing Natsu didn't have was a way to reliably speed himself up. He could use his fire to give himself a speed by boost, but that left him wide-open to attack from the front. And even if his reflexes were fast enough to block an attack, he would have to give up his speed to do it. He couldn't do both at the same time.

Tsukune on the other hand, could do both with relative ease. By pushing some of his yoki into his legs, he could keep some in his arms which allowed his to block if need be. Tsukune used Natsu's weak point against him by getting inside his guard, and then delivering a punch that was capable of forcing Natsu back.

Natsu let out a grunt of pain as he was sent flying back into a tree, with enough momentum behind him to shatter the tree entirely when he made contact. Tsukune also knew that Natsu was durable, and wouldn't be put down so easily. But the brief respite was all that he needed, as he pushed his yoki into his legs once more, only to throw himself in between the battling forms of Moka and Erza.

"Tsukune, what the hell are you doing!?" Moka screamed, not understanding why he was trying to stop the fight between her and the red head.

"I must agree," Erza stated, "This isn't a safe situation for you to put yourself in."

"This isn't right! You two shouldn't be fighting like this!" he yelled, "You two will kill each other if you don't stop this right now!"

"Why are you defending her Tsukune!?" Moka screamed angrily, "She was trying to kill you!"

"No! She wasn't!" Tsukune screamed back, "She was testing me to see where I needed the most help! These people are here to help me control my vampire powers! I know that I should have told you beforehand, but I was so excited at the prospect of actually testing myself that I forgot!"

"So you're saying that these people aren't our enemies?" Moka asked, seemingly calmed down, "That I attacked her for nothing?"

"Yes, but it is my fault that you didn't know," Tsukune replied guiltily, "I should have known that you would know what was happening through our bond. I have to take some of the blame in this situation."

"Excuse me if I am interrupting, but you said bond?" Erza asked politely, "Could this mean that you are engaged in a romantic relationship?"

"Yes, we're mates," Moka said in a hostile way, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"On the contrary," Erza said, "I feel that it gives you a perfect excuse for attacking me in the first place. It seems that I am at fault for not surveying the situation before jumping into this head first."

"Oh, so that's why you attacked Erza," Natsu said, having emerged from the rubble, "That makes a lot more sense. I just thought that you were crazy at first."

"Yes indeed it does," Erza said, "Such incompetence. You may strike me if you wish." Despite her words, Erza looked honestly shocked when Moka backhanded her across the face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully.

"You actually did it," Erza gaped.

"You gave me permission too," Moka said coolly, "So why wouldn't I?"

"I feel that you and I will get along famously well Ms….," Erza said.

"Moka," she said, introducing herself, "My name is Moka."

"Well, let us see where this takes us," Erza stated, her face breaking into a smile, "I feel that I got an accurate view of Tsukune's powers and skills. I shall find a few teachers for him based off of the weaknesses I saw in our brief bout."

"Just no more unexplained fights," Moka said sighing, "Okay?"

"Agreed," Erza said, "And I must say that I enjoyed our battle very much."

"Perhaps we should finish it some other time," Moka said, clearly excited at the prospect, "Until then."

"Yes, until then," Erza said, shaking hands with Moka.

" _Oh dear god, there's two of them,_ " Natsu and Tsukune thought simultaneously.

 **Okay. First off, sorry about not uploading. It was only a couple of days, but I still feel that I should have kept my promise about uploading daily. I feel that I cheated those of you that were up to date with reading this story. For those of you that weren't, no harm done. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the rest, aside from the lemon chapter, but not by much. It is an improvement though, so keep your hopes up for longer chapters. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you guys have a nice day.**


	10. EnterMizore

**Enter…. Mizore**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rosario + Vampire, or the characters of Fairy Tail.**

 _ **Italics**_ **=thoughts**

 **Regular=speech**

(Tsukune's POV)

The next few days may have been some of the most hectic in the history of Tsukune's school life. Aside from the fact that Moka and Erza had seemingly become rivals ever since their battle, Tsukune was now being pushed harder than he thought he had ever been pushed before. Moka was using their newly established bond as a way of judging when he was close to collapsing, and then wouldn't let him stop training until he just about did.

And in class, Natsu was an absolute train wreck to work with. He was hyper-active, didn't listen to Ms. Nekonome ever, and he seemed to be in every single one of Tsukune's classes. Thankfully, Erza was in most of the same classes as she seemed to be the only one who could actually control Natsu at any given point. This was especially helpful since Natsu and Gajeel always seemed to be butting heads over everything.

They argued non-stop over any topic that they disagreed on even slightly, and those arguments would often turn into full blown fights. Natsu would send fiery attacks at Gajeel, and he in turn would cover his skin in iron and basically try to bulldoze anyone that got in his way of beating Natsu.

It got even worse when other Fairy Tail members tried to join in. Erza and Natsu had brought along some friends who specialized in various forms of combat. One of whom was an ice mage named Gray who seemed to have a brother like rivalry with Natsu. When Tsukune asked him about it, and used that term when asking, he downright looked offended and had to be headed off by a blue-haired water mage named Juvia, who turned out to be Gray's girlfriend.

Once Gray had cooled off, he explained that Juvia had once been a type of stalker, following him around everywhere he went, and he even caught trying to peek at him in the shower once. When Tsukune asked him how they ended up together, he blushed and avoided the question by changing the subject immediately. The topic hadn't been brought up since.

It seemed that while Juvia had been Gray's stalker, she had one of her own in the form of Lyon, another ice mage that Gray had trained with when they little kids. They specialized in the same field of ice magic, which was essentially making things out of ice, although Lyon focused on creating mobile things while Gray focused more on stationary items.

There were a few other people that had been brought along as well. The first of which was a blonde haired girl named Lucy, who Kurumu immediately challenged to a boob size competition. She ended up losing as Lucy was just a little bigger than Moka was in terms of bra size. That left Kurumu in cranky mood for the rest of the day. She did end up making up with Lucy the next day when she, Moka, and Lucy got into talking about how hard it was to find bras that actually fit. Erza and another Fairy Tail member named Cana, who seemed to have a drinking problem of all things, joined in on the conversation later.

That was an awkward conversation for Tsukune, who was sitting next to Moka the whole time as she wouldn't let him leave. Tsukune had thought he was ok with the girl body considering how often he and Moka had…. extracurricular activities. But apparently he was only comfortable with Moka's body as he was full on red in the face by the end of the conversation. He had found out that Cana just flat out didn't wear bras, which wasn't that surprising considering the fact that she was always wearing a swim top of some kind.

Tsukune did eventually get away, if only for a little bit when he told Moka that he had to go to the bathroom. She reluctantly let him go so that he could. So, here he was hurrying down the hall towards the bathroom when the hallway floor suddenly turned to ice. Taking Tsukune's clumsiness into account, it was no surprise that he slipped and landed face first on the now ice covered floor.

"Ah, damn it I hope I didn't break anything," Tsukune said painfully, getting up off the floor very carefully, "Hey, who did that?"

"That would be me," a mysterious voice answered behind him.

Tsukune turned around to see a girl with long purple hair standing behind him, who seemed to be sucking on a lollipop of some sort. "Who are you?" Tsukune asked, getting into a fighting stance, wary of this new girl. If his training had taught him anything, it was to be wary of his opponent's potential skills.

"Relax, I don't want to fight you," the new girl said quietly, "I just want to ask you something."

"What?" Tsukune replied, lowering his stance but still remaining on guard, "What do you want to ask me?"

(Lyon's POV)

To say that Lyon was crestfallen would have been an understatement. After confessing his love to his beloved Juvia, to be turned down so flatly was pride crushing.

" _That damn Gray, taking my precious Juvia away from me,_ " Lyon thought mournfully, turning the corner of the hallway, " _What does he have that I don't?_ _I will make her see how perfect we are together, before he defiles her perfect body…._ "

As Lyon turned the corner, he saw Gray talking to a purple haired girl. They seemed to be arguing over something.

" _Is Gray…. cheating on Juvia?_ " Lyon thought heatedly, " _How dare he? Cheating on such a perfect woman like Juvia._ "

As Lyon walked towards Gray, intent on reprimanding him, he caught a snippet of the conversation.

"I already told you, I'm not single," Gray said to the purple haired girl, "Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Because," the girl replied smoothly, "You and I are meant to be. No one else can withstand the cold like you and me."

"I'm not gonna go out with you, end of story," Gray said harshly, "Now leave me alone, I have to go see my real girlfriend."

"But…." the girl tried to argue, but Gray was already walking away. After he walked a good distance away, the girl whispered, "Is this my curse? Am I destined to be alone forever?" she asked, with tears coming down her cheeks.

Seeing the girl in tears, Lyon couldn't stand by any longer. As he walked towards the girl, intent on comforting her, he noticed several things at once. For one, the girl was extremely beautiful. She had long, purple hair that matched her blue eyes. Second, her eyes reminded him of pure ice, which he found to be awe-inspiring. This left him with the same impression of her eyes. And thirdly, she did seem to exude a cold aura, as if her body was made of ice.

But far from being pushed away by it, like she said most everyone would, he was compelled to walk towards since he found it comforting. One of the few things he and Gray agreed on was that no ice-mage worth his salt should ever shiver from the cold.

"Excuse me miss," Lyon started, having reached her, "What seems to be troubling you? I couldn't help but hear a bit of that conversation, and it makes me wonder what you meant by your curse. Care to explain?"

"You… you aren't cold," the girl asked in wonder, "Do you truly not feel the cold around me?"

"Well, I could hardly call myself an ice mage if I couldn't handle a little cold now could I?" Lyon replied, "Oh, forgive me, here I am talking to you and I haven't even asked your name yet."

"Mizore," the purple haired girl replied quietly, "My name is Mizore Shirayuki."

"Well, Ms. Shirayuki," Lyon said smoothly, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm lonely," Mizore said sadly, "I exude a cold aura, so most monsters avoid me unless they want my body. And the one person who I thought wouldn't mind my aura just shot me down."

"I do not mind your cold aura," Lyon said matter of factly, "I happen to find it quite refreshing."

"Truly?" Mizore asked, as if she thought that she was dreaming.

"Truly," Lyon said truthfully, "And if the problem is you feeling lonely, then look no further. I shall rectify the problem for you."

"Oh well," Mizore said, in a slightly sexier voice than before, "If that's how you feel, then you wouldn't mind coming over to my dorm would you?" Mizore said, bringing Lyon's hand up to her breast. "I would like to get to know you better."

"Uhh, well uhh," Lyon said blushing. While it was true that he wasn't a virgin, he was the one who had to initiate if he wanted that to happen. He had never had a girl come onto him before. It was shocking to say the least. " _And what about Juvia? I had promised myself to her,_ " Lyon thought, only to be surprised at his next thought, " _What about Juvia? She has never even shown me the time of day, while this girl actually seems to know how to take a hint. And she seems so willing."_

"I would very much enjoy that as well," Lyon said smirking, as Mizore started grinding her sex on his knee. Deciding to take the lead, Lyon pushed Mizore against the wall of the hallway, and kissed her roughly.

Mizore wasted no time in returning his kiss just as passionately, locking her legs around his waist. One thing Lyon took pride was his kissing ability. Just about every girl he had ever been with had whined whenever he pulled away. Likewise, he wanted this girl to feel the exact same way when he was finished with her.

(Mizore's POV)

After Gray's flat refusal of her love, Mizore had been expecting another cold day all by her lonesome. So she was pleasantly surprised to find herself in a passionate lip lock with the man in front of her. And she had to admit, he knew what he was doing. The way he was kissing her made her feel all hot and bothered, a feeling her kind only felt was good if it led to where she thought this was leading. She was honestly surprised when she felt his tongue graze her lips, causing her gasp at the unexpected contact.

He wasted no time in taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and explore every inch of her open cavern. After she recovered, she began to wrestle with his tongue by using her own. She wasn't going to allow him access without putting a bit of a fight. Their battle of tongues was brought to a swift when he won out over her due to her inexperience. Finally allowing him full access to her mouth, Mizore settled with exploring his in turn.

She didn't know how his knee ended up between her thighs, but she immediately began to grind her sex on it in a vain attempt to relieve some of the building pressure he was causing in her loins.

They eventually had to pull apart due a lack of air. "Care to move this somewhere more private?" the man asked, whispering the last part in her ear.

"Of course," Mizore said, still gasping for air, "Follow me." After disentangling her legs from his waist, Mizore began to lead the way to her room. It was easily the most agonizing walk of her life. She was hot and bothered the whole way there, and the fact that he wouldn't stop staring at her ass wasn't helping her.

By the time they reached her door, Mizore was panting and all she could think was the wild sex they were about to have. It seemed that he was thinking about that too, as he shoved her against her door no sooner than they had entered her room in the first.

Eager to begin, Mizore almost instantly whipped off her shirt leaving her in only her bra, skirt, and panties.

"Hey, slow it down some," he said huskily in her ear, "Have some fun with it." With that, he started kissing slowly down her neck. He went all the way down to the base of her neck, where he found her sweet spot, seeing as she immediately moaned her approval and squirmed when he started paying it special attention.

As much as she just wanted to sit there and appreciate the feeling of being ravished by the man in front of her, Mizore hardly found it fair that he was fully clothed while she was already shirtless. Deciding to help him take his shirt off, Mizore began to undo the buttons down its length. Luckily, it seems that he was quick to catch on as well, as he wasted no time in shrugging his shirt off once the buttons were undone.

Pushing Mizore closer against the wall, he skillfully reached behind her back and unhooked her blue and white striped bra, exposing her pale, C cup breast to air.

(Lyon's POV)

Lyon had to admit that Mizore's body was absolutely amazing. Her hips were just large enough to fit in the palm of his hand, which had been a great help during the passionate make out session earlier. And her tits were amazing. They were pale, almost white, with small pink nipples that stood erect from his ministrations. While they weren't as large as some other girls he had been with, they were proportionate to the rest of her body, something he found extremely attractive.

Lyon's own arousal was becoming painfully obvious at this point, considering how restrictive his pants were feeling right about now. And while he couldn't wait to get on to the main event, he had some apprehension as he had already guessed that she was a virgin. She may be willing, but he still had to be careful with her.

Deciding to dwell on that later, Lyon bent down to attacking her breast. Taking one of her nipples is his mouth, he massaged the other one in the palm of his hand. Mizore seemed to enjoy his idea, as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Deciding to tease her a bit, Lyon began nipping the pink bud with his gently enough to where it wouldn't hurt, but enough to have her feel. The result was almost instantaneous as Mizore started whimpering from need. Switching positions, so that he was sucking on the other nipple, whilst massaging the other one with his other palm, Lyon reached his free hand down to her wrist and brought it to where his obvious bulge was located.

Taking the hint, Mizore started rubbing him through his jeans, causing him to growl into her breast and nip a little harder. Mizore yelped slightly at the surprise roughness, but then started rubbing him harder in the hopes that he would do it again. Not being one to disappoint, Lyon started nipping and sucking on Mizore's breast harder, almost to the point of slight pain. Mizore didn't seem to notice however, as her moans steadily grew louder from the pleasure she was receiving.

Pushing him away, Mizore grabbed the waistband of her skirt and shook them down her hips, hoping to tease him as payback for what he did to her. The plan back fired however, when he grabbed both of her wrists and started kissing her roughly again. As both of her wrists were pinned above her, all Mizore could do was kiss him back as best she could, and grind her pussy against his leg that had made its way back between her legs.

Continuing this for a couple of minutes, the need for air overcame their need for each other, as they broke apart. Mizore didn't waste the opportunity to say what she had on her mind. "Pants… hah… off… hah," she said in between gasps.

"As you wish," Lyon replied, huskily unbuttoning his pants as he did, "M'lady." Swiftly, pulling both his pants and underwear down, Mizore reciprocated by pulling her panties down after Lyon had let her arms down. As Mizore tried to pull her stockings off, Lyon hastily stopped her. "Leave those on," he said, smirking.

Obliging him, Mizore left her stockings on, and allowed him to guide her to the bed. Laying the both of them down gently, Lyon spoke up. "Ya know," he started, "It's hardly fair that I've given you so much attention whilst you have given me almost none."

"What do you want me to do?" Mizore replied playfully, "I'll do whatever you want."

"Be creative," Lyon said, the smirk once again returning to his face.

"As you wish," Mizore said, getting a playful glint in her eye. Kissing his chest, Mizore slowly worked her way down past his belly button to his rock hard abs. After tracing them with her tongue as sexily as possible, Mizore continued her descent down towards her real goal.

(Mizore's POV)

When Mizore came face to face with his cock for the first time, she had to admit that was slightly intimidated by the size of it. She put it around 8 inches or so, and about 2 inches thick. Going off of what she knew about guys, she decided that she should stroke it and go from there. After grabbing it gently, and slowly stroking it up and down, and hearing the appreciative that issued from him afterwards, she started to go faster and gained more courage because of it.

Deciding to be creative like he said, she gently licked the head, and immediately knew that she did something right because of the resounding groan of approval that followed suit. Going with her idea, she started licking his dick from base to tip. Every time she reached the tip, he would buck his hips upwards and let a groan. Loving the sense of control that she felt from this, she started swirling her tongue around the head, seeing as she guessed that was the most sensitive part, all the while jerking what she wasn't licking.

Deciding that she wanted to follow her brain, she popped the head of his dick into her mouth, and the resulting buck told her that he liked what she was doing. Bracing herself, she started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, taking more of him down her throat each time she did so. She ended up only being able to get about 6 inches of him in her mouth at once, so she settled with stroking whatever was left over as she sucking him off faster than before.

After sucking him off for a while, Mizore felt his cock grow bigger, and then felt her head being pulled off of his dick. Looking up at his curiously, she found him panting and with his cock twitching every so often. "You don't want me to finish before the main event do you?" he asked, with that smirk that she was coming to love present on his face.

"Of course not," Mizore responded, "That would leave me all hot and bothered for nothing."

"Oh, we can't have that," he said, pulling her onto the bed and then laying her on her back. Mizore, sensing that the main event was about to come, spread her legs for him waitingly. As he lined himself up with her entrance, his face took on a more serious note. "I know it's your first time," he said knowingly, "You know that this is going to hurt right?"

"I know," she said, glad that he cared enough to warn her, "I'm ready for this."

"Ok then," he said, slowly pushing into her waiting flower.

(Lyon's POV)

Even though he put it in slowly, he still saw the grimace of pain that flashed across her face as he went deeper. He kept going, as gently as possible, until he felt something stopping his path. Believing that is would be better to get it over with rather than draw it out, he pushed the rest of himself inside her in one, swift movement.

As Mizore gave a little cry of pain at her first time, Lyon tried to ease the pain by kissing her neck and not moving until she was ready. Once she calmed down enough, and told him to move, Lyon started to move slowly as to not push her to fast.

"Oh… oh," she moaned lightly, "Yes. Yes." As she slowly got accustomed to feeling of having Lyon inside her, she started move with him. "Faster," she said breathlessly.

Lyon, obliging her wishes, picked up the pace a bit. " _Damn, she's so tight,"_ Lyon thought, resisting the urge to pound her into oblivion, " _And she cold too. But far from it not feeling good, I think it actually feels better."_

"Ah. Ah," Mizore moaned, "Faster, harder."

Once again obeying her wishes, Lyon picked up the pace and increased the strength that he was thrusting into her with. At his point, the bed started to shake and sound of flesh on flesh could be heard echoing through the room.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," she moaned, steadily getting louder, "Fuck me. Fuck me harder."

Lyon, abandoning all sense of caution, began pounding her dripping pussy as hard and fast as he wanted.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she screamed in rapture, "Yeah, more! That's it!" As the bed frame started slamming against the wall, and Mizore's screams of pleasure became louder and more carefree, Lyon started to grunt his approval. Her walls were gripping him like a vice, and he was loving every second of it.

When Lyon hit a certain spot inside her walls that made her screams get louder still, Lyon angled himself to where he would hit that spot over and over again. "YES! YES! YES!" Mizore screamed with all her might, "FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!"

Continuing to ram her with all of his might, their combined powers started to seep out and freeze the room around them; the temperature drop turning them on even more. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she screamed as Lyon started panting from exertion.

When Lyon started to feel his end nearing, he was surprised by Mizore flipping him over and starting to bounce up and down on his dick, her screams turning to loud moans as she concentrated on riding and likewise put less energy into showing her pleasure.

" _Shit!"_ Lyon thought, " _As much as I have always wanted to, I can't cum inside her. She would probably be pissed, and I don't want to ruin her first time like that._ "

But before he could act on his thoughts, Mizore pinned him to the bed, and screamed again. "CUM INSIDE ME!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "DO IT! I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE ME!"

" _Never mind then,"_ Lyon thought, " _Looks like she wants me to. Well, I've never been one to disappoint."_

Pushing her over to where he was on top again and started fucking her as fast as possible. "YES! UGGH… AHHH… I'M… CUMMING! AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, announcing her release. The sudden tightness of her pussy, tipped Lyon over the edge as well. As he let out the loudest grunt of the night, he emptied his seed into her waiting womb. Suddenly feeling the fatigue of the day's events, Lyon rolled over to the side so as not to land on her.

"Haaa…. haaa…. haaa," Mizore panted, "That…. Was…. Amazing…."

"Same," Lyon said, too tired to think of a clever response. As Mizore rolled onto her side to cuddle with him, Lyon defrosted the bed so that he could the cover the two of them with blankets and allow both of them to drift off to sleep.

 **Well, first off. Sorry about not uploading all break. I was using the break to catch up with family and some me time since I didn't have to worry about school anymore. I also had a slight case of writer's block for a while so that put me off of my upload schedule by a lot. Anyway, I did write a longer chapter for you guys this time as a way of saying sorry, so I hope you enjoyed that. And Mizore is officially in the story, sorry it took so long. I decided to pair her with Lyon since Tsukune has Moka, and the other obvious pairing would have been her and Gray. But I think personally, it's okay if you think otherwise, that Juvia and Gray are a better match. And I felt that Lyon really needed a girlfriend, so he ended up with Mizore. She also needed a boyfriend, but not for the same reasons as Lyon. So that's that. This is also my second lemon I've ever written, so tell me if it's better than the first one, or if I should just give up on them entirely. And with that, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you have a nice day, and had nice break and/or Christmas or whatever you celebrate. Bye!**


	11. Not Alone

**Not Alone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rosario + Vampire; nor, do I own the characters of Fairy Tail.**

(Lyon's POV)

"No, I trained to prevent this," Lyon said, the only one living thing surrounded by piles of dead bodies, "So why? Why did it happen like this?" As he looked around the burning ruins of his old village, he heard the roar of a massive monster.

He had expected it to be Deliora. He was used to these dreams; he had them fairly often. Only this time, the monster he was facing wasn't Deliora. Lyon had conquered the Deliora in his dreams a while ago, so he had expected to do the same in this one as they always started out the same. But the monster in this dream, seemed to be unbeatable. Aside from being several times taller than Deliora, it seemed to be much, much older and a hundred times more powerful.

And, for the first time in his dreams, Ur had appeared and attempted to use Iced Shell on the creature. Instead of sealing the monster away for good, however, the icy shell shattered mere moments after the spell was cast, leaving Lyon alone to fight it. Or attempt to, at the very least. He had tried, and failed, to defeat this new threat.

And now, those that he cared for, secretly or otherwise, were lying dead next to him. Gray and Juvia lay dead to his right, while the rest of Fairy Tail was dead behind them. And to his left were the students from Yokai Academy, and beside them was Mizore. That last death seemed to affect Lyon more powerfully than he thought it would have.

And then there was the laughter. The cruel, beautiful laughter that echoed throughout the burning city. "Who are you?" Lyon shouted over the roaring monster, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" the voice responded, chuckling ominously, "Because I want to exterminate the human scum! And to make that pink haired bitch pay for her transgressions." A blonde woman with red eyes and vertically slitted pupils, and a black skin tight dress appeared behind him. "Now suffer more, and die slowly." The woman started cackling as Lyon started to tremble from fear.

"No, no…" he said, clutching his head in his hands as the cackling continued.

"No!" Lyon yelled, jolting awake and waking Mizore in the process.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, catching his gaze with her shocking blue eyes, "Why are you yelling?"

"Nothing… nothing at all," Lyon said, her gaze calming him down, "I just had a nightmare, that's all. What time is it?"

"It's… 12:39," Mizore stated, glancing at her clock, "We did fall asleep during the day."

"I guess that's true," Lyon said, remembering their previous activities, "We did tire ourselves out rather thoroughly."

"Hmmm," Mizore said, with a small blush forming on her cheeks, "I just remembered, that amidst our… activities… I forgot to ask your name."

"Lyon," he said, taking the hint, "Lyon Vastia."

"Pleasure to meet you Lyon," Mizore said, pulling a lollipop from seemingly nowhere and popping it into her mouth, "I thank you for obliging me yesterday."

"My pleasure Mizore," Lyon said, making to get up, "But I really should be going."

Stopping him by grabbing his arm, Mizore spoke. "No. Please stay."

"As you wish," Lyon said, lying back down and letting her cuddle back up against his side. He was acutely aware of their present nakedness, but he had been with women enough times to know that she definitely wasn't in the mood for that. Neither was he, for that matter.

"You said you had nightmare, right Lyon?" Mizore asked caringly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I shouldn't push my problems onto you," he stated, "You already seem to have enough troubles as it is."

"You've already put some of them to rest," she replied, "Tell me about your dream Lyon. It's helps to share them sometimes."

"Fine," Lyon said exasperated, "My dream was about an event that happened back when I was a boy. My village was attacked by a demon named Deliora. I lost my teacher and mother figure, who sacrificed her life to seal the monster. Ever since then, I have been plagued by reoccurring nightmares that replay that scene over and over in my mind." Mizore tilted her head in order to be able to hear him better. "I would normally beat Deliora though, and then move on with my life. But there was a different monster this time, and no matter what I threw at it, it didn't affect the monster at all. So it just walked past me, and killed everyone I knew and held dear," Lyon explainer further, "What I'm about to tell you isn't something that many people know, but I actually came from a different universe, where magic is wide and diverse. As did all of my friends here. In our world, groups of mages would band together into a guild and use our magic as a way of living."

"I see," Mizore said, with complete trust in her eyes, "It would explain a lot. You smell distinctly human, yet you have the same ice powers as yoki-onna's, my race."

"Yes, that's where why we 'smell human' I guess, although I certainly don't smell anything," Lyon said.

"All monsters have increased senses; it's our way of defending ourselves from threats before they appear," Mizore explained.

"I see," Lyon said, mimicking her earlier response, "Anyway, I myself am in a guild. But when I was transported here, I was the only member of my guild to be sent."

"Oh," Mizore said sadly, "So you have felt alone since you got here? Well, you don't have to be. I've been alone as well. If you don't mind, I would like to be your friend, possibly…. Definitely…. More than friends if possible." Mizore looked away shyly, the blush returning to her cheeks.

It was at that moment that, Lyon realized why her death had affected him so greatly in his dream. She was the same as him. Back at home, Lyon had no one to return to, not in a romantic sense. He had his guild mates, but they were almost family to him. He had really never been truly in love with anyone. He had crushed on Juvia hard, but that was mostly because she didn't throw herself at him. He found her beautiful, no doubt about that, but that was the most of his attraction towards her. He had never envisioned a long term relationship with Juvia, but this girl was different in that regard. He could actually see himself living a long life with this girl. Hell, he was already past the point that many couples never made it to.

"I would like that," Lyon said, kissing her tenderly. As Lyon climbed back on top of Mizore to resume where they left off yesterday, they both thought simultaneously, "I love you."

(Gray's POV)

Gray was beyond pissed at Lyon now. He had been enjoying a perfectly fine night with Juvia, when she dropped the bomb that Lyon had tried to steal her from him. Needless to say, that didn't go over well with Gray. Now to add to his growing frustration, he couldn't find Lyon anywhere.

"That bastard, when I find him I'll…" Gray started.

"Who might you be looking for Gray?" Erza interrupted, "I may be of use to you."

"Lyon. I just found out that he made a move on Juvia," Gray growled at her.

"First off, don't ever growl at me again Gray," Erza said menacingly.

"Y-yes mam," Gray stuttered out.

"Good. Now if you are looking for Lyon, I believe that I say him entering one of the girl's rooms. Number 31 I think," she stated, "But, if you are looking for a fight, I definitely will not allow you to find him."

"Thanks for the info," Gray said, grinning, "And I'll buy some cake if you turn a blind eye this time."

"Well, Lyon did try to take Juvia from you, so that does demand opposition," Erza said with a glint in her eye, suddenly changing tones, "Have at him Gray, and I would like strawberries on my cake."

"Of course Erza," Gray said, suppressing a smile, " _If it weren't for cake, stopping Erza would next to impossible."_ While Erza walked off towards the school, intent on being early for the first class, Gray found his way towards the girl's dorms.

Once he found himself at the dorms themselves, Gray made his way towards room 31, not even thinking about what Lyon would be doing in the girl's dorms anyway. Once Gray found the door, he knocked and true to Erza's word, Lyon answered the door…. completely naked and drenched in sweat.

Now Gray wasn't squeamish about nudity. He himself had a stripping habit, and he would have gone completely naked in public several times if his guild mates hadn't warned him beforehand. But that didn't mean that he wanted to see other naked men.

But at this point, he was too furious at Lyon to even care about why he was naked at all. "Oooi, I heard about you making a move on Juvia. When are you gonna take a hint and leave her alone already?" he shouted.

"Is that what this is about? I happen to be in the middle of something right now," Lyon said irritated at Gray's antics, "If it will make you leave me alone so I can get back to my business, I won't go after Juvia anymore."

"Wait what?" Gray asked confused at Lyon's sudden change of heart, "I thought I would have to fight you or something."

"Well I happened to have found somebody, and am now currently in a relationship," Lyon said, "And before you ask like I know you will, her name is Mizore."

"Wait, the purple haired chick from yesterday?" Gray said shocked, "Well that takes her off of my back."

"Yes, now if you would please leave," Lyon said slamming the door in Gray's face.

" _Did he just slam the door in my face? That bastard, what is so important that he would need to…._ " Gray was cut short by the sound of moaning through the door. " _Never mind._ "

(Kurumu's POV)

Kurumu was honestly surprised at how her day went. First she made good with the new girl Lucy after losing a boob size competition. She hadn't expected to do this since being a Succubus should have given her a bigger chest by default, but talking to Lucy was much easier than she thought. And she understood the challenges that succubae had to deal to with on a daily basis. Seriously custom bras are expensive.

And on top of that, she had a cute guy come on to her. The way he did it may have been a bit perverted, but then again most succubae are just as bad. She herself was no exception. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought being molested before. Then again, it wasn't really being molested if she enjoyed it now was it? And she did enjoy it.

She didn't think anyone could blame her though. She was a succubus after all, and as a general rule, her race liked sexually aggressive men. Or people in general.

" _Oh I wish I knew his name. But he had been hell bent on keeping it from me. Probably thought that I would turn him in or something."_ Kurumu thought, thinking back to the experience.

She had been walking down the hallway after the final bell had rung. She wasn't doing well in Math, so Ms. Ririko made her stay behind for a while. Not that it helped her at all. Anyway, she was walking down the hallway when she suddenly felt a hand groping her chest. It only lasted for a second or two, but it was long enough to excite her.

"Hey," she shouted behind her, sensing him tense up, "At least be polite about it and ask first." As Kurumu turned around to meet her "assailant," she noticed that he was tall. Not quite as tall as Saizou, but still taller than most any other guys in her grade. "I never said stop did I?" Kurumu said smirking, guiding his hand back to her breast.

He apparently rather liked having someone want him to continue since he eagerly resumed his ministrations. Kurumu knew instantly that he had done this before because he was way to skilled and handsome to be simply lucky.

"Well now, I didn't expect you to want it," he said smoothly, with a cocky smirk on his face, "At least you know how to have a little fun."

"What's your name cutie?" Kurumu asked, hoping she might get lucky tonight, "I would like to be on a first name basis."

"Sorry doll," he said, much to her disappointment, "Can't tell ya just yet. I definitely don't need the PSC on my ass for assaulting someone. For all I know, you could be baiting me into a trap."

"Well you obviously aren't too worried as you haven't stopped groping my tit for this whole conversation," Kurumu said slyly, "And on that note, show the other one some attention too! Play don't play favorites."

"My bad doll," he said, instantly correcting his "mistake" by bringing his other hand up to massage her other breast, making her moan slightly, "You seem to be honestly enjoying this, so I'll give ya a chance. If you show up at the gym at 6:30, I'll do a private photoshoot. After it's over, and assuming you showed up, I'll tell ya my name then. Deal?"

"Fine," Kurumu said, lost in her pleasure, "I'll show. But you better hold your end of the deal."

"Oh don't worry," he said in her ear, "I won't miss it."

She knew that she could have used her charm ability to make him do it, but she had promised Tsukune and Moka that she would find her destined one without her powers. And she fully intended to keep her promise.

She also knew that he probably wasn't going to be her destined one, but she could have some fun before she found him right? After all, you only live once. So, just like she said, she found herself at the gym at 6:25. She had put on some perfume in the hope he might like it, but aside from that she didn't really fancy herself up.

"Hey doll, you showed," a voice said from behind her, "Didn't think ya would. Most wouldn't if they were in their right mind."

"Yeah, but I'm not most girls," Kurumu said, grinning, "Most girls wouldn't like a random guy fondling them, but like I said I'm not most girls."

"That you aren't," he said, "Anyone come on in. I just finished setting up."

"Good, I don't like waiting," she said with a wink, as she followed him inside. The moment she stepped in, she knew she was in for a treat. He had "set up" all right, but it looked like the photo shoot area was a lavishly made bed.

"All right, now go ahead and jump on that bed," he said, pulling out his camera, "We have to get started."

Doing as he asked Kurumu hopped on the bed, and sat down facing him. "What now?" she asked, with fake innocence.

"Well that's easy," he said with a sinister look, "Strip."

Obviously, he had been expecting some form of resistance as he seemed shocked when Kurumu whipped off her shirt, exposing her black lacy bra underneath.

"You weren't joking when you said you don't like waiting," he said smiling, "Then go ahead and take off that skirt of yours. Show me what's underneath." Kurumu once again did as he said, taking off her skirt and showing her matching underwear.

He had her pose in many positions, most of which were lewd and perverted. And Kurumu loved it. She was getting a chance to flaunt her body without any form of a guilty conscious. The man involved was so by purely his choice. As she finished doing her last pose, which had her leaning back on her hands with her legs spread.

"Alright, you look good," he said, finishing up, "Hey, before you go, how do you feel about some more…. Sexy pictures?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kurumu asked needlessly, fully aware of what he wanted, "Nudes?"

"You hit the nail right on the head doll," he said, "So you up for it?"

"On one condition," she said smartly.

"And that would be?" he asked, eager to see her naked.

"I want to know your name," she replied, "Even I threaten to blab to the PSC, you have incriminating pictures of me as blackmail. If I blab, you just have to post those around the school, and then I'll be labeled as a slut."

"Hmmmm," he said, thinking, "Fine. My name is Gin. Gin Morioka."

"Okay, Gin, what comes off first?" she asked as sexily as possible, "One item at a time though."

"How about you take that bra off first, huh?" he asked perversely, "It looks rather restricting."

"You got it hun," Kurumu said, gladly taking her bra off and letting her E cup tits hang free.

"This is gonna be fun," he stated as he started taking his pictures of Kurumu's naked body. He obviously had fun just like he said, as by the time they finally finished with the nudes, his bulge looked rather uncomfortable.

"Finally done with the pictures," he said, setting his camera down on a nearby stool, "Now for the fun part."

Kurumu did an inner dance for joy as he started to take off his clothes as well. "Oh good, I was worried you wouldn't take a hint Gin," she said sexily, "It sure took you long enough."

"Sorry about that," he said, removing the last of his clothes and then climbing over her, "But I wasn't sure if you would be up for it."

"I'm a succubus, of course I'm up for it," Kurumu said, only half-jokingly, "But, I'm gonna have to be on top for this part." Kurumu pushed Gin onto his back, and then turned herself so that they were facing opposite directions. She wasted no time in taking his 7" dick into her mouth, as she started to give him a bj.

Gin returned the favor by starting to lick her folds, making her moan into his cock. The feeling of her mouth and throat, combined with the vibrations from her moaning increased the pleasure for Gin, pushing him to double up his efforts of eating her out.

They both tried to push the other over the edge, all the while trying not to fall over it themselves. It had turned into a competition of sorts between the two of them.

" _Shit, if I don't make him finish soon, I'm gonna cum,"_ Kurumu thought, worriedly. In a last ditch effort to win their little battle, Kurumu forced down her gag reflex and shoved the rest of cock down her throat, effectively deep throating him. This pushed Gin over the edge as he cried out his release and shot his cum into Kurumu's waiting throat.

As Kurumu sucked his member dry, making sure not spill any of his seed, she pulled off of his dick with a resounding pop, and rolled off of him.

"Shit, I usually never cum first," he said, panting, "Good thing that I can go multiple rounds." His panting turned into a grin as he pushed Kurumu on to the bed and slammed into her sopping wet pussy. Luckily for Kurumu, succubae were born without barriers as a way of promoting sex from a younger age. She still felt a light twinge of pain from being entered so roughly, but it was drowned out by the pleasure she got from how hard he fucked her.

The way he fucked her was almost animalistic, and Kurumu was loving every second of it. Succubae loved men who took charge and that was no truer than in bed. They loved being submissive not because they were submissive by nature, but because it meant that the man was willing to lead rather than be led.

Kurumu brain fogged as she started to think only about how Gin was pounding her into bliss. He obviously remembered how sensitive Kurumu's tits were from earlier because he started playing with the both of them whilst ramming her.

Kurumu hadn't fully recovered from nearly cumming when they were 69'ing earlier, so she was brought over the edge rather quickly. Screaming her release as loud as possible, her walls clenched around Gin's dick milking him for his cum. This pushed him over the edge for the second time as he shot his hot cum into Kurumu's womb.

"Haaa…. haaa…. haaa," Gin panted, "Got… enough energy…. for another round?"

"Sorry," Kurumu said, coming down from her high, "That took the last out of me."

"What, so I have to go jack off or something?" he said irritated.

"I never said that," Kurumu said with another wink. As Kurumu crawled over to Gin, she closed his cock in between her breast and began titty fucking him.

"Shit," he said, groaning his approval at her ministrations. Getting another idea on how to please him further, Kurumu sucked on the head of dick while rubbing the rest of it in between her soft breasts. Getting impatient, Gin stood up and pulled Kurumu onto her knees. Before she had time to react, he forced her head onto his cock and started face fucking her as fast as he could. It wasn't long before he grunted his release for the third and final time and gave her another helping of his cum, choosing to spray it on her tits rather than down her throat.

As Gin collapsed onto the bed, and they both tried to come down from nirvana, Kurumu asked Gin a question. "What are you gonna do with those pictures?" she asked, gulping for air.

"I was gonna use them as jack off material," he responded equally winded.

"I've gotta deal for you then," she said, starting to regain her breath, "You go out with me, and never show those pictures, and we can fuck whenever you want. Outside of school of course."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he replied.

"Then thanks for the fuck, babe," Kurumu said slyly.

 **Okay, another lemon. I would like to say that these aren't ever intended. They just kinda come about. Anyway, Gin is now in the picture and he and Kurumu are officially a couple. I personally like this couple since I find both of them to be huge perverts and Gin's high hormones counter Kurumu's libido as a succubus. So I think that they work. Anyway the characters are starting to come into the story more frequently now, so the plot will start moving forward again. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you have a nice day. Bye!**


	12. Update

**Update**

 **So, like the title says, this is going to be a little update on how the story will go. I am sorry, but this story is going to be on an indefinite hiatus simply because I lost my momentum in writing this story, and that left at a loss for ideas. I know that this story doesn't have the most readers, but it's unfair to those dedicated readers who are constantly waiting for a new chapter to be out. I'm sorry, but I am out of ideas, and I don't want to put out crappy content. If you guys have any ideas at all about where the story should go, or how it should play out from here on out, feel free to PM me and tell me. I would welcome any kind of ideas on how you guys think it should play out, as the most important part of the story and of me writing in general is that the viewers have to enjoy it. So please message me any ideas you have via PM on the Fanfiction website, or through email at markthacker14 . Anyways, thank you guys who have stuck by me through the whole story thus far, and please, feel free to send me any ideas as to where I should go next. Hope you guys have a nice day.**


	13. Discovered

**Discovered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of the characters from Rosario + Vampire.**

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune found himself in his psyche once more. He hadn't tried to bring himself here, so he assumed that Damph had brought him here. He turned around to find Damph staring at him, with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked, worried, "You look pale, and honestly terrified."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Damph snapped back, "Due to your little stunt with Moka, it seems that her father has caught wind of your little night of pleasure."

"What!? How!?" Tsukune exclaimed, now understanding why Damph looked so terrified, "Moka and I haven't told anybody."

"Someone must have seen you two together and informed her father of the match," Damph replied, deep in thought, "They were probably trying to gain his favor by telling him."

"Just great," Tsukune said irritably, "So what do we do?"

"I have no other choice, but to give you more of the sealed power," Damph stated, "Without it, you would be like an ant to him. I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to have to fight him."

"Maybe I could surprise him?" Tsukune said uncertainly, "I'm sure he won't be expecting much from me."

"True, but we shouldn't take chances," Damph said, "You will need this. You know the basics of yoki control, so you should theoretically be able to handle this for a short period of time."

"And if I can't?" Tsukune asked, fearing the answer, "If I can't control it."

"That's easy, you'll die," Damph said coldly. He stared at Tsukune, as though trying to convey all of his thoughts at once.

"I thought so," he replied, "So how much energy will you be giving me this time, and for how long?"

"Right now, I have little choice but to give you all of it," Damph said, sighing in frustration, "Really dude, why couldn't you just keep it in your pants for a little while. It can't be that hard can it?"

"Well, what would you have done in my position Damph?" Tsukune countered, "I mean, would you have turned her down? She either would have been pissed and kicked me to the moon and back for leading her on like that, or she might have felt like she wasn't beautiful enough, neither of which are things I want for her, or me for that matter."

"Alright, you know what fair enough," Damph relented, "But back to your second question, as to how long you will have the complete power, I would say that depends on how well you handle it. If you control it well enough, then I can't see any reason why you couldn't keep it for good. That being said, if you can't cope with it, I couldn't let you keep it for any longer than absolutely necessary. If you can get her father to step down without a fight, that would be ideal for both of us."

"Alright, I wouldn't mind peace at all really," Tsukune stated, "What's our game plan for that?"

"Moka's father, Issa Shuzen, is a human/monster peace supporter. Perhaps if you played to that side of him, then maybe you could on his good side. If it turns out that he acutally likes you, then maybe this could turn into a one of kind opportunity. You might even get his approval to have Moka's hand."

"Okay, idealistic situations aside," Tsukune said doubtfully, "Are there any hiccups that could up end this plan?"

"Well there is one, but that is so unlikely that I probably don't even have to tell you," Damph said, "You need to let Moka know about this as soon as possible. We are going to need her help if this is going to go through."

"Alright, sounds easy enough," Tsukune said, a bit of hope starting to blossom inside of him, "Anything else before I go?"

"No, that's about it," Damph replied, "Try to master the power I give you before Moka's father shows up, and try to be ready for anything."

"Alright got it," Tsukune stated, "This will work out, I honestly believe that now." Little did Tsukune know just how wrong he was. As Damph allowed the rest of Tsukune's power to flow into him, Tsukune found that he wasn't prepared for how much there was lying in wait. It honestly felt like a tidal wave that was threatening to consume him at any moment. This went on for a good minute or so, until right when Tsukune felt that he was about to give in, the flood stopped.

(Moka's POV)

Moka awoke to an enormous amount of energy coming from her right. Being the vampire she was, she took as both a challenge and a threat simultaneously, with the latter being the foremost emotion on her mind. Jumping out of bed ready for a fight, Moka found that the source of the energy was none other than her precious Tsukune. She felt the same energy before, only this time it felt more relaxed as opposed to angry and destructive. After calming down enough to understand the situation, she saw Tsukune staring out the window, looking worried and in awe at the power emanating from him.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked concerned, "You seem worried."

"I am," he replied softly, "Damph called me back into my psyche, and he had some things to say. None of them were good."

"What did he say?" Moka asked, wondering why Damph had called Tsukune, "What was bad about it?"

"Moka," Tsukune said silently, "Your father knows about us."

Moka stared at Tsukune for a while, before breaking out into a grin. "Oh I get it now," she said, "You wanted to play a little joke on me. Well, sorry to say that it won't work."

"What? No, that's not it," Tsukune started.

"Tsukune give it up already, I caught you," Moka said, still smiling.

"No, I'm being serious here Moka. He knows about us," Tsukune tried to explain.

"Tsukune, enough!" Moka said, starting to lose her smile, "My father can't know about us. We haven't told anyone, and no one knows us well enough to bother telling him. So enough is enough. Don't take this joke farther than it needs to go. Now get dressed, school will start s…." Moka was cut off as she felt something that made her shake with dread and fear.

"Moka, who does that energy belong to?" Tsukune asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh god, you were right. He's here, and he brought HER with him," Moka said, shaking, "Why did he have to bring her of all people?"

"Who's her?" Tsukune asked, wondering who could make Moka shake so much.

"My step-mother, Gyokuro. I don't get it why would he bring her along? They haven't gotten along in years," Moka said, dropping to her knees."

"Why can't I just go hide or something?" Tsukune asked, hoping for a way out. Only to have the door behind him shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Well, that would be because I'm already here boy," said Issa Shuzen, arriving on the scene.


	14. The Prince vs The Noble

**The Prince vs. The Noble**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of the characters from Rosario + Vampire.**

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune had not been an easy person to scare for most of his lifetime. Only recently had he really begun to understand fear as he was surrounded by people who scared him with their power. Moka was the first when she lost control, and now her father had him shaking where he stood. A fact that Issa Shuzen obviously noticed.

"Hmph! You're the one who stole my daughter's virginity?" Issa said with anger creeping into his voice, "A weakling like you, who can't even stop shaking at the mere sight of me? I hope you are ready to die, vermin!" And with that, the eldest Shuzen rushed Tsukune.

"Wait! Can't we….," Tsukune couldn't finish his sentence as Issa punched him in the chest hard enough to send him through the wall, and several trees before he finally stopped. The hit was hard enough to cause him to cough up blood, and to find himself back in his psyche.

"I am utterly convinced that whatever higher power there is must have personal vendetta against you right now," Damph said, looking worried.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, "And why am I here? Shouldn't I be fighting?"

"You are technically," Damph said, sending an image of Tsukune's body standing up from the rubble of the trees he flew through and flaring his yoki, "It's similar to what happened when Moka attacked you, only your body is conscious this time. And as for the second question, well, do you remember the hiccup I said was unlikely to happen?"

"Yeah…," Tsukune replied, fearing the worst, "Why?"

"Yeah it kinda happened," Damph deadpanned.

"Son of a bitch!" Tsukune yelled in frustration, "Care to explain what the hiccup is then?!"

"It's Gyokuro, Moka's step-mother," Damph explained hurriedly, "She hates Moka's mother, and would do anything to spite her, even if it meant getting you killed."

"What?" Tsukune asked, receiving another image of his body rushing Issa, only to get knocked back again, "Why would she do that? Is she insane?"

"Absolutely," Damph replied, "And that's the point you need to make to Moka's father, remind him of Gyokuro's hate for Akasha, and it might calm him down. You will need to tire him out first though, so have fun with that."

"Wait, what?" Tsukune questioned, only to get sucked back to reality.

"…are to explain you shoddy fighting abilities boy?" Issa questioned, "I was under the impression that my daughter was training you."

"She is, it's just that I'm taking too long to get my head in the game," Tsukune replied, finally dodging one of Issa's punches and landing one of his own, "I think I got it though."

"Don't get cocky boy," Issa said, rushing the boy again, "One punch means nothing."

"Wrong," Tsukune said, rushing to meet Issa, "It means the tides are changing."

As the two met each other, they're supercharged fist collided causing a shockwave to shake the ground.

At first Issa seemed stunned at the power Tsukune was showing, but then he shook off his bewilderment and started to smirk, "This shall be more fun than I thought." Issa rushed to meet Tsukune once more.

(Moka's POV)

As Moka attempted to go help her mate, she was suddenly pulled back. "Where do you think you're going, little girl?" a voice said from behind her, before the owner of said voice launched Moka into a wall.

"Gyokuro," Moka said with contempt, picking herself up to meet her adversary, "Couldn't stand knowing I was happy could you?"

"Moka dear," Gyokuro said, just as hatefully, "You know it's nothing to do with you personally, but hurting you also hurts your bitch of a mother, and I couldn't pass THAT up for sure."

"You don't understand how much I've wanted to put you in your place for years Gyokuro," Moka stated, bringing herself into a fighting position, "And now you've given me an opportunity to do just that."

"Oh, adopting your mother's catchphrase now, are we?" Gyokuro taunted, "Well, I had a catchphrase too once. I believe it went something along the lines of…. oh I remember! Die Maggot!" She yelled, throwing a punch to Moka's stomach.

Moka blocked the attack, and retaliated with a kick to Gyokuro's head, who promptly ducked under the kick and grabbed Moka's leg. Only to throw her over her head, and into the opposite wall. "Poor, little Moka. You know that vampire's grow older with age, and I am well over two hundred years old. You, on the other hand, are only sixteen. What makes you think you have anything over me?" Gyokuro questioned.

"A lot of things actually," Moka replied cockily.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you far more than I should," Gyokuro stated upon hearing Moka's comment.

(Natsu's POV)

Natsu lived for the simple things in life. Fighting, eating fire, sleeping with Lucy; those kinds of things. He didn't live for having the entire school start shaking and make his motion sickness act up. One minute he was all bright and happy, and the next he was on the ground, looking ill, and about to throw up.

"Really dude?" Gray taunted, "You got motion sickness from that of all things?"

"Shut up Ice Princess," Natsu mumbled, while trying to keep down his lunch, "It's not funny."

"That aside," Erza said frustrated at their comments, "We need to get the student body to safety before this building collapses. We don't want any deaths occurring on our watch."

"Alright, everybody!" Lucy yelled, getting on top of things, "Everyway make your way to the ground floor, and outside in an orderly fashion!" This is turn caused everyone to panic and start rushing for the doorway, which made Erza more irritated.

"She said 'Orderly!'" Erza yelled in anger, making everyone stand still in fear, "Single file, down the stairs and out the door! Go!" Natsu didn't think he had ever seen a group of teenagers listen so closely as they were almost immediately in a single line and walking out of the classroom. Until he was knocked out by Erza, and watched the world go to black.

(Moka's POV)

Moka that Gyokuro was among some of the eldest vampires, but this was fucking ridiculous. She hadn't even managed to touch Gyokuro, but for one time which the blond haired hag looked she actually enjoyed.

"You know, I was hoping for a bit more from the prodigy child of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver," Gyokuro said smirking, all the while stalking towards Moka, "I guess parentage isn't everything now is it?"

"Shut it, you blond whore!" Moka yelled in anger, which caused Gyokuro's face to twist into one of sadistic pleasure.

"Now why did you have to say that Moka? Now I have to punish you," Gyokuro said laughing maniacally, bring her leg down towards Moka's head.

Only to have it caught by a familiar pinkette. Gyokuro looked at the newcomer in a shocked manner, which quickly turned to rage.

"Mother…," Moka said, shocked to see her mother here aiding her, "Why are you here?"

"I heard of Issa's discovery, and couldn't allow him to harm you," Akasha replied, "Of course I thought that Gyokuro might have had something to do with it."

"You….," Gyokuro said, trembling with poorly contained rage, "YOU WILL DIE THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH I CAN CONCIEVE YOU PINK HAIRED SLUT!"

"Hmm," Akasha said calmly, tossing Gyokuro out of the hole Issa had made previously, "That sounds lovely Gyokuro. A pity it won't come to pass by your hand ever."

"We shall see about that, Bloodriver!" Gyokuro exclaimed, flaring her yoki as much as possible, "Now die!" And with that she charged the pink haired shinso.

To which, said shinso calmly lifted her leg and then slammed it down on the approaching vampire's head with enough force to cause a mini crater to form underneath her foot, as well knock out the angered vampiress. "Know your place Gyokuro," Akasha said coolly.

" _I'm supposed to live up to that!?"_ Moka thought in awe of her mother's power, " _There's no way I could ever…"_ Moka's thoughts were cut short when her mother, having jumped back through the hole, grabbed and brought her in for a hug.

"It's okay baby," Akasha said soothingly, "That woman will never hurt you. Not while I live." Moka couldn't help the tears that found their unbidden into her eyes, nor could she help the cries that followed.

As Moka cried into her chest, Akasha looked towards the source of the shockwaves shaking the very earth. " _Issa, why have you let that woman corrupt you so?_ " she mentally asked.

(Tsukune's POV)

They had only been fighting for ten minutes, but they had been the longest ten minutes of Tsukune's life. For every hit he got on Issa, the elder vampire would land three. He had never imagined that such a person existed. It almost felt like he was trying fight an unstoppable force. One that no matter how hard he pushed in back, it would return stronger than before.

"I commend your strength boy," Issa said, dodging a punch from Tsukune and delivering one right back, "But you are no match for me, as of yet. Had you trained for another year, a few more months even, you could have stood a chance. But I can tell that this power is new to you, and you have yet to control it properly."

"I won't….," Tsukune began, but was stopped by a horrible pain in his entire body. It felt as if his body was trying to rip itself apart. " _Shit! My body can't handle this power much longer. I have to end this now!"_ As Tsukune stood there panting, he channeled enough yoki into his legs to keep up with Issa, and then put the rest into his right hand. He was going to end this with one punch.

"What? Are you giving up already?" Issa taunted, as if daring Tsukune to throw that punch.

"Nope, I'm not giving up on this fight!" Tsukune yelled, charging Issa, "I'M ENDING IT!" As Tsukune's fist connected with Issa's chest, the ground beneath them fractured and split. Trees bent back, and some even snapped from the force of the punch. But the one object Tsukune had hoped to break, stood there panting in pain, but otherwise fine.

"You see boy?" Issa said, with some blood leaking out of his mouth, "That was all of your strength, and while it hurt like motherfucker, it wasn't enough for you to take me out."

As Tsukune felt the power drain from his body, he dropped to his knees defeated, after their long, excruciating battle that shook the earth.

"Goodbye, Tsukune Aono," Issa said, honoring him by using his name before he plunged his hand down towards the boy's heart.

Only to have it stopped by soft, ivory hands. "Enough Issa," Akasha said, "Or I shall be your next opponent."

"Akasha?" Issa asked in bewilderment, having believed her to be dead, "How… when did…. Why? Why vouch for this boy? Do you approve of their courtship?"

"So long as he remains loyal to her, and shows her the love she deserves, then I have no qualms with them being together," Akasha said, ready to fight Issa if need be, "I can't allow you to...mmmh!" Akasha was cut short by Issa grabbing her and giving her a searing kiss. A kiss that Akasha tried to fight off, but gave into within moments.

As the two elder vampires separated due to a lack of air, Issa rested his forehead on hers and said, "I thought that I had lost you Akasha."

"And I you," Akasha said, gasping for air, "I believed that Gyokuro had corrupted you at long last."

As the two went in for another kiss, something stopped them. "DISGUSTING!" Moka screamed, having just arrived on the sight, "I didn't ever need to see that happen in my lifetime! And what about Tsukune, what happened to protecting him huh?

"You two may stay together if that what you wish," Issa said, startling his third youngest. "Wait what?" Moka asked in bewilderment, wondering if she just heard her father right.

"I said…," Issa started again, only to be cut off his first wife. "You pink haired bitch," Gyokuro yelled, "You won't take him from me again!"

Akasha, having heard the statement began walking towards her blond rival. "Go ahead, kill me Akasha," Gyokuro said with tears in her eyes, "Spare me the pain of…," Only to cut off by Akasha in the oddest way possible. By Akasha bringing her into a passionate kiss, similar to the one Issa gave her previously.

When Akasha pulled away, she said, "There. Now we can both have him." Gyokuro stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened, until she quickly gave up and returned the kiss that Akasha had given her.

As the most unexpected make-out session began to heat up, Issa pulled them apart. "Girls, with all due respect….," Gyokuro turning on him, caused Issa to shut up. "Oh no! This is the first bit of love anyone has shown me since Kokoa was born. I'm not letting…."

"If you would allow me to finish," Issa said, cutting her off, "I was going to say that we should move this back to the castle, where I might join in."

"Well," the two women said, looking at Issa with lustful eyes, "I guess that's acceptable."

As the trio disappeared, Moka and Tsukune just stood where they were, utterly confused and grossed out. "I could have gone my entire life without hearing or witnessing that," Moka said.

"Me too," Tsukune agreed, "Listen, we're both beaten and tired. Wanna just go sleep this off?"

"Definitely," Moka said, picking Tsukune up and carrying him back to their room. As soon as they were under the covers, it was lights out. Almost.

"Good job guys," Damph said to the two of them, "Now…,"

"No!" Moka and Tsukune said simultaneously, "We'll talk tomorrow. Right now, we're going to sleep." And with that, the two of them faded out of Tsukune's psyche.

"Wow, they didn't even notice did they?" Damph asked the shadows, only to have them part to reveal a woman.

"No, they didn't," said Moka, only this version had pink tinged tips, and light armor that had bat-like wings protruding from it, "But they will; tomorrow they will see."


	15. Epiphanies, and Wants

**Awakening**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rosario + Vampire or Fairy Tail.**

(Tsukune's POV)

He had woken up some time ago, but he didn't really know just when he had awoken as his alarm clock had been destroyed in fight that occurred earlier. " _Damn it!"_ Tsukune thought, " _I'm supposed to protect Moka, but how can I do that when I can't even beat her father? He's powerful yeah, but there must be stronger people out there. People who could want to harm his Moka."_

This thought brought Tsukune out of his contemplation as he looked at the silver haired goddess laying beside him. "I have to get stronger," Tsukune said quietly, thinking out loud, "My 'strength' won't cut it if I want to protect her. I have to talk to Damph again, and see if he has any ideas." With that statement, Tsukune laid in bed thinking of how he could get into his psyche. After several minutes of thought, he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. This brought him into a meditative state, and while concentrating on his breathing, Tsukune pictured the landscape of his psyche. He had been there only a handful of times, but that was enough for him know the layout of it fairly well. When he finally opened his eyes, Tsukune saw Damph sitting in front of him smirking like a cocky prick.

"Well, it seems like you figured out how to get here," Damph said with false praise, "Only took you a few months and a near death experience to do it. But in all seriousness, good timing. We desperately need to talk."

"No kidding," Tsukune said curtly, wanting to get to the chase, "I need to get stronger, and quickly. Do you have any ideas on how I could do that?"

"Hold your horses kid," Damph said reproachfully, losing the smirk, "You saw what happened when you over exerted yourself. You barely lasted ten minutes before the stress was too much for your body to handle. How do you plan to get stronger?"

"I need to find somebody to train me. Somebody stronger than Moka's father," Tsukune said simply, as if it were that easy, "And I need to find them quickly."

"Okay then, that's it huh? Just find someone more powerful than one of the strongest vampires alive," Damph said, with more than a little sarcasm, "Should be a piece of cake."

"I never said it would be easy," Tsukune retorted, "That's why I'm asking you. So do you have any ideas?"

Damph just sighed in response, "You're lucky I'm a part of you, or you would be dead by now. Why don't you try asking the Bus Driver? He not only knew where Moka's mother was, but he also knew to bring her here, so he obviously knows more than he lets on."

"Nothing else?" Tsukune asked hopefully, "Looking for a few more options just in case he doesn't know anything."

"Nope, you're on your own if he doesn't know anything," Damph said completely serious.

"Well it's a start," Tsukune said, trying to be upbeat. And with that, his psyche faded into black as Tsukune woke from his slumber.

(Moka's POV)

Moka woke in an unfamiliar place. It almost looked like Tsukune psyche, but distinctly different somehow.

"In case you haven't picked on it by now," a strange voice said from behind, "This is YOUR psyche."

Moka instantly went on the defensive, whirling around to face the voice. Only to stare in shock at the being before her. It looked and sounded like her, but had her mother's aura about it. "Who are you?" Moka asked, thunderstruck at seeing "herself," but with some drastic changes. It had her hair, eyes, and physique, but the ends of it hair were dyed pink and its energy was the same as her mother's, albeit slightly weaker.

"Oh? I'm you," it responded with a giggle, "Or rather, I'm what you could be. I'm the power you could possess."

"I could possess if what?" Moka questioned angrily, "What makes you think I need more power?"

"Well if your fight with Gyokuro was anything to go off of," she taunted, "Then I daresay that you need quite a bit more. I mean seriously, for the prodigy child of the leader of the Three Dark Lords and the leader of the strongest vampire clan in history, you would think you could have lasted at least five minutes. But no, you were beaten so thoroughly it's amazing your pride still exists."

"S-shut up!" Moka screamed, looking back at her last few fights, " _She's right. I was always called a prodigy. But these last few fights have just been pathetic. Tsukune beat me senseless while unconscious when we first met, and then I couldn't beat that red-headed mage, and now Gyokuro had me at the throat until my mother showed up."_

"I see you've realized it," the entity said with satisfaction, "And to add the icing on the cake, Tsukune is already standing up to the likes of your father. I know you felt it, the sting at your pride when he was right about your father showing up and Tsukune facing him head on. Meanwhile, you couldn't do anything to help him. You were completely and utterly powerless to do anything worthwhile."

"I-i….," Moka stuttered, feeling her pride shatter like a pane of glass, "How do I get stronger from here. How!?"

"Easy," it replied, extending her hand, "Just take my hand. This isn't like Tsukune's power, your body has been preparing itself for this influx ever since you received the power at birth. All you have to do is accept it."

"Well, what's the catch?" Moka asked stubbornly, refusing to blindly accept the proposal, "This can't be for free."

"Well," the being said with a sinister smile, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"No," Moka said simply. "Come again?" the entity said, "What did you say?"

"I said no," Moka repeated, "I don't want your power. I'll get more powerful on my own."

"Hehehe," the entity chuckled, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's cute, you saying that. Oh that's fine, but just know….that there will come a time when you are going to need power to protect Tsukune and you'll have to accept my power."

"We'll see about that," Moka replied, "We'll see."

"Yeah, yeah," it said, turning around to walk away and starting to fade in the process, "Just you wait, you will have to accept me soon enough."

And just like that, Moka's psyche started to fade to black. When she awoke, she saw Tsukue sitting at the edge of the bed. He seemed troubled, if his aura was anything to go off of.

"Tsukune," Moka started, "What wrong dear? Why are you so troubled?"

"I'm not strong enough," he said seriously, "I wasn't strong enough to protect you. Hell I couldn't even protect myself. If your mother hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened?"

"Tsukune, you stood up to my father," Moka said, attempting to cheer him up, "There are hundreds, maybe thousands of vampires that couldn't hope to achieve even that."

"If you can even call it standing up to him," Tsukune said, chuckling darkly, "I only did a small amount of damage throughout the entire fight, and my body gave out within ten minutes of us starting. Hell I could barely touch him."

"At least you damaged your opponent," Moka said, looking down in shame, "I didn't even hit Gyokuro. She toyed with me the entirety of our battle."

"Even still," Tsukune replied, "For as powerful as damphirs are supposed to be, I made them seem like a joke yesterday."

As Moka crawled over to him and hugged him from behind, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright love," Moka said soothingly, "We'll get stronger together. I promise."

When Tsukune leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder as well, he couldn't help but smile. "Where would I be without you?" he asked.

"Still stuck as a human in that boring school of yours," she replied softly, allowing a small smile to grace her face.

"Isn't that the truth?" he asked rhetorically, as he and Moka layed back down to rest their sore bodies'. "I talked to Damph earlier," he said once they got situated.

"Oh, and what did he say?" she asked in response to her mate's statement.

"He said that if I wanted to get stronger, I should ask the Bus Driver if he knew a way for it to happen," Tsukune explained, "Consider how he always seems to know what's going on at all times, no matter what."

"That does seem to be the case," Moka said, wondering if she should tell Tsukune about her visit to her own psyche, "Let's sleep love. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Orrrrrrrr," Tsukune said slowly, starting to nip at her ear, "We could do other things to pass the time until morning."

"Oh you naughty devil you," Moka said, lust slowly making its way into her voice. She decided not to tell Tsukune about her visit to her psyche as he climbed on top of her, and the two lost themselves in each other's bodies.

 **Author's note: I know the last three chapters have come out at random, and that is mainly due to me not having any ideas on where to take the story. I tried to open it up to you guys on what you wanted to see, but no one spoke up and the story went into temporary hiatus. I can say that the story if no longer on hiatus since I believe that I have someone who can basically proof read any chapter I put out and help me come up with ideas on where to take it next. But he doesn't like reading lemons, so if any more of those appear, just know that they won't help further the plot, but will instead be a tool for building relationships. But with all that out of the way, know that I might be putting out a new story. It will be a R+V and Black Butler crossover, if it does happen. So be on the lookout for that. I don't know what I will call it yet, but I'll let you guys know. So, with that said, I hope you all enjoy, and I hope you have a good day.**


	16. Mikogami: The Exorcist

**Mikogami: The Exorcist**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rosario Vampire, or Fairy Tail.**

 _Italics_ =thoughts

*time skip/flashback*

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune stood at the bus stop, waiting for the Bus Driver to show. He always seemed to show up whenever anyone even thought about him, so Tsukune had his fingers crossed that the same held true for him. His wish was answered when he heard the familiar rumble of a bus pulling up. The doors opened upon the vehicle stopping completely.

"What'cha looking for, kid?" the Bus Driver asked, his eyes glowing the usually eerie white. His question snapped Tsukune out his reverie. He had been surveying the land in front of him, and he had to admit that it had an eerie beauty to it. The red ocean stretching out into the horizon, starting from the cliff that stood behind a pumpkin-headed scarecrow with a sign hanging from its neck. Individually, the pieces were rather unnerving; but together, they blended into Tsukune's favorite view in the entire school. " _Aside from Moka naked, but that kinda goes without saying._ " he thought

"I have to question to ask you," Tsukune stated, hoping he would get the answer he wanted.

"Fire away," the Bus Driver said, with his patented creepy laugh. A part of Tsukune knew that he or Moka, or probably any of the more powerful mages in Fairy Tail could demolish the Bus Driver, but that laugh still unnerved him. It unnerved Moka too, although she would never admit it.

"You brought Moka's mother here, correct?" Tsukune asked.

"Indeed I did," was his reply.

"So I'm assuming you know about my predicament then?"

"You need someone to train you because your strength surpassed Moka's, but you still can't handle your full power, am I right?" the Bus Driver asked, hitting the nail on the head like everyone thought he would.

"That about sums it up," Tsukune stated, "Got anyone in mind?"

"Why don't you try talking to the headmaster?"

"You think that he'll help me?"

"Quite frankly, if he can't help you, then you're screwed beyond belief."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Tsukune said, hoping that the headmaster could help him.

"That all?" the Bus Driver asked, as if reading his mind.

"Yup, that's about it,"

"Hmph, good luck kid," he said, before shutting the door to the bus and starting the engine.

"Thanks, for what it's worth," Tsukune said, turning back to the school. He took off, using his yoki to speed up his run. He had to admit, with what yoki his body could handle, he definitely enjoyed the benefits it gave. Getting somewhere faster for instance. He ended up stopping his run however, when he saw a familiar head of purple hair lip-locked with a man who had spiky, silver hair.

"Hey Mizore, so you found someone huh?" Tsukune called out, getting her attention and causing her to break the lip-lock. She blushed when she saw who it was, and just nodded her slightly. The man seemed annoyed at Tsukune cock blocking him, but otherwise seemed kind enough. " _Kind of reminds of Gray, now that I think about._ "

"And who might you be?" the silver haired man asked, hugging Mizore from behind, "I don't remember seeing you before."

"Name's Tsukune," he replied, walking closer to the two, "And you?"

"My name is Lyon Vastia," the man said, extending his hand to Tsukune, "I came here with the Fairy Tail guild."

Suddenly it clicked why Lyon reminded him of Gray. He and Gray had trained under the same master. So obviously their aura's would be similar. "Ok, that makes sense." Tsukune shook the extended hand firmly.

"How goes your training?" Lyon asked, retracting his hand to loop it around Mizore's waist once more, "I heard you needed a bit of help."

"It could definitely be going better," he replied, scratching the back of head, "My body can't really handle the enormity of my energy."

"Ah, sounds….perplexing to say the least," Lyon said, not sure how to respond to that.

"Isn't that the truth?" Tsukune asked rhetorically, "Anyway how did you and Mizore hook up?"

"I just got shot down by you and Gray, and was feeling lonely," Mizore said, breaking her silence, "Lyon noticed, and came to talk to me. One thing led to the next, and we umm….," A blush spread across both their faces, and Tsukune got the gist of what she was saying.

"You two fucked?" Tsukune asked with a sly smile. The couple just nodded their heads in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it; same thing happened with me and Moka."

"You would have to be an idiot to not know that you two have that kind of relationship," Mizore said, confusing Tsukune.

"What do you mean?"

"We can all hear you from the opposite dorms," Lyon and Mizore said simultaneously.

"Oh..., well that explains a lot." Tsukune said, thinking back to how Moka's father found out. " _I wonder who ratted us out?_ " That's when Tsukune realized something was off about the energy of the couple. They had their own separate energies, but their was one spot where it felt like a perfect mixture of the couple's auras. It dawned on him what that meant as he noticed where the energy was located. "Congratulations you two!" he exclaimed, breaking into a smile.

They seemed confused at his sudden outburst, but Lyon was the one to speak up. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I noticed that there was an energy that seemed like a perfect combination of your guys'," he explained.

"Well, we're both right here," Lyon replied, not understanding what he meant, "So, what does that mean?"

Mizore, on the other hand, only seemed perplexed for a little while. Then her eyes widened in shock and hope. "The energy, is it coming from here?" she asked, placing her hand where her womb would be. Tsukune just nodded and let his eyes smile for him.

"You mean?" Lyon started, looking at Mizore, whose entire body was radiating happiness. She looked back at him and nodded, a smiling stretching across her face. Lyon started to radiate the same happiness, causing him to pick her up and spin her around, the both of them smiling like love drunk idiots.

"Now, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I'm right," Tsukune started, feeling happy for the both of them, "But I think it would be worth it to talk to the headmaster and make sure."

"Of course!" Mizore said enthusiastically, placing her hand on her stomach.

*Twenty Minutes later*

Knocking on the Headmaster's door, Tsukune heard him say 'come in,' and proceeded to open the door.

"I've been expecting you Mr. Aono," a man in white priests robes said, standing behind his desk, "Although I wasn't expecting you to have company." He gestured towards Mizore and Lyon, who were talking animatedly about whether they wanted a boy or a girl.

"Well, I was on my here, when I saw these two and stopped to chat," Tsukune started to explained, "While we were talking I noticed an energy signature that was like….,"

"...a perfect combination of their energies, correct?" the Headmaster finished, with Tsukune nodding his head in confirmation, "I'm amazed you caught it so quickly Mr. Aono; most wouldn't have noticed for at least a month. But you are correct in your assumption, Ms. Shirayuki is indeed pregnant."

Hearing this caused Mizore to nearly shoot through the roof in glee, Lyon not far behind her. The Headmaster seemed genuinely happy for the two of them, if his grin was anything to go off of. He seemed to refocus rather quickly as he cleared his throat, getting the couple's attention. "I hate to do this, but if you two could please leave, Mr. Aono and I have some business to discuss."

Taking his advice, Lyon and Mizore left, closing the door behind them as they left. Turning to face Tsukune, the Headmaster started to speak. "So, it seems that you are unable to properly use your powers since your body seems unable to handle their entirety. Am I right?"

"Yeah, hit the nail on the head with that one," Tsukune said, sobering up, "Can you help me?"

"Me personally? No," the Headmaster said, causing Tsukune's spirit to deflate a bit, "But I know someone who can."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tsukune asked impatiently, "Where is he?"

"He happens to live in China,"

"China!? How am I supposed to get to China?!"

"Relax, you won't be heading there for several months as he doesn't like unexpected visitors," the headmaster said, "Listen I understand you are eager, but this will take time to set up. Until then, just enjoy your time here."

"Alright," Tsukune said, defeated for now, "What's his name?"

"That's a question with a rather heavy answer," the Headmaster stated, "The only reason I will even tell you is because we both happen to be great friends with your mother." Seeing Tsukune's expression, the Headmaster quickly cut him off. "We can't help you communicate with her; it just means that we will keep your secret unless you specifically tell someone."

"Ok," Tsukune said, eager to know who would train him, "Who is he?"

"Well first off, my name is Mikogami Tenmei: the Exorcist," he said, causing Tsukune to do a double take. The headmaster was a Dark Lord?! WTF?! "Moka's mother is the second dark lord, and our leader to boot. And the man that will be training you is our partner." Realization dawned on Tsukune of what that meant. "You will be training under Touhou Fuhai once preparations are completed."

(Kuyou's POV)

To say that he was pissed was an understatement. He had been trying to get some dirt on Tsukune Aono for weeks now, but everytime he came up with nothing. He didn't break the school's rules, he was obviously a monster as he was seen drinking from Moka's neck several times, and sex wasn't banned at the school. Matter of fact, there were several students who fucked right out in the hallway since hormones ran especially high in monster teens.

It was even encouraged to find a sex partner to reduce aggression levels. And now, Aono had been seen fighting Issa Shuzen. THE Issa Shuzen, the leader of the Shuzen household. And he stood his own, albeit for a short time. This meant that none of them could hope to match his strength and hope to make it out alive. All of this just made him angry beyond belief, to the point that he had to relieve it through sexual means himself.

Keito was on all fours in front of him as he took her violently. Her screams of pleasure were an indication that she quite enjoyed what would be considered painful sex by most women. Keito, despite his resolve not to care for any of his subjects, was someone he had a soft spot for. She was, in secret of course, his mate. The two were trying for a child to make certain that Kuyou's parents couldn't separate the two of them.

Kuyou was snapped out of his thoughts when Keito screamed her release, and clamped down on him. This prompted him to shoot his load inside of her with a grunt, and then fall down beside her in his bed. She was the only woman allowed in his bed, and he was the only man allowed in hers. It was the deal they had made last year upon claiming each other. As the two lay panting, Kuyou continued his thoughts from earlier.

None were allowed to take her from him. He ran his hand through her purple hair, causing her to purr in delight. His came from a pure blooded family, and as such was expected to bed another kitsune in order to carry out the bloodline. Be that as it may, he loved Keito, although he was still getting used to saying it. And that's why he needed absolute power, to make sure that no one took Keito. He said that, but he knew he didn't have the power he need. He only had four tails, whereas his father and mother both had nine. Even his brother had six, which made him more powerful than Kuyou.

That, and he was afraid of two people in the school for sure, with a few others creeping their way up that ladder. The Headmaster was one for sure, and Tsukune Aono recently grabbed that position as well. Hokuto was another man that he feared, as he always seemed ahead of everything. Plus he always just smirked in a way that left Kuyou trembling. Last but certainly not least, was Morioka. Kitsune's had a naturally fear of dogs, and with Morioka being a werewolf, that fear was multiplied immensely.

He himself couldn't bring himself to fight him head on, and instead used others as blackmail to force him to submit. He knew without a doubt that Gin would win in a one on one battle between the two, since Kuyou couldn't keep up with him in a building, much less outside. He needed to protect Keito at all cost, no matter what it did to his morality. He would happily go to hell, if it meant she was safe. " _I won't let you harm her Aono. I swear upon that with my life…,_ "

 **Ok so Kuyou is definitely a bit OOC in this story, but I feel like it just works with this story better that way. I always Kuyou was a cool antagonists, and as such he wasn't given enough development in my eyes. Look at Gyokuro, we knew pretty much everything about her by the time she and Tsukune fought on the Floating Garden. But with Kuyou, we just knew that he killed a bunch of people and considered himself to be the law. Anyways, I know this chapter is kind of short, but it sets up the next chapter rather well in my mind. I also got my new story up, and it's called Lies. LIke I said before, it's a Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and Rosario vampire crossover. I've been better about updating that story, which is why this kind of got side lined. So hope you enjoyed, and hope you have a good day.**


	17. What's up?

**Okay, so sorry I haven't been uploading recently, but unfortunately my computer charger broke and I haven't been able to type out any chapters. That and being combined with school haven't really allowed me anytime to come to the public library and type out any chapters. I know it's not fair to you dedicated viewers who enjoy my content, but that's what happened. So I'll try to get into the library every time I can to type out a new chapter, but I can't promise how often that will be. On the bright side, I should be getting either a new charger, or a brand new computer by Christmas.**

 **So then I'll be able to type out new chapters from the comfort of my home and bed. So, yeah, that's what going on right now, and again. I'm sorry for that happening, and I'll try to get this fixed as soon as possible. But on a happier note, I did finish a new chapter of 'Lies' so for those of you that haven't seen that story, go check it out since this will be on both of my stories. I also wrote a one-shot called Moving On under the Fairy Tail section so go check that out if you haven't already.**

 **And to end this off, for those of you who are dedicated and like my work, please leave reviews because they are what inspire me to write more since I like feeling connected to you guys. Even if it's just a "Good chapter," it really makes me want to write more for you and me personally. But with that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter of 'Lies' that just went up, and I hope you guys have a nice day. Bye.**


	18. No Time Like the Present

**No Time Like the Present**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or attributing to Rosario + Vampire or Fairy Tail.**

(Kasumi's POV)

" _Why does everything have to be such a hassle?_ " the newly returned vampire queen thought to herself, fingers on her temple to stave off the pending headache. She knew she'd been gone for quite some time, 20 years or so, but this was ridiculous! It's like they wanted her opinion on everything that had occurred from the time she left to the time that she returned.

"My queen! One of the elders has some business to discuss with you," said one of her attendants, bowing before her throne. " _Oh great, then there's these assholes!_ "

"Which one in particular wants to meet with me? I swear to god, if it's that dipshit Vladimir again, I will personally come to his house and tear it down!" she said, her yoki leaking out and scaring the nearby attendants, except the one in front of her, who was called Miyumi. Miyumi and herself went way back; back to when she first inherited the throne in fact. She was her most trusted friend in this entire place, and was probably the only person that she had kept in contact with over the 20 year gap. The fact that the council did not find her served as a reminder of how much she could trust Miyumi.

"It's m'lord Issa Shuzen that wishes to meet with you this time m'lady," Miyumi replied, standing up straight, before walking towards her longtime friend and leaning towards her ear, "He wishes to meet in private as well. He said that this was not for the ears of the council to hear." she whispered.

" _Interesting. I always took him for stickler when it came to rules and formalities. What could possibly be on his mind?"_ the queen thought, before standing up, "Very well, I will meet with him wherever he desires, as long as it is neutral territory."

"Of course my queen," Miyumi stated, before going to deliver the message. Kasumi stopped to admire her longtime friend. It was common knowledge by this point that the queen didn't differentiate between genders when it came to love, so she did this openly. She wasn't attracted to Miyumi, at least not in that way; she just found her to be so intriguing. Whether it was her short black hair, her small stature, her dark eyes, slim form, small breast, or her heaven sent gift of an ass that made her so intriguing was unknown to Kasumi. It wasn't the largest butt she had seen, but it was shapely and augmented by her long skirt. And hey, she wasn't complaining.

*Four hours later*

She watched as the scenery sped past the window of her black limo, lost in thought about why she had been able to hold the throne for so long. She was considered to be the strongest vampire but she knew it wasn't true. Alucard would always hang over her head, casting his shadow over all of life; monster or human. " _Dracula….what drove you to such madness? Why didn't you try to speak to me at all? I could have helped you!_ " It wasn't a secret to her then, and it wasn't a secret to her now. She loved Dracula, even after he fell from grace and became Alucard. It was part of the reason that Akasha had to fight him instead of her; she just couldn't bring herself to do it, couldn't bring herself to harm him. She knew she should have put it aside, but deep down she refused to belief that he was so evil. " _Pathetic Kasumi….thinking things like this now. It doesn't matter anyways; he's dead now._ " What she wouldn't give to talk to him again though.

"M'lady, we are here," her butler said, slowly stopping the car at the predestined location. She looked at the Shuzen manor, in all its glory. " _He's definitely taken care of this place._ " She had allowed this location because she knew that Akasha was also living there, which meant that Issa wouldn't try anything rash. It was neutral if only because her and Akasha were so friendly towards each other. "Well, no time like the present," she said, marching towards the large intricate doors.

(Issa's POV)

Issa was not a nervous man by nature. It took a lot to make him nervous, but the queen was one of the few people that could. He had heard that she was a kind woman, but things change when given time. You could never be too careful.

"Would you relax Issa? She won't be that hard to deal with," Akasha stated, looking at him with a small amused smile.

"Easy for you to say," he snapped back, "The two of you agree on practically everything. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised to find that you're related."

"Well I'm not that nervous, so you shouldn't be either," said Gyokuro, emerging from her bath wrapped in only a towel, "After all, it's like you said, her and Akasha agree on everything. So having her here will make things go smoother." Dropping the towel, Gyokuro began searching through her drawer for a suitable dress.

"How scandalous!" Akasha said with mock surprise, putting her hand over her mouth teasingly, "I never knew you were so comfortable being naked." Gyokuro just arched her eyebrow playfully, before going back to searching for a dress, causing Akasha to giggle slightly.

"I'm still not used to seeing you two so comfortable around each other," Issa said, remembering times when the two would have glared daggers at each other.

"Well she is quite…. _persuasive_ , you know?" Gyokuro said, slipping on a pair of underwear as she had found her dress.

"Oh why thank you darling," Akasha said, wrapping her arms around Gyokuro and kissing her full on the lips. This of course led to a full blown make-out session with Gyokuro in only her panties.

"You know, now is not the time for that," Issa said, looking away while trying to cool off.

"What? You like what you see?" the pair said, posing for him.

"Possibly a little too much at that," Issa said, trying to ignore their advances.

"Well, we still have some time ya know?" Gyokuro said invitingly, "We could always….,"

"M'lord! The queen has arrived sir!" a butler said, before walking away from the door.

"Or not," Akasha deadpanned, "Maybe next time."

"You two are going to be the death of me," he grumbled, standing up and straightening his suit and tie.

"Oh please, you know you love us," Gyokuro said mockingly. Issa just grumbled again in response.

*Five Minutes later*

"First off, I would like to thank you from coming my queen," Issa said, before he was cut off by Akasha running past him to hug her friend.

"Kasumi!" his pink haired mate said, opening her arms wide for a hug, which her friend gladly returned.

"Akasha," the queen said with a genuine smile, wrapping the pink haired shinso in her arms, "As much as I am excited to see you, I do have to talk business with your _roommate._ "

"Oh me and Issa made up, so we're back to being mates again!" Akasha said cheerfully, "And we added another into our group for some more _fun_ if you know what I mean."

"Oh really?" Kasumi said, with a knowing smirk on her face, "Said person wouldn't be around your height, have blond hair, and enjoy wearing black leather would she?"

"Ummm….," the two Shuzen heads said, looking at their shoes in embarrassment.

"Oh and what was it I said when you two started fighting Issa? Oh right, I think it went something like this; " _All you need to do is show them both the same amount of love and…,_ "

"Yes, yes! I admit it, you were right! Now can we please get onto the main topic?" Issa said, annoyed that this woman still treated him like a child after 20 years of not seeing each other. She really hadn't changed from her teasing self before had she?

"Yes let's," the queen said, before being led by Issa to the dining room table, which was set with porcelain plates and silver cutlery, as well as several wine glasses which were roughly half full with blood. "I was under the impression that it is illegal to serve human blood to anyone without consent from the human in question. Was I mistaken about the law _I_ put in place?"

"No you were not mistaken. And I am not breaking any laws, as the blood in question is from blood packets. A pity though; they do lose quite a bit of flavor." Issa said, reminiscing old times when it wasn't the case.

Raising an eyebrow, Kasumi sat down and picked up her glass. She opted to swish the liquid around before drinking since that was known to improve the taste at least a little bit. "Now what did you request me here for? You must know that I'm quite busy as of lately."

Opting to take a seat before answering, Issa just about requested that they wait for Gyokuro to join them before getting to the issue at hand. Mostly due to his nerves, as he knew he wasn't as powerful as Kasumi was. Akasha may be to able to overpower her if she could access her shinso blood, but with Alucard still being alive and right beneath them, she couldn't do that. Gyokuro might be able to keep her at bay with her Enemy Zero, but that wasn't guaranteed by any stretch of the imagination.

But of course Gyokuro would join them and sit down beside him and Akasha before he got the chance. " _Well, no time like the present_ ," Issa thought before clearing his throat, "Well, m'lady, I requested you here to discuss what to do about our families joining soon and how we should handle it."

Once again quirking an eyebrow, Kasumi looked at him with disdain. "With all due respect, I have had plenty of marriage offers from other men without wives so I'll have to turn you do…,"

"I was referring to your son my queen," Issa said, interrupting her. He, as well as his two mates, tensed when they felt Kasumi's aura shift from annoyed to deadly within an instant.

"Come again?" she demanded.

"I said I was referring to your son," Issa repeated, hoping to avoid a conflict.

"If you are, in any way, threatening my son's life, I will end you. As well as anyone that attempts to get in my way," the queen said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Even if that were to be me old friend?" Akasha said, standing to move between her and Issa.

"Even you would betray me Akasha? I thought we were friends," Kasumi whispered, standing to meet her challengers, "Even if only as a mother yourself, you should understand how I feel."

"I'm a mother of two," Gyokuro said, joining her newfound friend/lover in Akasha, "So I believe that I…,"

"Oh yes," the queen quipped, voice full of sarcasm, "The mother of two nearly grown daughters who haven't even heard their mother or father say 'I love you' even once!"

"Kasumi! That was uncalled for!" Akasha yelled, as Gyokuro stood stunned by the truth in Kasumi's word.

"Oh god, I never have said it, have I?" Gyokuro asked herself, horror setting into her features.

"There is still time to fix that Gyokuro," Issa said, standing to embrace his blond haired wife, "And my queen, if you would allow me to explain, you would realize that there are no threats being sent towards you or your son. I can personally assure you that Akasha has neither thought of or attempted to betray your trust. So please, sit down, and allow us to discuss this like civilized adults."

Her deadly aura didn't abate, but thankfully she opted to listen and sat down once more. "I'm listening," she said simply, as Akasha went to comfort Gyokuro and led her out of the room.

Releasing the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Issa sat down as well and began to speak. "Now, when I said the joining of our two families, I was not referring to me and you being joined in marriage. I already have two mates that I am completely happy with and…,"

"Get to the point!" Kasumi demanded, her voice full of barely contained anger.

"Very well. Prior to me calling you here, it seems that your son Tsukune," Issa said, pausing when he saw her twitch at the sound of his name leaving his lips, "and my daughter Moka have become mates." The queen's angry aura vanished nearly instantly, replaced with shock at having heard the news, then with recognition of his meaning.

"So long story short, it's now in your best interest to help keep my son from being discovered until he is strong enough to be accepted as the vampiric prince," she surmised, glee filling her face as she had a powerful ally to help protect her son.

"Indeed," he said simply, just grateful that she had calmed down.

"Well then, it seems there are apologies to given out, particularly from me to Gyokuro. In my rage and fear for my son, I said some things that were better left unsaid." she said, standing to go see his mates in the room adjacent to them.

Upon her leaving the room, Issa sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well that went well."

(Kasumi's POV)

Walking into the room and shutting the door, the first thing she heard was the sound of crying. Walking towards the source of the sound, she rounded a corner and found Akasha comforting a crying Gyokuro. Akasha turned to see whose footsteps they were, and frowned when she saw who it was.

"Issa explained the situation to me, and I realize that I jumped to conclusions. And because of that, I said some things that I shouldn't have. I came here to apologize to you and Gyokuro; to you for doubting our friendship, and to Gyokuro for what I said." Kasumi said, walking over to sit next to the crying form of Gyokuro.

"Y-you don't h-have to apologize for t-t-telling the t-truth," Gyokuro said through her tears, before breaking down again. Kasumi just looked at her with sad eyes, before bringing the crying woman in for a hug.

"What I said insinuated that you didn't love your daughters like a proper mother would," she said quietly, thinking of how to phrase this, "But the way you're acting right now tells me how wrong I really was."

"You m-mean pathetically," the blond haired woman whispered, bawling into her chest now.

"It means you care, and that's not pathetic. Now listen to me about how it's the _truth_ ; we all make mistakes, some more than others, but one of the perks about being a vampire is that you have eternity to make it up to those people," Kasumi said quietly, smiling slightly when Gyokuro's sobs lessened somewhat, "And your daughters are still young. Kahlua's only 17 right now, and little Kokoa's only 14, which means you still have time to change your relationship with them. You can fix the damage that's been done."

"You really think I can fix it?" the blond woman asked desperately, looking to the both of them.

"Definitely," Akasha chimed in, making her blond companion's tears stop, "Little Kokoa's still living here you know? You could start by talking to her, and then call Kahlua in for a chat as well."

"But what if they don't forgive me?" she asked, scared for the future.

"There's only one way to find out," Akasha said, flattening out Gyokuro's hair with her hand.

"But when's the best time to do this?" the blond haired woman asked desperately. The two friends just looked at each other, before nodding.

"No time like the present," they said simultaneously.

(Gyokuro's POV)

She found herself standing before her youngest daughter's door, contemplating how she would go about this. Or if she could even go through with it, for that matter. She had neglected her daughter for the longest time, and only recently thought about how unfair she had been to her now red headed daughter.

She hadn't been the prodigy that her sister's had been, so naturally everyone in their family just thought that she would be weak and helpless. And likewise, never even thought about trying to train her properly. It was only after that time that Kokoa found Koumori, her transformer bat, that she began to show her strength with weapons. But by that point, everyone just thought it was a fluke and still opted not to train her. No other vampire in the Shuzen household fought with weapons like she did.

Swallowing heavily, Gyokuro knocked on her daughter's door. She heard Kokoa angrily get out of bed, since she slept the most out of the household. "Who has the balls to wake me up this early in the mor-GAH!" her daughter yelled when she saw who had knocked on her door. "O-oh, M-mother. I-I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know it was you." It hurt her to see how afraid of her mother Kokoa was.

But, thinking about it, it was warranted considering how harsh she had been in the past. "Kokoa?" Gyokuro said questioningly.

"Y-yes?" her daughter stammered out.

"I just wanted to say that," Gyokuro said, emotion filling her voice, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past." She heard Kokoa's shocked intake of breath, but continued on anyways. "I know I wasn't ever there for you, because I was so wrapped up in my own problems with your father that I...never stopped to think about the wonderful gifts he gave me, in you and Kahlua."

"Mama…," her youngest said quietly.

"And I know I've never said it before, but Kokoa, I…," Gyokuro was cut off when her little redhead rushed her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mommy, am I dreaming?" Kokoa asked, tears running down her cheeks, "I don't want to wake up if I am."

Hearing her daughter's words, Gyokuro felt her own tears coming to the surface. "Oh baby!" she said, bringing her youngest in closer. The two held onto each other as if for dear life, crying silently as they attempted convey every emotion they pent up over the last 14 years. They stayed like this for a good twenty minutes, just rejoicing at finally being able to make up for lost time.

After the two had finally calmed down enough to think, Kokoa spoke up. "Mommy, I'm tired." she said, sounding like a little girl for the first time in ages.

"Me too sweetie. How about you rest up, and then we'll wash up, ok?" Gyokuro said, holding her daughter's smaller hands in her own.

"Will you be there when I wake up?" her little redhead asked cutely, but fearful of the answer.

"Of course I will," the blond woman said sincerely, not even thinking of lying to her youngest. That seemed to calm Kokoa down and put her at ease, as she fell asleep almost instantly. Gyokuro felt sleep tugging at her consciousness as well, so she opted to carry Kokoa to her bed and tuck her in. Before long she found herself in bed with her redheaded girl as Kokoa wouldn't let go. And not long after that, she finally fell into the sweet bliss that sleep allowed.

*Some hours later at Yokai Academy*

(Moka's POV)

She currently found herself ditching class, as she opted to sit at the cliff facing the sea. Her "inner" self's words were ringing in her ears, over and over again. "' _I said no,' Moka repeated, 'I don't want your power. I'll get more powerful on my own.' 'Hehehe,' the entity chuckled, 'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's cute, you saying that's fine, but just know….that there will come a time when you are going to need power to protect Tsukune and you'll have to accept my power.'"_

"Damn it," she said quietly, "How am I supposed to get stronger? He's made such large jumps that I don't even know if I'm qualified to teach him anymore."

"Having issues?" a voice called out from behind her, making her look back to see the little blue haired mage; the one that used a pen for her magic and was dating the one who used iron as his trade.

"Oh, Levy right?" Moka asked out of courtesy, despise not wanting to see her.

"Mmmhmmm," the girl said cheerfully, coming over to her, "Mind if I sit?"

"Whatever floats your boat," Moka said coolly, only saying yes because she owed the girl for beating her boyfriend so harshly.

"K," the girl said, sitting down and stretching her arms by reaching over her head, "Aaah, lovely view isn't it?"

"Indeed," she replied, wondering why this girl was so friendly towards her. If their positions were switched, she would be furious at the person who attacked her beloved.

"You seem troubled, in more ways than one," Levy stated, locking eyes with her, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was wondering why you seem so friendly towards me after what I did to your boyfriend. Gajeel, I think his name was," Moka said, curious to see how she would respond.

"That's in the past," Levy replied, laying back, "And besides, it may not look like it, but Gajeel hated Fairy Tail at one point. So much so that he attacked me and my friends viciously."

"Then how did you two become an item?" Moka asked, forgetting all about the fact that she supposedly didn't want company right now.

"After Fairy Tail beat his guild, Gajeel had no place to go. Master saw that he was just a lost soul who didn't completely understand companionship like the rest of us did, and invited him to the guild. One thing led to the next, and here we are," Levy explained, looking up at her companion, "That wasn't the only thing on your mind now was it? It helps to talk about things you know."

"Well," Moka started wondering if she should trust this girl with this information that she hadn't even told Tsukune yet.

"Fairy Tail is here to help Tsukune too," Levy said with seriousness, "And we have to know what's going on in order to do that."

Finally giving in, Moka told the blue haired mage everything she could think of. From Tsukune's meetings with Damph to her meeting with her "inner" self, as she had dubbed the woman from her psyche. By the time she finished telling it all, she fully expected for the mage next to her to call her crazy or deranged. She wouldn't have been far off in her own opinion.

"Well, while I don't know what to tell you about how to go about dealing with it," Levy started, after some time of thinking, "I can tell you that whatever your 'inner' self was referring to probably won't happen for some time."

"Why's that?" Moka asked, desperate for an answer as to what she should do.

"She only said, that something would happen. She never said it would happen soon. And if she really wanted you to accept her that badly, that seems like something she would have included. The fact that she didn't says volumes as to how close this event is to occurring." Levy explained.

"Huh, I never thought of it like that," Moka said honestly.

"It makes sense why you wouldn't, considering how worried you were at the time," Levy said, making to get up, "Well I had best be off to school, since classes will start again soon."

"Soon? Aren't they already going on already?" Moka asked confused, only to be greeted with Levy's laughter.

"It's lunchtime right now Moka," Levy said, shocking Moka to the core.

"What, how?" she asked, before she heard her stomach grumbling for food, "Oh." Her face turned red in embarrassment from losing track of time so horribly.

"Let's go eat, grumbly. You sound like you need it," Levy teased, offering her hand out to Moka. Who took the hand gratefully, before dusting off her skirt. "As to your issue, I would say don't worry so much. After all, there's no time like the present." Levy said as the duo started walking back to school.

(Kasumi's POV)

She was driving back to her mansion, when the limo suddenly got smashed off of the road. Opening the door to her side of the car, Kasumi managed to jump out of the car before it flew off the cliff face. Landing on the gravel road, Kasumi heard the car explode upon hitting the ground below.

"Liam!" she yelled, calling for her personal driver, "Liam, where are you!?"

"My queen!" she heard him say, turning to face him, "My queen are you alright?" He was near the woods opposite the cliff, meaning he had jumped out earlier. He likely saw whoever knocked the limo over and hadn't had time to warn her appropriately.

"I'm fine, I'm just...Watch out behind you!" she yelled, seeing a hand grab him by the neck from the woods. Before she could react, she saw the hand visibly snap Liam's neck, killing him instantly. Rage blinded her, as she rushed the man in the woods and kicked at where his torso would be, knocking him back several meters into a tree.

"Who are you?!" she screamed in anger, before the voice that replied stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You really haven't changed, have you Kasumi?" a man's voice asked, laughing as he stood up from his position.

"No it can't be," she said shaking, as the face of her long time lover appeared before her, "Dracula…"

"Hello Kasumi," Dracula, or rather Alucard in human form, replied, "I must say that you are as beautiful as when we last met a hundred years ago."

"Why? Why did you kill Liam?!" she asked in horror, not understanding. There had to be a reason why he did it; there had to be.

"I'm supposed to be dead Kasumi, and there was no other time I could see you aside from now. The elders would have recognized my handwriting, and if I had another person write a letter for me, you wouldn't have come alone. His death was necessary for me to see you again." he said, walking closer to her.

"Stay back!" she yelled, shaking when doing so, "I-I can't forgive you for what you've done in the past."

"Kasumi, I was in agony over the loss of my family, and by the time I finally managed to separate from that form, it was already too late," Alucard said, cupping her cheek with his palm, "But now I've changed. I don't want to kill anymore. No. I just want our love to be whole again. Let me love you again Kasumi," he said, leaning towards her.

Every instinct in her body told her to stop him, but her heart screamed over them, telling her to accept him and love him for the first time in a century. So she did; she wrapped her arms around him, and let him ravish her mouth with his. It just felt sooooo right. His kiss was as great as she remembered, as their tongues danced around each other in joy at being reunited.

Before long, his hands drifted and he massaged her butt with one hand and her breast with the other. Gasping from his ministrations, Kasumi pulled away from his kiss and started to fumble with the zipper of her dress. God, how she wanted him right now. Her whole body was now telling her to let him take her, and she was responding eagerly.

Pulling her hands away, Alucard opted to rip the dress straight off her body, her underwear and bra following soon afterwards. Reinitiating the kiss, Alucard started to work on getting his belt undone, while Kasumi worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

(Alucard's POV)

Finally as naked as she was, Alucard lifted her leg over his shoulder and lined himself up with her entrance, before violently shoving himself hilt deep inside of her. Kasumi cried out in pleasure, loving how rough he was. They had always been like this; with him taking her violently while she enjoyed every minute of it. She liked it rough, even by vampire standards.

Starting to thrust with all his might, Alucard fucked his lady love like a bitch. She was his kryptonite, so to speak. The only person he could never bring himself to kill or hurt. He would exterminate the human race, and together they would rule the world. He hadn't been with a woman for many, many years, so he finished rather quickly.

Kasumi cried out as he shot his load into her, before yelping when he flipped her around so that her arms were on a tree and started to take her again.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!" Kasumi cried out, bucking her hips in time to meet his, "Yes! Please more! Fuck me more!"

"Kasumi!" Alucard exclaimed, pulling her head back to kiss her passionately as he continued his thrusting. Their tongues danced around one another, as their heavy breathing and moaning filled the forest.

Pulling away from him, Kasumi started to cry out more. "Dracula my love! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Me too Kasumi!" Alucard screamed out, his thrusting becoming even more erratic.

"Together!" she demanded, before they cried out their simultaneous release as Alucard painted her insides white.

*Ten minutes later*

They laid on the grass, stark naked, entangled in each other's bodies. "Mmmm," Kasumi moaned, the soreness in her legs starting to set in, "I never thought I'd feel that again."

"Nor did I, my love," Alucard said, resting his head on hers, "And we'll feel that many more times in the future, depending on how you answer my question."

"What question?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Will you marry me Kasumi?" he asked, watching her eyes light up like christmas trees.

"Yes," she said quietly, before rolling on top of him to kiss him again.

"Not here my love," he said, feeling himself get hard once again.

"Then where?" she asked, attempting to line up her entrance, before a shadow fell over the both of them.

"There," he said, pointing the floating forretress above them.

"What is that?" she asked, looking up at it.

"The Floating Garden, my home. And now, yours as well," he said, kissing her passionately, as a white light enveloped the two of them and transporting them into the Floating Garden.

They fell on his bed, in the same position they were in before. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"Our bedroom, although I haven't used it much," he said, watching a smirk form on her face.

"Well then," she said, before sitting down on his dick and moaning as he entered her. Alucard hissed as her felt her walls wrap around him, before flipping their positions to where he was on top.

"Shall we break it in?" they asked simultaneously, before resuming their activities for the rest of the night.

 **Ok, so I know Gyokuro is extremely out of character from how she is in the manga, but I feel like this could have been her if Issa paid attention to both her and Akasha. We know he's a polygamist, so it's his duty to to pay equal attention to both of his mates, which he didn't do. And it's because of that fact, that I feel like Gyokuro is also a victim in the manga, but for different reasons than everyone else. But anyways, to get off my going on a tangent, I do hope you enjoyed. And I also hope you continue to support the series in all its entirety. Bye.**


	19. Next to You

**Next to You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to, or owned by Fairy Tail or Rosario + Vampire.**

(Issa's POV)

Three months; three months since the Queen disappeared after leaving his manor. Her personal driver had been found dead, and her car was demolished on the side of the road. Yet she was nowhere to be found; not even a body. It almost seemed like she willingly went with whoever attacked her, but that was ludicrous. Not only was she good friends with her driver, there was also evidence of a struggle of some sort on the grass near the destroyed limo.

But that wasn't what weighed on Issa's mind at the moment. He, along with Akasha, Touhou, and Mikogami, had opted not to tell the Aono boy that his mother had disappeared. He had just left for Touhou's manor in Hong-Kong, and he couldn't be distracted from his training if he wanted to survive into adulthood. Which was quickly becoming a goal of Issa's; to keep the boy alive. In an ironic turn of events, Issa was beginning to see the boy as the son he never had.

He loved all of his daughters; they were his flesh and blood. But he had always wanted a son for some reason. The fact that vampire society was primarily patriarchal in nature probably had something to do with it, but that wasn't the only reason. He was the only one amongst the elders that didn't have a "proper" heir, meaning a male heir. He had no issue with having one of his daughters taking his place after he kicked the bucket, but he knew that they would never get the respect they would deserve. They get proper respect now, but should they take his place, others vampires would see it as disgraceful; having a woman as head of the house.

So having a boy take his seat would prevent his daughters from being looked down on for something they rightfully earned. But even more than that, he wanted a boy because he could relate with a boy more easily. Girls have issues that only other girls can help with, and vice versa for boys. So in other words, he wanted a child that would look up to him the same way many girls look up to their mothers. He wanted to be a role model for a child that was still growing. And, in a backwards sort of way, the Aono boy fulfilled that wish. He may nearing adulthood rather quickly, but he was still new to the monster world. So in that sense, he was still a child. Which means that he was susceptible to being used by more clever beings in the monster.

" _His mother went missing on my property, and he is to be my future replacement as he essentially married my daughter. I won't allow him to be used for evil intentions, or to be swayed from the right path._ " Issa thought, staring out his bedroom window, watching the rain fall. " _That much I can do for both him and Kasumi, at least._ "

(Tsukune's POV)

Touhou….had not been what Tsukune had expected for a dark lord. He had been expecting someone grand and noble, or dark and mysterious like the Chairman, but in reality Touhou was a short, white haired old man with a strange addiction for 2D manga girls. Not to say that the man lacked skill and power, Tsukune could already sense that he had that in spades. But he was just different, that what he had pictured.

The form was later explained as a way to conserve Touhou's power as he was growing old, and he would someday succumb to his age. The older form required much less energy, and essentially slowed his aging process. Touhou later showed Tsukune a picture of his younger self, and that fit what Tsukune had imagined a lot more closely. In his true form, Touhou was tall and had long dark hair down to a little past his shoulder blades.

He wore the same white hakama that he did in his older form, which had magically grown to fit him. Tsukune hadn't seen his younger form in person, but Touhou had said that with any luck, he would never put in a position where he would have to see it, as that would mean that there was no other option available to them, and that they were in extreme danger.

"Boy!" Touhou shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Yes sir?" Tsukune returned, snapping to attention. He had the utmost respect for the elderly man, and would show it at all times. After all, he was taking time out of his retirement to help him with his personal problem.

"I'm trying to understand why you're condition seems to worsening rather than getting better. Your physical prowess has increased tremendously, and you control over yoki is very advanced for the time you've spent in the monster world." he said, pacing back and forth as he spoke, "So why can't your body withstand the amount of yoki in your body?"

"I don't know sir," Tsukune said truthfully.

"Explain the issue to me again." he commanded politely, but not leaving room for argument.

"Despite having multiple people saying I have great control of my energy, my body can't withstand the full use of it all for more than five to ten minute before it starts to feel as though my body is ripping itself apart." Tsukune explained.

Touhou sat in thought for several minutes, in a full lotus pose as he thought. After he was done thinking, his eyes snapped open and a grin found its way across his face. "I believe I may have a solution to your issue. Meet me here in one hour, but until then, you should rest and prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?" Tsukune asked, only receiving a grin in response; at first.

"You'll see."

*One hour later*

Walking back to where they had been speaking before, Tsukune found Touhou in the middle of a magic circle drawn on the ground. He seemed to be polishing some kind of needle.

"Ah Tsukune." Touhou said, seeing out of the corner of his eye. "Are you prepared for this?"

"Prepared for what exactly?" Tsukune asked, bending down to examine the magic runes.

"This….is called the Human Modification Technique." Touhou said with grandeur.

Tsukune looked at him quizzically. "Why are you using a Human Modification technique if I'm not human to begin with?"

"For most of your life, you lived as a human, with your power being suppressed as you grew up." Touhou started to explain, "You see, as most monsters grow up, their bodies slowly increase the amount of energy they can handle at one time through constant exposure. In your case, your yoki levels were constantly growing as you grew up, but your body never got the level of training that someone your age would normally have."

"Well what does that mean for me?" Tsukune asked, confused on how this was relevant.

"It means that to achieve for your body to properly acclimate to your level of yoki naturally would take years, not counting the yoki that would be added to your current pool as it is." Touhou explained, "But as prospects of war from Fairy Tale being ever present, you don't have that kind of time. So the Human Modification Technique can speed up the process, with some additional benefits as well."

"What are these additional benefits?" Tsukune hurriedly, wanting to get started as soon as possible. Gyokuro, after reuniting with Issa and Akasha, had explained Fairy Tale's plan to them. She also explained that she couldn't go back since several of the higher ups beneath would smell Issa and Akasha on her, and put two and two together that she had gone rogue. She predicted that some of them already thought she had.

"Maybe if you would stop interrupting me, I could get to that." Touhou said irritably.

"Sorry," Tsukune murmured.

"Well, the original purpose of this technique was to change the human body in such a way that they became able to use youjustu magic. So obviously, it will enable you to use youjutsu magic as it will give you an affinity to it." Touhou said, "It will also reinforce your body, hence why I'm using this technique to help with your issue. It will allow your body to withstand the power your body exudes without any strain or stress put on it. And due to that: your senses, striking power, and speed will all be increased to your maximum output."

"Huh….well that's neat." Tsukune deadpanned. Touhou just shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Unfortunately, there is one downside. But it's minor in comparison to the benefits." Touhou said.

"What?" Tsukune asked, wondering if it would be too bad.

"This technique hurts, a lot, when on the receiving end of it." he explained. By this point, Tsukune was already sitting in the middle of the inscribed circle.

"How much will it hurt?" Tsukune asked, wondering how bad it could really be.

"You'll see," the older man said, before deftly jumping over Tsukune and throwing one of the needles into Tsukune's shoulders. The moment it made contact, Tsukune felt pain equal to what he would assume being struck by a lightning bolt directly would feel like. His body felt like its was splitting apart wherever the needle struck.

"Gahhh!" he screamed out, before Touhou threw another needle into his body.

(Moka's POV)

Moka was casually sparring with Erza as a way to pass time; and as a way to improve, obviously. The pair had found that they shared quite a bit in common, almost paralleling each other. Both had an addiction to a food source of some kind; Erza was addicted to strawberry cake, while Moka was addicted to Tsukune's blood. They were both considered prodigy fighters and were usually feared, but they were hopeless romantics on the inside. They had no tolerance for child's play, unless it came from their special somebodies. Erza had said she had someone she had romantic feelings for back in her world, but she had yet to disclose that person's name. Moka refrained from saying that man's name as she believed Erza to be someone who could appreciate the female body.

Back on topic, the duo was sparring in a clearing by the cliff when Moka felt a huge amount of pain on Tsukune's behalf through their link. This caused Moka to gasp with worry, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Erza.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked, as she knew that gasping was not an action that Moka would perform on the daily, "That was rather out of character."

"Something is causing an enormous amount of pain to Tsukune right now, and I'm not there to protect him!" she yelled in response, letting her worry get the better of her emotion.s

"Moka, relax." Erza said, requiping back to her Heart Kreuz armor.

"Easy for you say! You don't understand what I'm feeling right now!" Moka screamed in response, currently the furthest thing from calm and collected.

"You're right, I don't because I don't share the bond you two do. But, you would've sensed if he was in combat, correct?" Erza asked, making Moka stop to think about things more deeply.

"Well yes, but…,"

"And you would know if he was getting close to death as well correct?" Erza continued.

"Yes, but what if…," Moka attempted to counter.

"Furthermore, he's under the care of one of the most powerful men in your world currently. I feel that anyone would be hard pressed to put Tsukune in any kind of significant danger with Mr. Fuhai around, no?" Erza asked, sensing that her logic was starting to make Moka calm down and think, "So the more likely explanation is that this pain you're feeling is part of his training with Mr. Fuhai."

Moka, having calmed down enough to think logically, leaned back against a tree and ran her hand through her hair in a stressed manor. "You're right," she said before sighing, "But it feels….wrong to not have him around. It's stressing me out, and it's making me believe that something will go wrong."

"That is something I do understand all too well, but you have to have faith that he, along with his mentor, can handle themselves." Erza said soothingly, "He'll be alright, and if his training goes well you two will be back together within a couple of months. So relax as best you can, and don't hide these feelings of yours. It works wonders on the soul when you can trust others with how you are feeling at any given moment."

"I really do need to find something to take my mind off of this," Moka remarked, before an idea crossed her mind.

(Erza's POV)

She noticed that the silver haired vampiress was eyeing her weirdly, which was unsettling her. She didn't who it was, no person in their right mind doesn't get unsettled when a vampire is eyeing you like a piece of candy.

"You've trained with weapons for how long now?" Moka finally asked, making Erza blink in confusion.

"Since I was roughly seven years old," Erza stated, remembering her discovery of magic at the Tower of Heaven, "And why do you ask?"

"I ask because I have a little sister who is a year younger than I am," Moka began, "And she has fought with weapons since she began fighting. No one in the Shuzen house has ever fought with weapons; the closest anyone ever got was my older sister Kahlua, who could transform her arm in bat wing-like blades. And as such, she never received proper training from anyone, mostly because everyone assumed she had no latent talent."

"And you want me to help train her in the art of swordsmanship," Erza finished, liking this significantly more than where she thought it was heading. She still didn't know how Tsukune was able to stand having Moka bite his neck like that.

"Yes, but I also have another request," Moka said, making Erza wonder what else she could want. "You see, with Tsukune gone, I haven't had a good meal in quite some time, so if you could kindly stay still for a moment." Moka started to stand up after she said this, which caused Erza to promptly take off in the direction of the school.

(Natsu's POV)

He didn't understand why they weren't allowed to fight at this school. It's wasn't like he was blow the school, and now he had absolutely nothing to do around the place. Not that he would've found anyone worth fighting in the first place; it was sad how weak the students here were on average.

So he was currently ditching class to just walk around the school, since he had nothing better to do. And there was no way in hell he was sit in the same chair for more than hour learning about the formula for calculus. Fuuuuuck that noise, he was gonna do something worthwhile, like eating some flames. He just had to find some to eat first.

So there he was, minding his own business, when he saw Erza sprinting around the corner. At first this freaked him out, but then he saw Erza hop into a classroom door, and that sight was soon followed by Moka rounding the corner and having her eyes lock onto him.

"Hey," he said coolly, not really knowing what else to say at that moment. It almost looked like Erza was running from Moka, but that couldn't be right. He had never seen Erza run away from anything in the time he'd known her.

"Hello Dragneel, have you seen Scarlet? She seems to have disappeared at the moment." the silver haired woman asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked, wondering what could be so important about Moka finding Erza.

"Since Tsukune's been away, I haven't had a decent meal, and I adamantly refuse to drink from blood packets after having drank it straight from the source for so long." Moka stated, shuddering at the thought of drinking blood packets again.

"Why won't you just drink the blood packets? Why is it so important to have it straight from somebody's body?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Would you rather eat a lot of a rather weak flame, or eat less of much more powerful and pleasant flame?" Moka countered, "It's the same concept."

"Oh, I get it." Natsu said, actually understanding after she put in those terms. To her, blood packets were what weak flames were to him. They didn't taste good, they had less nutritional value than the real deal, and more often than not one was required to eat a lot more of the weaker, less nutritional substance to attain the same effect than if they had the real deal. "Why don't you just drink mine?" Natsu asked, pulling his scarf away from his neck a bit to grant her access.

"I have to politely refuse your offer for a couple of reasons," Moka stated, making his readjust his scarf, "To vampires, drinking blood from the opposite gender is a very intimate action, especially when said vampire has a mate. Drinking your blood would just feel wrong and it feel as if I was cheating on Tsukune. It's for the same reason you wouldn't so much as kiss another girl on the cheek since you're currently dating Lucy."

"Alright, what about the second reason?" Natsu asked, completely understanding why she didn't accept his offer. If Lucy had the ability to produce fire like a fire mage, Natsu would probably eat her flames almost exclusively unless it was a dire situation. Natsu actually enjoyed being around the vampiress quite a bit, mostly because she, unlike many others, understood and was able to explain things in a way that made sense to him. That, and their personalities were generally similar, although Moka's personality was a lot closer to Erza's than his.

"The second reason is that I severely dislike spicy things." Moka said, with complete seriousness. This shocked Natsu to his core, since he could not understand why someone wouldn't like spicy foods.

"How can you hate spicy things?!" Natsu asked/yelled. "That's like saying you don't meat."

"I love to savor foods, let it melt in my mouth before I swallow. I can't do that with spicy foods since they tend to be overpowering and more often than not, leave a burning sensation in my mouth." Moka explained, and Natsu guessed he understood. "But that being said, I love meat. There is no better human food than a rare steak, when the juice is just dripping out of meat."

The way she just described the food made Natsu's stomach gurgle in hunger, and Natsu could now think of nothing but meat. "And now I'm starving, so thanks for that." Moka just chuckled in response, and asked if Natsu knew where Erza was once again. He didn't know where Erza was at the moment, since she probably jumped out a window or something, but he did have an idea on where the vampiress could get a drink.

(Lucy's POV)

Lucy had opted to skip school today as she was ahead in all of her classes, and she knew Natsu needed help with all his classes. It wasn't entirely his fault, since you really can't blame someone being hyperactive on themselves, but he still could try a bit harder. So she'd taken the school day off to rest, and prepared herself for tutoring Natsu later that night. Teaching him was more difficult than the classes themselves, and it wasn't like she could pass it off to someone like Levy. They wouldn't be able to handle Natsu, even if they had known him longer than she had.

While she getting ready for Natsu, she heard a knock at the door. " _That's weird, it's unlike Natsu to be early, but I don't know who else would be knocking on my door at this time,_ " Lucy thought, before going to open the door. And there stood Natsu at her door, with that cocky grin of his. " _Oh, Natsu why do you do this to me?_ " she thought, semi-dreamily when looking at Natsu. Then she noticed the silver haired woman behind him. She wondered why Moka of all people was with Natsu. She was almost like a replica of Erza, which made Lucy assume that she wouldn't have any patience for someone like Natsu.

But she vaguely remembered Moka saying that vampires were similar to dragons, personality wise at least. They were both prideful races, and thoroughly enjoyed most forms of combat, so maybe she was similar to Natsu in that regard.

"Hey Luce," Natsu greeted, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts, "Got a question for ya."

"Fire away," Lucy responded, allowing the two into her dorm room. She modeled it after her apartment in Magnolia, which she sorely missed. Her bed was way comfier than the one she had currently.

"Would you mind if Moka here drank your blood?" Natsu asked immediately. Lucy was lucky she hadn't been drinking anything, or she likely would have done the greatest spit take in history, monster and human.

"What?! Why are you asking me?" Lucy shouted in shock, wondering why it had to be her.

"I tried to drink from Scarlet, but she requiped into some cheetah themed armor, and took off." Moka said, examining her nails.

" _Oh great, Erza got away, so Natsu suggests me of all people. Typical,_ " Lucy thought irritably, "Well why should I let you?"

"Well, for one thing, I can't drink from a man because that is a very intimate thing that is reserved only for Tsukune. Secondly, Natsu said that you would because you're a kind person. And, thirdly, if I don't find somebody to drink from, then I will more than likely get fatally sick, or lose control and attack the next person I find." Moka argued, which left Lucy without a good argument.

Lucy just sighed after a while and gave in. "Go ahead," Lucy said, pulling the collar of her shirt away from her neck, "I don't care anymore."

Moka didn't say anything; she just walked closer. Lucy wasn't ready when Moka pulled her closer, the way a guy would a pull a girl closer when slow dancing, and nuzzled her neck with her nose. She felt Moka's hot breath on her neck while she nibbled Lucy's neck with her sharp fangs.

Lucy was already irritable, so it didn't take long for her to call Moka out. "Are you just gonna sit there and nibble on my neck, or are you actually gonna get what you came here fo….," Lucy gasped as she was cut short by Moka's fangs sinking into her neck, her mouth dropped at the sensation it left her feeling. She'd expected it to hurt, a lot, so she had been steadying herself for the inevitable pain.

The actual feeling being bitten left her with was nothing she would have expected in a million years. Being bitten by a vampire was one of the most pleasurable things she had felt in her lifetime, only being beaten out by the times she and Natsu had slept together.

(Natsu's POV)

Natsu's had known that Lucy would be irritated at him signing her up for something she didn't necessarily want, so he had expected her to snap like she did when Moka had yet to bite her completely. He had also known that she would most likely be angry at him, so it had taken him completely by surprise when Lucy stopped mid sentence when Moka bit her.

She hadn't complained like he imagined, but rather, she had done just the opposite. Rather than attempt to push Moka away, she actually tilted her neck to grant her more access and pulled her head closer. That motion left Natsu more than confused as to why she would do such a thing; at least, until he heard Lucy moan rather loudly.

" _There's no way that she's enjoying being bitten, is there?_ " Natsu thought, noticing that the room had heated up several degrees. His scarf was very uncomfortable around his neck, and as he was hyper-sensitive to pheromones, he could essentially feel how horny this was making Lucy. And needless to say, that was having quite the effect on him as well. He could also feel that the whole ordeal was affecting Moka in much the same way it was affecting Lucy. " _Now I understand why couldn't drink a guy's blood. If this is making both her and Lucy react this way, I can only imagine how out of hand this would get if it was a guy having his blood drank. And considering Moka's relationship with Tsukune, that would be one of the worst things to happen._ "

(Moka's POV)

She had no words for how glad she was that she hadn't given into Natsu's offer. That could not have ended well under any of the present circumstances. She could practically taste how horny Lucy was rapidly becoming. Lucy had already moaned her approval once, and Moka could sense that it would probably happen again soon. Moka knew why it was happening, but that knowledge still didn't do anything to suppress how it was affecting Moka's taste buds. The hormones that were floating around in Lucy's blood were amplifying the taste, making Moka's senses go wild.

But she had trained to suppress her urges her whole life, the only time she ever slipped up was when she smelt Tsukune's blood for the first time, but even then it still took a good ten minutes for her to give in. She knew that she was soon going to have had her fill, and that Lucy would likely collapse from the shock of being bitten for the first time in her life. After all, even Tsukune had passed out after his first time being bitten. A vampire's bite just wasn't something you could prepare yourself for adequately.

Wanting to avoid Lucy injuring herself, Moka managed to shuffle over to her bed before she retracted her teeth and closed Lucy's wound by running her tongue over it. After positioning Lucy's body in a way that she would comfortable fall onto her bed, Moka stepped back from her "prey". Lucy fell limp on the bed, panting heavily with a light sheen of sweat on her body.

"So…." Moka started, trying compose herself, "Would you mind if I used you to drink from now until Tsukune returns?"

"Yeah….sure," Lucy said in between gasps.

"Good," Moka replied, " _Tsukune, come back soon. If not for anything else, so that I don't completely drain somebody._ "

*Three months later*

(Kokoa's POV)

Life had really looked up for Kokoa, now that her mother had accepted her finally. Well, except for one thing in particular; she still wasn't getting any stronger. Gyokuro and Issa were trying their best to teach her, but she was the only weapon user in the entire family, so they didn't have any prior experience. Issa could kind of teach her if she was using a sword, but every sword he ever used was magically enchanted; meanwhile, Koumori's sword form was just very heavy. Aside from that, it was an ordinary sword.

They were currently trying to up Kokoa's speed, which was having less than satisfactory results.

"Damn it!" Kokoa yelled, throwing a fit that her training wasn't having any results after 3 straight months. Issa and Gyokuro were at a loss; they could see she had potential but it just wouldn't come to the surface.

"We should take a break," Issa suggested, before one of their servant's came in the room.

"M'lord, your daughter Moka has returned, and she brings a guest." the woman announced, bowing respectfully. The servant's of the Shuzen household actually quite enjoyed the work, since they were paid a large amount, and Issa was a kind man to those who either served or respected him in full.

"Very well, bring them in." Issa said, before turning to face his wife. "I know this will be an awkward moment for you, but please try not to be too obvious about it."

Gyokuro just sighed sadly, and looked at her mate. "After all I've done to the girl? I'm afraid all I can do is promise that I'll try to be relaxed."

Issa just nodded in approval, before the doors to their room opened and his third daughter walked in, closely followed by a red headed stranger. "Father," she started, "this is Er…aagh!" She was cut short by a certain orange/red headed vampire.

"Big sister!" Kokoa yelled, while bear hugging her silver haired sister. "You're back! You're back!"

Moka just floundered around while trying to escape the black hole that Kokoa's grasp. After about ten minutes of struggling, Moka finally managed to free herself from her little sister's iron grip. Gyokuro had to leave the room in hysterics, with Issa and Erza just sitting there smiling in amusement.

"Mmhmmm," Moka said, clearing her throat, "As I was saying earlier father, this is Erza Scarlet."

"A pleasure to meet her sir," Erza said, bowing respectfully.

"And to you as well Ms. Scarlet." father said, nodding back to her, "It's nice to see that not all young folk these days are without manners."

"Indeed," Erza replied. Kokoa was only half paying attention to what was happening. Mostly because of the fact that this stranger both looked like her big sister, and had red hair.

"Is your hair real?" Kokoa asked snobbily, crossing her arms at the stranger.

"I beg your pardon?" Erza asked, looking down at the orangish red head of hair speaking to her. Both Moka and her father were mortified at how Kokoa had asked that question. Moka because she didn't Erza to be turned away from training Kokoa, and her father because he didn't want the girl to get the wrong idea of their family.

"Kokoa!" they both yelled.

"Is it real?" Kokoa asked again, oblivious to the mortification of her two older family members.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Scarlet, she has always been a bit..," Issa started to apologize.

"Yes it's real. I actually got my last from a close friend of mine because of my hair." Erza said smiling down at the young girl.

"That's no fair! I want to have naturally red hair too!" Kokoa complained, while the elder vampires let a sigh of relief that Erza handled it so well.

"I wouldn't be so sure, since even though I love my last name, it still brings back terrible memories." Erza started to explain, "You see, I got it after I was captured at a young age to be a child slave. I was made to work in building a tower to resurrect some ancient deity, and that's where I met the man who gave me my name."

"So you used to be a slave?" Kokoa asked, cocking her head to the side, wondering how one stopped being a slave. "How did you get out?"

"I discovered my latent magical powers after someone else I cared about died to protect me from my slavers assault when we tried to break out." Erza said, "Things have looked up for since then obviously, and now I seek to help others in their times of need."

After hearing that Erza broke out, Kokoa perked up. "You must think you're pretty strong don't you?"

"Well I wasn't given the title of the strongest female wizard in my guild for no reason no was I?" Erza said cockily.

"They must have never met a vampire before, since we are a whole new level of strong," Kokoa bragged.

"Is that so?" Erza asked, "Then how about a quick spar between you and me?"

"Oh you're on _slave girl_ ," Kokoa shot back, making everyone minus Erza gasp in horror at what she just said; even Gyokuro, who just walked back in the room.

Erza's face was now covered in shadows, and she had a menacing aura around her. "You will regret saying those words child."

"Will I now?" Kokoa replied, brandishing Koumori in hammer form, "Because I think you're the one who will regret boasting about your strength."

"Akashiya!" Erza shouted, getting Moka's attention. The way she used her big sister's last so casually pissed Kokoa off.

"What Scarlet?" Moka said, eyeing the red headed weapon mage.

"Do I have permission to go all out on your little sister?" Erza asked, grinning maniacally, "I could never train her with her personality as it is, so I must teach her respect."

"Knock yourself out," Moka said, which only further infuriated Kokoa.

"So now you're turning my big sister against me!? I'll kill you!" Kokoa yelled, before rushing at Erza.

"Second Origin, release." Erza calmly said, before her magic exploded around her, forcing Kokoa to stop her advance.

"This is magic power?!" Kokoa asked, astonished at how powerful it was. It rivaled her big sister's in depth and ferocity.

"Oh Kokoa," Moka shouted, getting her the miniature red head's attention, "Did I neglect to mention that Scarlet is my personal training partner?"

"Huh?!" Kokoa replied, before Erza's voice rang out over the maelstrom of energy.

"Yes, and I'm also your new teacher after this is said and done." Erza said, "Now! Requip!" A blinding light filled the room, dazzling those in it. The power amplified two fold, whipping up random objects around the room. Then it suddenly died down, leaving Erza surrounded by the dust it whipped up, obscuring her from view.

"What the hell?" Kokoa said, as the dust started to clear, showing Erza to be clothed in what appeared to be a green and gold, almost royal looking dress that clearly showed the front of her chest, while still being publicly acceptable. She also appeared to be holding a spear in her right hand.

"Nakagami Armor." Erza said, swiping the spear and slashing a rift in the dust that quickly blew it all away. Kokoa was shaking, yet somehow managed to find her voice.

"So what if you're my big sister's training partner. That just means that if I beat you, then I can fight her too! So bring it on _slave!_ " Kokoa shouted, before rushing at Erza.

"You've done it now kid!" Erza yelled in anger, before drawing back her spear, "Nakagami…..STARLIGHT!" Erza slashed the air viciously, sending a magic attack careening towards the youngest vampire in the room.

Kokoa barely had time to think " _Help_ ," before the attack caught her full in the chest and sent her flying back with it. From outside of the manor, it looked as if a bomb had gone off inside, as the wall shattered in an explosion of dust and stone chips flying everywhere.

Kokoa laid there, beaten in a way she hadn't ever thought of, while Erza requipped back into her Hearts Kreuz armor. Kokoa was gasping for air, as Erza stalked towards her.

"Never judge someone by a rank they used to hold, as you never know what could have happened in between then and now." Erza said, before turning around and walking back towards Moka. She stopped a bit after she started, and looked over her shoulder, "We begin training once you are all healed up."

"Yes, ma'am." everyone heard Kokoa say from the rubble, before Erza started to walk once again.

" _Oh Tsukune_ ," Moka thought, " _Oh how I wish I was next to you right now. And how I wish you could see all of this excitement._ "

 **So, sorry about taking so long to update any of my stories. But between break, school finals before that, and going back to school after those two weeks, fanfiction was towards the back of my mind. But I'll most likely be trying to type out more chapters now that I have some time again after settling down. Especially considering I went to see the presidential inauguration right after I got back from school. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and hope you have a nice day.**


	20. Update 2

So, while this is an update, I'm also using this as an opportunity for any of you guys to send me any feedback of any kind, or just to send me requests. So that's what this entire thing will be covering.

So firstly, the update portion of this piece. I will be focusing on my two main stories, those being _Lies_ and _A Hidden Truth_ , while my side stories such as _Revelations_ and any one shots I decide to make, will be put on the sidelines. I'm not dropping any stories, as they are my content and I legitimately enjoy writing them. So updates on those should happen more frequently, for those of you who either read one of them, or possibly both.

Now, like I said, I want your guy's feedback on anything you either want to see me write or just talk about, or on things you think I'm doing wrong. Keep in mind, this is constructive criticism I'm looking for. You can flame and be salty if you want, I don't really care, just be aware that I won't listen to it. Also, if at any point you have an idea that you want to pitch to me, such as a story idea, or an idea for where to take the next chapter, then feel free to contact with the email below, or through fanfiction itself.

Now, another topic I've been debating is having a blog where I just talk about anime theories or just stuff that you guys suggest. So if you think I should do it, you could either tell me on here through a direct message, or you could email me at markthacker14 . It's really up to you. I would love to just have a way of providing content when I don't want to write a chapter, so that I don't leave you guys starved for content.

To be honest, I just want to let you guys know what's going on right now. So it's up to you whether or not you guys do any of this, but it would be cool if you at least let me know whether you think these are good ideas or not. That's it for now, but thank you guys for reading this, and goodbye for now.


	21. Results

**Results**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or relating to either Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail.**

(Erza's POV)

Several weeks had gone by since Erza had taken Akashiya's little sister in as her pupil. And the results she had shown was obviously causing her parents and siblings a large amount of relief. They had revealed most of Kokoa's story to her; including the part about Gyokuro neglecting her motherly duties. But little by little, Kokoa's life was beginning to turn around; what with her new found mentor and her mother now giving her attention befitting of a mother to her youngest.

The biggest challenge with Kokoa was breaking her prideful nature. Pride was fine in certain doses, but Kokoa was consistently cocky and had no manners or etiquette to speak of. As such, they took several days a week to work on her etiquette and overall mannerisms. Progress was somewhat slow as Kokoa turned out to be as hard headed, if not more so, than Natsu; which meant that Erza had her work cut out for her.

Erza was pulled out of her thoughts by delicious looking food being set in front at the Shuzen table. Lord Shuzen had insisted that Erza eat with them, since she was taking time out of her day to train their youngest, a feat which many in the family would find impossible. That had quickly turned to Erza temporarily moving into their house while she taught their youngest resident.

"So Ms. Scarlet," Lord Shuzen began, "You've previously stated that you are a mage. Would you mind sharing what kind of magic you use?"

"Of course." Erza replied, "I'm a practitioner of a kind of magic the people in my universe call 'requip magic'. It's a branch of dimensional magic that focuses on summoning weapons from a pocket dimension that the user always has access to, so long as they have any magic power remaining. That being said, the pocket dimension is not particularly large as it has a definable limit to how much it can hold. Currently, I have roughly 100 unique types of armor and over 200 types of weapons."

"Wait," lady shuzen began, "why make your pocket dimension with an upper limit? That seems like an intentional design flaw."

"Oh no, we don't make our pocket dimensions, we merely choose one that we can access easily. The amount of magic required to create a custom dimension would be completely out any requip magic user's ability." Erza stated.

"I've seen it done." Akasha said, with a kind look in her eyes.

Erza nearly did a spit take after hearing that, but managed to swallow before doing so, albeit painfully. "Really?!" Erza asked in shock, "By who?"

"My friend Mikogami Tenmei. He created a dimension that can hold dozens of nearly extinct species, with miles in between each." the pinkette stated calmly.

Erza was floored; she had never of such a thing.

"And to be honest, Touhou would probably be able to do better if he were in his prime." Akasha said, making Erza's jaw drop.

"How advanced with spatial magic is he?!" she practically yelled.

"He can summon living people from just about anywhere in the world, so long as he haves consent if said person is as strong or stronger than he is. He also created the Jigentou, a spell that can put one's body into a pocket dimension. I believe he could likely put someone else's body into a new dimension as well, but he likely never saw the use for it." The pinkette said, finishing her thought.

Erza had always been considered a prodigy back in Earthland, but after hearing that such a person existed in this realm, Erza's ability was put into dreadful perspective. If such a person existed here, then it was entirely possible that another in Earthland had the same skills and had never revealed themselves.

"Do you know where I might find this person?" Erza asked.

"I haven't seen him in quite some time, so I'm afraid that I haven't a clue where he might be." Akasha stated, before her husband chimed in.

"He lives in Hong Kong, China, at the Touhou manor. I could prepare a flight for you if you would like." Lord Shuzen said, "My only requirement is that you bring Kokoa with you."

"I see no issue with that." Erza said, attempting to hide her excitement.

"I haven't seen Touhou in some time, perhaps it would be best if all of us went." Akasha chimed in, before addressing Erza directly. "You could bring all of your friends along as well."

Erza noticed Moka had her gaze locked onto the table. "We would be sure to bring you as well, so that you could see your beloved." Erza reassured her.

"It's decided then! Bring everyone along quickly now, so that we may leave as early as possible."

"There will be no need for that old friend."

(Issa's POV)

All heads at the table snapped to the doorway, where they saw a short, old man with Tsukune standing directly. As soon as his third youngest saw the raven haired boy, she shot out like a light, grabbing the "poor" boy by his wrist and dragging him towards what Issa knew to be her bedroom. After seeing this, Issa turned to his pink haired wife.

"You know she gets that from you right?" he said seriously. She just giggled innocently in response.

"Leave those youngsters be Shuzen, for now, come embrace me my old friend." Touhou said, prepping himself for the bear hug Akasha was likely to dish out. The pinkette dashed towards the old midget, and enveloped him what could only be compared to the way a young girl hugs a teddy bear.

"Can't you at least have the decency to be in your real form, so I don't feel like my wife is currently hugging a Gremlin?" Issa mocked with a smile on his face.

"And maybe you could have the decency to actually stand and respect your elders, you darn whippersnapper." Touhou shot back, returning the smile, before shifting into his real form and giving Issa a bro hug. "Have how you been friend? I heard you finally reconciled with that Gyokuro woman."

"Akasha, Gyokuro, and I are all in agreement now a days, you are correct." the Shuzen head said to the much older monster. Issa may be old, but he was practically an infant compared to Touhou. It wasn't everyday that one could see a monster, especially a species of monster that are known for their long life spans, begin to die of old age.

"Has she finally started to act as a mother should?" the youjutsu user asked.

"I have, at least partially." the blonde head of the house said, making herself known.

"Do you truly think that you can fully atone for the pain you have caused those girls?" Touhou asked, glaring down at the woman.

"Touhou, you may be my friend, but I will not allow such disrespect to be thrown towards my wife." Issa said, flaring his yoki in a threatening manner.

"Surely, you don't think that you could defeat me Issa?" Touhou said, undisturbed by the threat. It was true, Issa knew that the gap in power between the two of them was greater than the gap in power between himself and Kasumi.

"And if I were to take Gyokuro's side on this matter Touhou? Would you fight me as well?" Akasha asked, "I may not have access to all of my power, but I too will not accept such treatment towards my sister-wife."

"There won't be any need to fight." Gyokuro said, getting everyone's attention, "I know full well that I can never truly fix the damage that has been done. But is it not worth it to at least lessen that pain, and ensure that my girls will be able to find happiness in the future, without having to worry about how their excuse of a mother will react?"

"Hmph, it seems I have misjudged your ability to care for others. For that, I ask that you forgive me." Touhou said, his eyes taking on a more sympathetic look. "Disregard my words. I was merely testing to see if you had truly turned over a new leaf. Kahlua is a forgiving child, and from what I've heard, Kokoa has already begun to lead a better life."

"Thank you," Gyokuro said softly.

After clearing his throat, Issa began to speak again. "With that out of the way, I believe there is someone who would like to meet you Touhou."

"Oh?" the youjutsu user said curiously.

(Erza's POV)

"May I introduce Ms. Erza Scarlet." Lord Shuzen said, watching the red head stand and bow respectfully, "She is one of the Fairy Tail mages that was assisting Aono, and is also a spacial magic user."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." the red headed, hot blooded mage said.

"To you as well. I do hope you don't mind if I return to my old form, as this form can be quite costly in terms of energy consumption." Touhou said, before reverting. "Now then, you wished to meet me hmmm?"

"Yes I did. As Lord Shuzen said previously, I am a user of spacial magic. My particular branch revolves around storing various forms of armor and weapons inside a small pocket dimension, which I always have access too." Erza began to explain, before Touhou raised his hands to clarify something.

"When you say a 'small' pocket dimension, what relative size are referring to? The word small could describe many sizes of pocket dimensions. To me, a small pocket dimension could fit an army and their families inside it, while a large dimension could easily fit several of the world's largest cities inside it." Touhou said, making Erza feel truly incompetent.

"Ummm, my pocket dimension currently fits around 100 pairs of armor and over 200 weapons." Erza clarified.

"So you clearly did not make your own. How did you find this pocket dimension, if you did not create it?" Touhou asked.

"I was taught how to search and store after I had made into a city. Shortly after, I joined Fairy Tail and the rest is history for me and my guild." Erza said.

"Hmmmmmm," Touhou said, deep in thought. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke again. "It seems to me that, the issue doesn't lie in your proficiency with spacial magic, it instead lies in your understanding of spacial magic as a whole. Creating one's own pocket dimension does not require that much energy; in fact, it requires more energy to shift one object from one dimension to another. I would hate to see such potential go to waste."

"So you will…." Erza started excitedly.

"Yes, I will teach you." Touhou said, before gaining a sinister look, "But only if you put on this bunny suit."

Everyone went quiet as the old man showed his perverted side once again.

" _If only Mikogami was here to keep that side of him in check._ " Akasha thought to herself, before falling to the floor after seeing Erza's response.

"Will this suffice?" Erza asked before requiping into a neko outfit. "Nyaaaa."

Everyone practically dropped dead after seeing such a proud woman do such a thing so readily, except Touhou, who went flying into a wall from his newfound bloody nose.

After jumping up, and sitting full lotus style, Touhou said, "Yes! Yes! That is perfect! Woohoohoo!"

"Very well," Erza said, completely undisturbed by the old man's antics. "If possible, could we possibly add another one of my guild mates to this deal?"

(Kasumi's POV)

Life since Kasumi had returned to Dracula's side had been very different. She didn't have the constant worry of managing the vampiric houses. She had rediscovered her sex life, where she and Dracula had been enjoying each other's bodies ever since he had brought her onto the Floating Garden. But she did miss Mayumi greatly; after all, Mayumi was quite literally her best friend.

"M'lady!" said an unnamed Shuzen vampire that was running towards her.

"Oh? How may I help you?" the queen asked calmly, undisturbed by his apparent worry.

"There is someone attacking the Floating Garden! They claim that they've come to rescue you from Alucard." the vampire said worriedly.

"Take me to them." the queen said, with a menacing aura about her. "Anyone who attacks my subjects will answer to me personally."

The vampire did as asked and led her to the open area with the fountain, where she was met with a, sadly, familiar site. There stood Mayumi, with her enchanted katana in hand, slaughtering the Shuzen members by the dozens.

"Enough!" Kasumi shouted, getting the attention of all vampires present, including Mayumi. "Mayumi, stop this senseless slaughter. I am not being kept against my will."

Kasumi could see the doubt in her friend's eyes, but Mayumi sheathed her sword regardless

"All of you, leave." the queen said, directed at the Shuzen vampires, who dispersed as she ordered.

"My queen, I've come to take you back to the castle." Mayumi said, "But why did you say you aren't being kept here against your will?"

"Alucard got to me while I was alone." the queen said with a sad sigh, hearing Mayumi gasp quickly follow. She could see the sorrow building in her friend's eyes. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't ever go back to being queen."

"N-no, there must be a way to nullify the courtship. Just give me time, and I'll," Mayumi said quickly, in denial of what she was hearing.

"Mayumi.." Kasumi said, holding her friend's head in her hands, "I'm done for. I can feel Alucard's hatred for humanity beginning to seep into me, and soon I will hate them as well. I can no longer help further the dream of humans and monsters co-existing."

Mayumi's tears had started to fall, and the sobs were causing the black haired vampire to shake uncontrollably.

"Mayumi, will you continue to be loyal to my dream? Can I ask that of you?" Kasumi asked, wanting to make sure her dream didn't end with her.

"Yes, my queen, I'll continue to work so that it comes to fruition," Mayumi said, silencing her sobs, but not quite managing to put an end to her tears.

"Thank you. In that case, I have one more request for you. Take Kahlua and Akua Shuzen; take them back to Issa's manor; let him know what has become of me; and then, I want you to kill the vampiric elders, with the exception of Issa Shuzen and his family. The rest will undoubtedly join Dracula and I in our conquest of the human world." Kasumi requested, as her final order to her age old companion. "After those tasks have been completed, I'm giving you full immunity to any orders I give, with full permission to pass that immunity onto any others you deem worthy. This immunity is in effect until my death, and I cannot revoke this immunity from anyone without a full council vote."

"Understood." Mayumi said, "Where will I find Akua and Kahlua?"

"Over that way; if you encounter them, and they don't trust you, tell them it is by my orders; and that Gyokuro has withdrawn from Fairy Tale."

"Yes, my queen. Thank you, for all you have done for me; for being the motherly figure I always needed in place of my father." Mayumi said, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes red.

"And thank you, for letting me feel true friendship despite being a queen of an overly prideful people. Now go." Kasumi ordered. Mayumi did as she was told, and took off in the direction of Akua and Kahlua.

" _Goodbye, old friend._ " Kasumi said, as a single tear leaked down her cheek.

(Akua's POV)

She was extremely surprised when Kahlua called her up, saying that they were leaving the Floating Garden. She supposed that Kahlua must be overjoyed by that fact, since they probably don't have to kill anymore. She was told to meet Kahlua and _the Queen's representative_ down by the admissions bay, where all arrivals and departures took place. She wondered if this had anything to do with the supposed intruder that had found their way into the Floating Garden. Whatever the reason was, the Queen had ordered her departure from the Floating Garden, and one did not defy their monarch. The walk did not take long, her living quarters were close by in case she was sent on an urgent mission.

Upon her arrival, Akua saw Kahlua standing next to a black haired woman, of similar height to herself, with a traditional katana at her waist. Someone about the woman intrigued her, like she knew her from somewhere before. That was when it clicked for Akua; where she knew this woman from.

"Y-you are…" Akua stammered out. She refused to believe this; she couldn't believe it. It had been over two decades, and she just shows up out of the blue.

"We'll speak about it later." the woman said matter of factly, crushing Akua's hopes. Suddenly the woman's aura seemed to become kinder. "I understand you must have a lot of questions; believe me, I have just as many for you. But time is of the essence; once we are out of harm's way, I give my word that I will answer all of your questions, ok?" Akua just swallowed her curiosity, for lack of a better word, and did as the woman said boarding the airship. She heard the alarm go off after that, and somehow she knew that she would never be welcome here again.

It didn't take long for the Floating Garden to disappear from view. Kahlua had already been told why they were leaving, and she was practically jumping for joy. Their family was no longer torn; it was healing after decades of strife. That news gave Akua hope for the future as well, though she didn't show it. But right now, she could only think about that black haired woman. She had suspicions regarding who she was, but Akua couldn't make herself believe any of them; she had to hear it from that woman.

So, with a new purpose in mind, she sought out the raven haired, sword wielding woman. After a few minutes of searching, she found her staring out the window of the observation deck. It had started to rain lightly, so that likely kept the woman from outside. The woman looked over, and an awkward silence came over the two. They probably didn't know how to breach the subject, that was on both of their minds.

"I suppose you are waiting for me to initiate the conversation?" Akua asked, breaking the silence. That's all she really wanted to do; get the conversation going.

"You said you had questions, so I figured that I should allow you the honor of starting." the woman said, going back to staring out the window.

"Can't meet my gaze?" Akua asked accusingly, "Too afraid to face someone that you abandoned?"

"I didn't abandon you, or that wasn't my intention." the woman said softly.

"Then what **was** your intention?"

"Nothing in particular." the woman said, looking back to Akua.

"Did I mean that little to you?" Akua asked, with 18 years worth of pent up emotions starting to seep out, "Was I that worthless? Did you want a boy? What was wrong with me?!"

"Nothing was wrong with you Akua." the woman said, walking towards the younger vampiress.

"Then what!? What made you want to get rid of.…" Akua said, before being pulled into the woman's arms.

"I didn't ever come to look for you….because I didn't know you were even alive." the woman said, shocking Akua. "I was told by the elders….that you had been killed by a vampire that I had fought and beaten some time before; it was his way of getting of revenge." Akua finally let her tears fall, and she melted into the embrace of this woman.

"Mother….I" Akua tried to say, before she was cut off.

"Again." the woman said, holding her tighter. Akua could feel the woman start to tremble. "Say it again."

"Mom" Akua said between sobs, which were no longer of sadness. She hadn't felt this happy since her father had accepted her into the Shuzen family 13 years. The feeling of believing that she had a family again was one that Akua could never let go of.

"Oh baby!" her mother said, holding Akua tighter than anyone had held her before. Akua cried into her mother's shoulder, while the older vampiress cried into Akua's hair due to her being a bit taller.

The pair just sat there, in that position, for some time, letting emotions wash over them. It was a rare pleasure for vampires, especially for vampiresses in noble positions; to let emotions rule them. So they didn't move; they just let themselves be taken with the flow. Eventually, their tears began to dry, leaving with them with red, puffy eyes.

Sadly, their embrace had to come to an end, as Kahlua made herself known. "Awwww, did I ruin the moment?" the bubbly girl said, before skipping over and taking Akua into a hug of her own, "I'm so happy for you Akua! Now we can add another to our family!"

"I….beg your pardon?" Akua's mother asked, whose name Akua still did not know.

"Well, Ms…." Kahlua started.

"Mayumi. Mayumi Ketsueki-dansā." Akua's mother said, "I have no last name, just the title that was given to me before the queen took me in hundreds of years ago."

"Anyways, Ms. Mayumi, as your Akua's mother, and Akua is a part of the Shuzen family; well, by extension, you are part of the Shuzen family as well." Kahlua said, "The question is, would Akua become father's granddaughter, or would you become his sister-in-law? Part of me really wants to call Akua my niece, so I'm kind of hoping for that." Kahlua was practically jumping for joy, while Akua just sat there embarrassed to the point of mortification. Miyumi just chuckled in response; the sight of her daughter filled with embarrassment was quite amusing to her.

Eventually, Kahlua's curiosity seemed to get the better of her, as she then asked a question would find terribly rude in vampiric society. "So, if Akua is Alucard's granddaughter, does that mean that you are his daughter?" Kahlua instantly got slapped by Akua, who was now furious and completely mortified.

"Kahlua! You know the vampiric connotation with such a question!" Akua scolded, before she heard the beautiful sound of her mother's laughter.

"It's quite alright," Mayumi said, her eyes still twinkling with amusement, "I've been called much worse in my time serving the queen. And those insults were entirely false, unlike with this question. Your sister meant no harm by it, so I do not feel offended. And to answer your question Kahlua, yes; I am Alucard's daughter."

"Could you elaborate on what that was like?" Kahlua asked, obviously excited to learn about the past of her elder sister.

Mayumi just looked out the window, surveying the land. "I suppose we have time. I recommend you take a seat though; it's a long story." She, along with Kahlua and Akua, did as requested and sat down on the cushioned chairs. "When I was very little, I grew up in the Shinso house that was led by Alucard; back then, he was known as Dracula. Now, I myself was not born a Shinso because of my mother; she was a regular vampire. While Shinso vampires can be born, both parents must be carriers for the gene itself. Shinso vampirism is very recessive, and this caused me to be a 'lesser' vampire in the eyes of my father's household. They always treated me with respect due to my father's presence, but I could tell they looked down on me for it."

"When you say that shinso vampirism is recessive, what do you mean?" Akua asked her mother; her desire for the shinso blood was still unabated.

"Both the mother and father of the vampire must be shinsos themselves, or they must both have the necessary lineage that would allow for their child to be born a shinso." Mayumi explained, "Due to both Akua's and my lineage, that being that we are directly related to Alucard, we are both carriers for shinso vampirism. And as for shinso vampirism itself, I would put it out of your mind Akua."

"How did you…" Akua stammered out, after being caught red handed.

"Any who attained shinso powers after being born without them, suffered horrendously awful lives. Look no further than your little sister Moka, she has an incomplete shinso form and she still had to suffer for years before life began to look up for her." her mother warned.

"What do you mean incomplete?" Kahlua asked.

"Her shinso form isn't complete, meaning she doesn't meet all the requirements to be a true shinso. Or rather, it's unstable. As she has matured, it seems that her powers have begun to stabilize as her body can handle the enormous amount of strength much better with age, but until the time comes that she 100% handle the power, she will never completely activate the shinso blood to its fullest potential." Mayumi stated. "The only known exception to that, is when she received an immense amount of emotional upheaval in a very short amount of time. But even then, while the blood was activated enough to awaken Alucard, it wasn't enough to kill anybody."

"You knew about that event?" Akua asked, confused as to how her mother knew about that.

"I knew that her blood activated for some reason, and that it had awakened Alucard. My prior knowledge of Shinsos allowed me to fill in the gaps on how that would occur." Mayumi explained, relieving Akua greatly, though she didn't outwardly show it. She didn't want her mother knowing that she had inadvertently released Alucard when she was younger. "Anyways, back to my story. My father's reputation protected me when I was younger, but even still life was not easy. It only got more difficult by the time I was your age. The shinso family was ambushed by humans with holy water one day, and practically all of them were slaughtered. The only survivors were Akasha, my father, and myself. I was far from any civilization of vampires, and on top of that, the holy water left me weakened to the point where I couldn't even move. I was lucky in the sense that I was hidden behind and managed to keep completely silent."

She paused to take a drink of blood from a nearby glass, probably to wet her throat. "As I laid there, I contemplated if I would survive or not. Luckily for me, an old swordsmith and his student found me lying there, and took me to their home. At first, I was distrustful of the duo, but even after they discovered my race, the old man continued to house and feed me. He even began to add his own blood to my meals to ensure that I would always be properly nourished. I believe that was when I began to trust the old man, and I felt an attraction form for his younger student. We were of roughly similar age, and he wasn't unattractive. That was the clincher, and it caused me to stay, where I watched them work away. The old man instructed the young student, who tried his best to recreate the master's beautiful works. One day, the boy got fed up and challenged his master to a smithy contest. They both created their best works of their lives, and then tested each blade in the river after they were done."

" _This story sounds familiar. Wait a minute, is she talking about?_ " Akua thought, before giving voice to her question, "This story sounds almost exactly like…"

"The story of Masamune, and his student Murasame." her mother said, a small smile gracing her features. "I remember those times like it was yesterday. Anyways, they each put their swords into the river, blade facing the stream. Murasame's sword cut the water, air, leaves, and fish that happened to touch the blade. Masamune's only cut the water and the air. At first, Murasame gloated, saying that his sword was far superior. But then a wise passerby noticed that Masamune's sword did not take innocent lives on it's lonesome. With one swift strike, Masamune cut all the fish, leaves, and even the stone that lied under the water's surface. But then, he quickly slashed himself, as penance for taking the lives of such innocent creatures. This revelation, that his master's sword was not only sharper, but also didn't destroy things unnecessarily caused Murasame to truly embrace what made a fine swordsmith. Before he could put that to good use however, a trio of vampires came down and killed Murasame, and mortally injured Masamune. Before they could drain them though, I took up Murasame's sword and killed them in a blind rage. My love was dead, and my teacher was slowly dying. With his dying breath, Masamune asked that I take both swords, and make sure that they weren't used for evil intentions, before casting a spell that taught me the way of the sword. Upon resheathing Masamune's sword, which I dubbed the Masamune after its creator, I sealed it in its sheath; I haven't unsealed it since. I also named Murasame's sword after him, and used it to the best of my ability."

Akua swallowed hard, after hearing how her mother's suffering far exceeded her own. Her mother had wet her throat again, before continuing.

"I traveled around the world for awhile, where every now and again, I would partake in whichever wars I found worthy of fighting in. I tried my best to always side with who I thought was right, but I will admit there were a few times when I let rage at mankind get the better of me; at those times, it just became a one sided slaughter. To some, I was the personification of some god of war. I went on like that for hundreds of years, until one day, the queen found me. She took me in, and gave me a home. After hundreds of years, all of which I spent in pain at the loss of my love and mentor, suddenly seemed to melt away as the queen established herself as a sort of mother figure for me. The feeling of having someone I could attribute to a mother was new for me, since my own mother all but abandoned me when she saw that I wasn't a Shinso." Mayumi said, looking somewhat sad. "From that point on, I served my queen as efficiently as I could, unsheathing my sword when necessary. Murasame has taken thousands of lives by my hand, but it was a sword that was made to kill, not to protect. I tried my best to make the killings justified, by using it to protect the wishes of my queen, who wanted equality for everyone. But even I cannot contain the bloodlust that having such a sword causes. I fear for what would happen if an evil person were to get their hands on Masamune."

Akua felt shame, because she knew that she was the kind of person who would selfishly use a sword like Masamune. She looked out the window, and to her shock, the Shuzen manor was quickly approaching. She knew these ships were fast, but even still, it hadn't felt like that long at all.

(Kahlua's POV)

Kahlua hadn't been this excited in years, even after the sad tale from Akua's mother. It had caused her mood to die down a bit, but not that much. Especially not after she had heard that her mother and father had made up. That had been some of the best news of her life! From where they were, she could vaguely make out the shape of a person; her mother. Her mother was waiting for her to come home. Kahlua practically wept for joy; her mother truly had gone back to how she used to be, before her father Issa's betrayal.

That was one secret that she had kept from everyone who knew her; that she did not like her father. She respected her father, and loved him as such, but she did not like him. He had caused her mother's misery, which had led to her own. Perhaps that might change, now that the family is whole again. Maybe she could learn to like her father once more, and everything would go back to how it was. Except that the family would have a new member, from what she had heard.

According to her mother, just before she left for the school several months ago, little Moka had gotten a boyfriend. He was probably more than that by this point, knowing Moka didn't like boys typically, so her little sister must have liked this boy a lot. If that was the case, it was a good thing that Akua didn't know. Kahlua may be naive, but she wasn't stupid. She knew full well what Akua would do if she thought that some man had defiled her "precious little sister."

" _All I can do is hope that she doesn't freak out, assuming he's even there right now._ " Kahlua thought, before hearing Akua's mother start to speak.

"So Akua, did you hear about Moka's mate yet?" Mayumi asked innocently, causing Akua to freeze in place.

" _Well there goes that out the window._ " Kahlua deadpanned to herself.

"Moka's what?" Akua asked, with a deadly aura around her.

"Her mate. Were you unaware?" her mother asked.

"You mean that someone defiled my little sister?" Akua asked, seething, "How dare this person do such a thing to such an innocent creature!"

Mayumi all but died of laughter when she heard Akua say that. That thoroughly confused the younger vampires. "Moka….an innocent little creature. Hahahahahaha!" Mayumi tried to catch her breath, but doubled over in a fit of laughter again.

"What's so funny? This is no laughing matter; who knows what awful things this man could be forcing her to do." Akua said, now filled with worry. "I have to save her from his evil clutches."

"Akua sister, you have to remember that Moka accepted him as her mate. If anything, knowing how the relationship between her mother and our father…..worked, it's likely that Moka's the one who's…..ummmm." Kahlua said, red faced.

"She's probably the one who initiates any sexual activities the two may have." Mayumi said, still trying to recover from any leftover giggles.

"N-no she would never." Akua said, still in denial.

"Why not just a-ask her yourself?" Kahlua suggested, still filled with embarrassment. She didn't do well with these types of things.

"Fine! I will!" Akua said stubbornly. Mayumi just rolled her eyes in amusement.

(Akua's POV)

As soon as the ship landed, Akua shot out like a light and rushed for Moka's room, confusing Gyokuro. The blond haired woman quickly shook off her confusement and went off to greet her eldest daughter. It didn't take long for her to find her way to her silver haired sister's room, where she was greeted by the overpowering stench of sex.

" _Whoever you are, I'm going to kill you for doing such awful things to her._ " Akua thought, knocking on the door. She heard her sister groan, and then heard steps coming towards the door moments later. " _And you've caused her pain on top of those horrendous acts?_ " Akua thought in a rage, completely convinced that it must be that man coming to open the door.

To her surprise it was Moka who opened the door, clad in nothing but a blanket that she held to her body. The look of surprise on Moka's face was evidence enough that she was not expecting her eldest sister's company.

"Akua? What are you doing here?" Moka asked, not a hint of pain in her voice as Akua thought there would be.

"Well, I was on my way back to the manor with a guest, when said guest mentioned that you were having….. lecherous activities with a man. I came to take you away from such an awful creature." Akua said, no hint of sarcasm in her voice. Akua expected Moka to be grateful for her help, but instead she was greeted by the site of her favorite sister shaking with mirth. The sound of Moka's laughter was beautiful, but it confused the raven haired vampire.

"What's so funny? This is no laughing matter!" Akua scolded. Moka just continued to laugh, nearly dropping her blanket. Akua wouldn't have opposed to seeing her younger sister's voluptuous body.

"You're claiming to come save me, when it's more likely that Tsukune would need saving from me." Moka said, still giggling, flooring her older sister.

"You mean to tell me that you initiate these activities?" Akua asked, fearful of the answer.

"Of course. Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" Moka asked seriously, still with hints of laughter in her body.

"B-but….you are far too young for such things!" Akua scolded, making Moka roll her eyes.

"Oh please, Father tried to marry me off at 14 years old, to men dozens of times my age. This man is one of my choosing, and he had been nothing but kind and loving towards me. It helps that he's attractive and around my age." Moka said, practically breaking her sister's heart. The younger girl noticed the look on her sister's face, and gained a kind look. "Look Akua, I wasn't oblivious to your feelings for me, it's literally one of the only reasons I forgave you after you attempted to kill my mother."

"You knew?" Akua asked, shocked out of her sadness for the time being.

"My mother came back recently, so it'd be weird if I didn't know, don't you think?" Moka asked seriously. Akua couldn't really find an argument so she let it slide. "Anyways, I'm not a little girl anymore, and it's past time that you find an actually viable partner Akua. Father has graced us with the gift of being able to choose our partners, so I suggest you make use of it."

Akua just let her head down, unable to fathom when her little precious sister had become such a grown woman. "I suppose you are right, but how would I even begin doing such a thing?" Akua asked, legitimately confused on how she would go about finding a partner. She didn't know what her type was, or if she even had one at all.

"Why not come to school with me?" Moka asked, making her sister lift her head up, "There are tons of different guys there, so you should at least be able to decide what you would want in a potential partner, if you don't find one there."

"I suppose that's a good idea. But why do you keep saying partner instead of husband, or another such term?" Akua asked.

"You've been in love with your younger sister since you were 13. You gonna sit there and tell me you are strictly into men?" Moka asked with a knowing look on her face. Akua just blushed in response. "I thought not. Anyways, if you do come to my school, you'd get to see me everyday." That sealed the deal, as Akua was not passing up that chance.

"Very well, I shall attend this school of yours. Do you think we should invite Kahlua?" Akua asked.

"She'd probably enjoy that, considering all she ever wanted was a normal life." Moka said seriously, before a pair of arms encircled her waist. "Oh, did we wake you?" she asked the newcomer. Akua assumed this was her little sister's mate. He was a few inches taller than Moka was, meaning that he was almost half a head taller than Akua herself. He had jet black hair that flowed outwards, and had almost crystal colored eyes. After giving him a quick look over, Akua did have to concede that her younger sister's statement was truthful; the boy was certainly attractive. Akua could tell that he took great care of his body, if the rippling muscles of her arms and upper torso weren't a sure sign of it.

He had a very noticeable, but not overly so, set of abs; Akua had to admit she enjoyed the view. Her only misgivings were: A, he had all but stolen her little sister from her; and B, she could faintly see light blue lines travelling across his body. Whether or not they were purely for aesthetics was still unknown to Akua. She was ripped out of her mental analysis of the boy by her sister's introductions.

"Tsukune, this is Akua, my eldest sister. Akua, this is Tsukune, my mate and overall most trusted person." the silver haired girl said.

"Pleasure to meet you." the boy said, extending his hand out to meet hers. Akua was surprised, not many vampires would seek a handshake with a woman.

"You would treat me as your equal?" Akua asked, with a hint of disbelief. The boy just looked confused.

"Shouldn't I?" he asked, suddenly seeming unsure of himself, as evident by the look on his face. Akua did have to concede another point that Moka had made subliminally; if he was even a portion as kind to Moka as he was being to Akua right now, then he was most likely the best match for her little Moka.

"I suppose that's one misgiving about you down the drain. Most any other man certainly wouldn't treat a vampiress as an equal." Akua said, surprising her younger sister.

"I certainly didn't expect you to accept him so quickly." Moka said, voicing her shock.

"You confirmed that he was your mate, which means that father approves of the match. Whatever the case may be, I'm in no position to disagree with father." Akua said with a sigh.

"True enough, true enough." Moka said, with an understanding nod.

"I'm certainly not gonna fight him again." Tsukune said, with a slight shudder.

"Again?!" Akua asked shocked.

"He wasn't completely serious." Tsukune clarified, "There's no way I could have beat him if he was completely serious. I would have just gotten speed blitzed immediately."

"You're too modest boy," the Shuzen lord said, coming into view. "That was the most energy I've had to use in a long time. I may not have been all that serious, but you did damage me legitimately. Well, as legitimately as me letting you can be."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tsukune said, going back to hugging Moka.

"I see you've met your brother-in-law to be Akua." Issa said.

"I have father." Akua said, bowing her head.

"Oh come now, you bow to me before hugging your old man?" the shuzen head reprimanded jokingly. Akua smiled in response before hugging her father warmly. "Where is Kahlua?"

"She is speaking with Lady Gyokuro."Akua said, always showing respect to her elders, even when they weren't present.

"That's good. Where is your escort?" Issa asked, confused.

(Tsukune's POV)

"I've right here." said an oddly familiar voice. Everyone turned to see a black haired woman, with a sheathed katana at her side. Tsukune could smell the scent of blood on the blade. He also felt Moka tense; she was afraid, or at least disturbed by this woman. Tsukune opted to trust her judgement, and prepared himself for a fight.

"Mayumi, I wouldn't have thought you would be her escort. I imagine your presence unnerved Gyokuro quite a bit." Issa said, eyeing the shorter woman carefully.

"I would imagine so, considering that even you are unnerved by my presence." the woman said seriously. That was when Tsukune noticed it; Issa was tense. Whoever this woman was, she made even Shuzen afraid. "Neither of you should be, I have orders not to attack anyone in your family."

Tsukune saw everyone save Akua and himself relax. It seemed that Akua was not unnerved by this Mayumi, much like him. He couldn't place why he wasn't unnerved; maybe he just didn't recognize her as everyone else did.

"Have you found her location then?" Issa asked, confusing Tsukune.

"Found who?" Tsukune asked, before having the woman look at him strangely.

"He doesn't know?" the woman asked accusingly, "I would have liked to have been informed if something so….important occurred while I was away."

"He was training; he didn't need the distraction. Neither Kokoa or Moka know either." Lord Shuzen said.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune asked, suddenly apprehensive. Maybe one of his human family members, like Kyouko had gotten attacked or something. He really hoped his cousin was ok.

"You're mother has been captured and forced to join this world's Fairy Tale. If you continue to fight for human/monster co-existent, then she will eventually become your enemy." the woman said, flooring Tsukune.

"W-wait, hold on a sec, this isn't a funny joke alright? She's the queen, who could force her to do anything?" Tsukune stammered out, trying to find any way to prove this false.

"My father Alucard. Your mother was in love with him centuries ago, and never got over it. He got to her while she was headed back from Lord Shuzen's manor, and mated with her. Now their emotions are beginning to mix, and m'lady is slowly starting to hate the human race. It won't be long before she is completely consumed." Mayumi said, causing Tsukune's head to flood with awful thoughts.

"Hey that's enough!" Moka said, having changed into her underwear at the very least. "You don't need to be so harsh about it."

"And who else would tell him otherwise?" Mayumi asked, narrowing her eyes, "Obviously the adults of this household won't. The world isn't an easy place to live, and the sooner you are taught this, the sooner one can start to move on from that fact. In all honesty I'm doing him a favor."

This just angered Moka, who rushed the elder vampire who in turn, just quickly drew her sword and struck Moka across the stomach with the flat of the blade. The tip of said blade left a small gash across the silver haired vampire's stomach. Kahlua and Erza had come onto the scene just in time to view Moka get taken down, and launched into action, just behind Akua. All three girls launched themselves at the raven haired sword master.

And promptly got beaten back by the flat of the woman's cursed blade. They all had minor cuts that, despite the vampire's increased regeneration, refused to heal.

"Let me be perfectly clear: had I intended to kill, all of you would be dead at my feet." Mayumi stated coldly, "If you intend to fight Fairy Tale, then you cannot expect victory to come easily. At your current strength, you are but fodder to being such as Alucard and the Queen. And if Alucard should awaken, the only hope for survival would be to sacrifice Akashiya or Bloodriver."

(Akua's POV)

They all just looked down, with the exception of Akua, who just stared in horror at the woman. Was this how others viewed her? Was this how Moka regarded her? If so, she was just now aware of the horrendous level of fear she had placed in the hearts of those she cared about. It was all she could stare at the much more powerful vampire with shame.

Akua also had one more thought running through her head. " _How could I possibly live up to this woman? She is my mother; I am supposed to be her successor. Yet, I feel as though I will never truly attain her level of expertise."_

Suddenly, Mayumi took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes, they had a much kinder, albeit sad look in them. "Forgive me children, you do not deserve such cruelty from me." she said, surprising everyone in the room save the redhead, who just look at her knowingly, "I know that my actions are not warranted, but my sadness and bitterness towards life at the moment is clouding my judgement."

"I understand. I'm sure many of us would not, but I do." the redhead said, using a staff of some kind to steady herself as she tried to stand. "I too have someone who gave my life meaning after I felt like I had lost everything. I was lucky, in that he was able to drawn out of the darkness enough such that he could begin make something good of his life, but I know that many were not…..are not so lucky as I. But I can assure you, you will heal…..because…..you are here."

"You are wise beyond your years young one." Mayumi said, after some time. "I can only pray you are right. Your wounds will cause permanent harm, I doubt they will even leave scars. They will take more time than usual to heal, due to Murasame's cursed edge. But with rest, you all should be fine."

Mayumi began to walk away, before turning back to face Issa, who had moved to guard his youngest from Mayumi's blade. "And as for you little one," she said, referring to Kokoa, "whomever calls themselves your teacher shall relinquish that title to me. On the morrow, I will be your new teacher. I expect you put forth your best efforts." The raven haired woman began to walk away, towards the door.

"And where are you off to?" Issa asked, skeptical of the woman's motives.

Mayumi stopped, and without looking back, said: "To relieve the council of duty. Come tomorrow, there will be no more council save for yourself."

 **Okay, so now that school has started again, and my schedule is more or less consistent, I've found more time to write. I typically write more in school anyways, so I've decided that I'll upload less, but I'll put out longer chapters to compensate. I'm sorry for those of you that have to wait for chapters for so long, but I'm glad to have your continued support on the story. I likely won't be dropping any of my stories anytime soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and hope that you will be here for my next upload; until then have a nice day and/or night.**


	22. A New Slate

**A New Slate**

 **Author's Note: This chapter is going to be ridden with lots of monologues and loaded with large amounts of exposition. I tried my best to break up the monologues so that they aren't all just one giant block of text, but the chapter is still very dialogue heavy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or relating to Rosario Vampire or Fairy Tail.**

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune didn't know what to think at the moment. Unfortunately, that was what Issa was asking Tsukune to do at the present time.

"Listen Aono, I know you must be in pain right now, but we must think of the best way to pro…."

"I don't want to think!" Tsukune shouted, cutting the elder vampire off. "My mother, who was always preaching to me that I should always try to find the best in people, is suddenly turning evil; and I have to fight her!? How could I even remotely try to think about any of this!?" Tsukune suddenly sank into his chair, looking more defeated than ever before. "When I was growing up, I didn't really have anyone besides my mother. My father bailed before I was even a year old, for reasons I could never have dreamt of back then, so back then it seemed there was no reason at all. No friends to call my own, at least none that weren't superficial at best. Life turned around for me as I got older, but even still she was always the reason why I kept going. And now, she's the one who's causing the problems; and from what little I understand of the situation, it's against her own will. And this, a life changing event, I learned not from my supposed 'new family', but from a woman I had never seen before in my life. Think of that, and put yourself in my shoes."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Akua said, looking disinterested, which pissed Tsukune off immensely.

"What the fuck would you know about this?! Huh?!" Tsukune challenged, not expecting an answer.

"Did you get your little sister killed when you were only eleven? Did you have to see her disembodied corpse impaled on stakes, all because of a mistake you made? Did **you** live your life, wondering why your mother abandoned you as an infant; spend your entire life trying to prove to yourself and others that you were worth the attention?!" the smaller vampire asked accusingly, making Tsukune falter. "My point Aono, is that out of all of us here, you have suffered the least in your life. Now, you can stop being such a pussy about it and realize that you have people around to at least comfort you, unlike many of us; or, you could continue being down and do nothing with your life."

"Akua! That's too far!" Moka yelled jumping to his defense.

"See? My point exactly; you don't even need to ask for sympathy or empathy, it just comes to you. Most of us had to go searching for it; and even then, it was never enough." Akua said, before turning and striding out of the room. Issa had sat quiet throughout the whole ordeal, before standing up to leave, the rest of the room joining him. Tsukune saw the point; they were giving him time alone with Moka, hoping she could bring him out of his depression.

The two sat quiet for a time, with Tsukune resting his head in his hands. Minutes passed as Moka silently comforted her lover, but to him it felt hours. "She's right isn't she?" Tsukune eventually asked.

Moka wanted to say that Akua was wrong, that Tsukune's pain wasn't inferior to the pain the rest of them had felt in their lives, but she knew deep down that her eldest sister was right. The only thing making Tsukune's pain "stronger" was that it was fresh. There's had all passed with time as they'd found ways to get over.

"Yes and no." Moka eventually managed to say. "It's true that we have all felt more pain in our life times, but we've all had time to work through ours, while you are just beginning to feel yours. Akua is also feeling quite bitter towards you."

"Why is that?" Tsukune asked, oblivious to Akua's feelings for Moka.

"Akua once had a little sister named Jasmine, a little over a decade ago. They weren't direct siblings, they were more like cousins than sisters, but they only had each other in life. No parents to speak of, didn't have a home or even a bed to sleep in. They just jumped from place to place and tried to live as best as they could. From what I understand, although my father knows a lot more of the story than I do, is that Jasmine looked strikingly similar to me. One day, in a random town they had been staying for some time, Jasmine developed a crush on a human boy living there and revealed herself to him. The boy was shocked, so he didn't do anything for a time. Before he could react, Akua killed him and tried to run away with Jasmine. Jasmine became angry, in addition to being heart broken, and started arguing with Akua before running back to try and resolve things with the townsmen. By the time Akua caught up with Jasmine, she had been killed and dismembered by the town's people. They decided to mount her head on a spike, along with the rest of her body on different stakes."

Moka stopped to breathe, and resumed telling Tsukune her sister's story. "I don't whether or not she killed town's people or not, but I do know that she got revenge in some way. Afterwards, she fled and traveled alone, depressed and always cynical. Eventually she found herself joining the Miao family, although she left to join our family roughly two years later. My father felt he was obligated to accept her into the family as he had legitimate blood ties with her, as they both have direct relation to Alucard; Akua was his granddaughter and my father was his cousin. Akua loved having a true family for once, but she always loved me more than the rest of her family, simply because I looked and acted like Jasmine."

"There's a reason for that you know." Mayumi said, appearing from around the corner. Moka instantly went on alert, scanning for any sign of danger from the woman. "Relax child, I'm not here to harm your lover. I couldn't help but here you explain my daughter's story, so I felt that I should fill in the gaps that came with your version." the older woman said, taking a seat across from the two of them. "Firstly, Akua had direct family relation to Jasmine, as they were half sisters."

"But, Akua said that…" Moka tried to say, but was cut off.

"There are many things that Akua doesn't know about her heritage, things that I intend on revealing to her sometime in the near future. The biggest one of the bunch being that she has been living under her father's roof for nearly decade without ever knowing so."

"Wait, Akua and I, have the same father?" Moka asked, shocked to her core.

"Yes, as did Jasmine, who would have been your truest biological sibling." Mayumi further revealed, making Moka shake her head in disbelief.

"My mother and father…."

"Had a child before you, yes." the older vampiress stated, before going on to say, "I understand that this must be a lot to take in all at once, so allow me to explain the circumstances by which this happened. Given that I am older than both Akasha and Issa, already having been a teen when they were toddlers, I watched as the two of them grew quite close during their childhood, until the shinsos were wiped out of existence, at least for the time being. I never got to watch, considering I was on the other side of Japan at the time, but my father Alucard dropped Akasha off Issa's household, which was still known as the Shuzen household, who took her in and raised her. By the time they reached adolescence, the two had become lovers, although Akasha was always stronger. Your mother always remembered my father, who was her uncle."

"Wait, so Akua and Moka are sisters and cousins simultaneously?" Tsukune asked, confused to hell and back.

"Apparently." Moka responded, much to nonchalantly for Tsukune's brain to comprehend.

"But isn't incest, like really bad since it can easily lead to birth deficiencies?" Tsukune asked.

"Vampires are immune to birth deficiencies." Mayumi stated, "There have been entire households of vampires, all of which were directly related to one another in various ways, and never has a single case of a birth deficiency ever appeared."

"Huh." Tsukune stated, surprised. "Still, isn't that wrong ethically?"

"Ethics, and morals, are quite different in the monster world. I thought that much would be obvious to you by now." Mayumi scolded, eyes narrowed in a chastising manner. "Anyways, back to the story. As I was saying, Moka's mother always remembered her uncle, despite having never seen him after the age of five. At some point down the line, she met Touhou Fuhai and Mikogami Tenmei, who had been traveling together. Mikogami, despite being a kishin, had a very calm and kind personality. Touhou, despite being as old, if not older than Alucard, still acted like a hotheaded teenager, though he was obviously much wiser. The three became stout allies, and about as close as friend's could be at the time. Touhou taught Mikogami, Akasha, and Issa everything he could involving martial arts and magic. Mikogami, being the bruiser he was, decided to focus on magic, as martial arts didn't blend with his preferred method of fighting all too well. Issa focused on martial arts, and learned magic to counter many of the long range spells that prove difficult to fight with said martial arts, which were extremely close quarters. And Akasha found herself somewhere in between, choosing a healthy mix of both."

Mayumi stopped to breathe, before attempting to continue her story. However, she was stopped before she could do so.

"I can take it from here Mayumi." Moka's mother said, taking a seat next to the shorter haired woman. "We went on like that for decades, almost a full century when we caught wind of a monster destroying anything in its path, monster and human alike. We three went to go and combat the monstrosity, while Issa vowed to bring support from his household. When we encountered the monstrosity, it broke my heart to find that my dearest uncle had been consumed by the rage and sorrow that was ever present in his mind and soul. From the monstrosity, a human figure emerged, with the likeness of my uncle. He explained his wish, and how he had become the monster standing before us. Touhou and him had been friends long before I was born, so Touhou's sorrow outclassed mine manyfold. Our battle raged for another 20 years, constantly wearing us to the bone as we fought relentlessly for a battle that was becoming increasingly more uphill with each bout."

"Anytime they wanted to rest, I had to smuggle them into my father's manor, as he had strictly forbidden aiding them in the battle against Alucard in any way, shape, or form." Issa said, appearing behind Akasha and gripping her shoulder comfortingly. The pinkette responded with a thankful look, though the sorrow in her eyes was obvious. "I had tried time and time again to convince my father to aid them in their battle, but he refused to listen. He hated humans with the passion of a million burning suns, and he saw Alucard as a blessing meant to wipe them off the face of the planet. I was never able to help my friends and lover in their greatest bout, as by the time I finally managed to overthrow my father and take control of the Shuzen house, Akasha had already made the decision to seal Alucard away by sacrificing herself. Touhou and Mikogami returned just my party of fighters were about to set off, and delivered the news of Akasha's fate to me and my house; I was devastated. I went about leading the house as dutifully as I could, always trying to ensure our prosperity while staying true to the values Akasha had instilled in me. We managed to revive her one hundred seventy years afterwards, although Mikogami and Touhou wouldn't know for some time after. One hundred thirty years after that, I met Gyokuro, whom I took as my second lover. Both Akasha and Gyokuro enriched my life in ways I never dreamt of, despite their values being insanely different. Gyokuro had been heavily biased against humans, simply due to jealousy of Akasha; luckily, their recent relations and talks have started to reverse that hatred. Akasha and I strived to create a utopia of sorts, where humans and monsters peacefully coexisted. Touhou and Mikogami vehemently opposed the idea, saying that all utopias are doomed to fail eventually." Issa noticed the old man who had been listening to the whole dialogue and motioned for him to continue with his story from his perspective.

"Indeed, Mikogami and I did oppose their utopia, simply because we had seen how utopias rise and fall over the ages. Akasha and Issa were still old and wise, compared to humans, but they were young and naive compared to Mikogami and I. Mikogami proposed another idea, that we should instead teach young monsters the value of human customs. That's when Mikogami founded his academy, with funding coming from the queen of the vampires herself." Touhou took a deep breath, before looking to to Mayumi and nodding apologetically. "Forgive me dear, this was your story, and we all went off on a tangent. Please, continue."

Mayumi just nodded back respectfully, and resumed her story where she had left off. "About thirty years ago, Issa and I crossed paths for the first time since that day. He had business with the queen, and simply decided that it would be easier for him to go meet her at her castle. He had known that I was serving under the queen, but we hadn't ever met in person after my household was destroyed. I was shocked to find that he had become ruggedly handsome, as opposed to having that boyish charm that I remembered. The attraction was mutual, and soon after we had a bit of fling going, though I guess nine years isn't really a fling. When Akua was born, tensions between Gyokuro and I were starting to grow, especially since I was pregnant, so Issa and I decided to break it off. Akua was born shortly after, but I never got to truly be a mother, as the council took her from and hid her away. They told me she was dead, and that was the last I saw of her until today. Issa attempted to keep contact with me, trying to console me over the loss of our daughter, but I was too far gone. I went into a state of depression, which lasted until I caught wind of easily the stupidest decision the council had ever made; they had taken Akasha Bloodriver's first daughter from her. Issa had been furious already due to losing Akua, and them taking Jasmine was the final straw for him. He went on a rampage, and eventually the queen had to intervene herself. She managed to beat Issa, and calm him down, but when she found out that Akasha was also on a rampage, she immediately called Mikogami and Touhou. The two showed up roughly a week later, and managed to calm down their pink haired friend."

Touhou jutted in and gave him own input regarding the matter. "I had always assumed that Akasha didn't have a malicious bone in her body. But like with anyone else, she too has a specific nerve that if struck will send her spiralling into rage. We heard the story, and while we too were outraged, we knew that the council would never risk incurring the wrath of a shinso descendant completely, so we theorized that both Akua and Jasmine were still alive. We found Jasmine's body, dismembered and placed on stakes, left for the birds to pick at. We assumed that Akua had either died soon after being dropped, had died at the hands of the townspeople and had been dropped off somewhere else, or was simply so far gone that we'd never find her. We returned as the bearers of bad news, and watched as our friend and lover descended into depression for years. Kahlua was born shortly afterwards, which did manage to help Akasha a little bit, although it may have been forced happiness. Soon after, Akasha found out that she was pregnant with Moka, and she exploded into the vibrant person she used to be. Kokoa followed, and the Shuzen household became filled with laughter and joy, for the time being."

"As always, the elders were not content to allow my daughters to live normal lives, so they forced Kahlua to become an assassin." Issa said, jumping in once again. "They saw that Kokoa had little talent in stealth and hand to hand combat, so they assumed that she was a hopeless cause. Less than half a decade later, Akua joined the house. At first, I was confused, as she reminded me of the daughter I lost so long ago. But I convinced myself that it couldn't be true. By the time the truth dawned on me, almost 3 years later, it was too late to fix things in my mind. The queen had disappeared, and Mayumi refused to talk to me under most any circumstance. I never found a chance to let her know. Soon afterwards, Akua attempted to get Akasha's shinso blood for herself, ultimately causing Moka to have go away, as well as Akasha having to seal Alucard away again. And the rest Aono, you should know through your link with Moka."

Silence encompassed the group for sometime, before Mayumi broke it in her usual stoic manner. "I think it's high time we adjourn this little meeting of sorts. Issa and I have matters to discuss with Akua, and then I must oversee the training of little Kokoa. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking our leave." she said, before bowing respectfully and gesturing for Issa to follow. The eldest male vampire kissed his pink haired wife, before following his old mistress. The rest of the party broke up, going their separate ways throughout the house. Moka dragged Tsukune off to her bedroom, so he could get some much needed "R&R", as well some time to think.

(Akua's POV)

The thought of Aono being intimate with her little sister made her blood boil. Him being with any of them would have left her seething in rage, but him being with Moka made her especially angry. Not even because he was a bad match either; he was a great match for either Kahlua or Moka. It was the fact that she couldn't, even in her own misguided mind, find a viable argument for why he shouldn't be with her most beloved sister; that was what pissed her off the most.

The eldest Shuzen daughter was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother's call, quickly turning to see her mother and father coming towards her, stopping just shy of being an arms length away. "Find a seat, we need to talk." her mother said, in her ever so stoic manner. Never one to disobey her elders, Akua did as she was asked, and found a seat next to her parents. She'd been expecting her mother to come find her at some point during the night for awhile, but she hadn't expected her father to be there as well.

"We have some things we need to explain to you." her father said.

*Some time later*

Akua had difficulty comprehending all that her parents had just told her. She only had questions to ask, and not enough time to ask all of them. "How long?" she eventually asked, addressing her father, "How long did you know I was your daughter?"

"I've known since you were 16; I never found a chance to let your mother know that you were still alive." her father said, before finding a sword level with his neck. Her mother had unsheathed her sword, and was holding to his neck.

"You **could** have gotten my attention, if you simply tried harder." she accused, eyes narrowed with rage. "I missed 21 years of my only daughter's life when I could been there for the last 5. You kept her to yourself, and never even attempted to tell me!"

"Would you have listened to me, even if I did try? Let's assume that I did manage to tell you, would you have believed me?" her father asked, never even flinching from the blade at his throat. The gradually dropping blade was all any person needed to know the answer to Issa's question. Akua had never seen a vampire look so defeated, especially not one as proud as her mother.

"I just….I thought for so long that my only child….had been stripped away from me, like everything else I loved." Mayumi stated, with the most saddened look Akua had seen since she had been in the Shuzen household. "Even if I'm lucky enough to have gotten her back, much of the bitterness that I felt towards those who took from me remains. For a long period of time, that same bitterness was directed at you, since you'd rampaged when Jasmine was stolen, but you simply sat by when they took Akua."

"I can assure you Mayumi, I was just as furious as you were when Akua was stolen from us. When I'd heard about it, the first thing I did was appeal to the queen to support us in our case to keep her; but, as before, by the time I had garnered the necessary support, I was already too late." Issa said, his voice filled with self loathing; something Akua had never heard from him before. "However, those people that took our daughter are enemies of our cause now, and we've been given permission to eliminate them."

Akua watched as her parents' eyes, particularly her mother's, filled with a malicious glee. Her face remained stoic as ever, minus a slight smirk that portrayed evil intent, but her eyes were filled an emotion Akua knew all too well. It was the same look Akua had felt after she'd massacred the townspeople who taken her sister from her. However, something about her father's statement confused her.

"Father, I thought that the elders were the ones who ordered my being sent away. Did you misspeak?" Akua asked, never even considering that her mother and father were about to assassinate the Council of Elders.

"No, I most definitely did not misspeak; it was the council that stole you from us." her father clarified, while her mother's malicious glee continued to grow more and more noticeable.

"You can't be serious that you are going to kill the entire council are you?" Akua asked, in complete and utter disbelief.

"Mayumi's last order from the Queen was to do so. Without a full council vote, the order can't be overturned." her father said.

"But….you're a member of the council. Why would you not overturn the order?" Akua asked, wondering if her mother was going to kill her father.

"My family and I were the exception to that rule, so I have no reason to veto the rule." her father said, "Besides, revenge is a dish best served cold."

"B-but…..it's against everything that we as a species have regarded as sacred." Akua said, in complete disbelief. "It's what we built our society off of."

"Times change, and in order to survive, nations must change." Mayumi said, "As long as the council survives, our race will be trapped in the past; always under Alucard's shadow. The council thrives off of old laws that sacrifice the weak to benefit the strong. They would never allow for peace to occur, which is exactly what all monster kind needs. Human's weaponry has grown too much for even Alucard to fight. He'd eventually succumb to their militaries, assuming they don't just drop nuclear bombs on him whenever he's away from civilization."

"Who will succeed as our leader?" Akua asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Come now, you're more intelligent than that." her father scolded.

" _So it's true then._ " Akua thought, with more than a little bit of prejudice. " _He is the queen's son._ "

"Aono? Aono is going to lead our nation?" Akua asked critically, with obvious doubt. "He's a child. He doesn't know the first thing about leading."

"But people follow him; they respect him. Kasumi was the most beloved vampiric monarch in the history of our people. Our people will flock to the peace cause, knowing that her son is her successor." her father argued. "His morals were the same as hers, and him defeating his mother to secure the peace will go great lengths in making him just as beloved as his mother before him."

Akua noticed that her mother looked somber, all her previous glee gone from her facial features. Her father noticed as well, and spoke up. "Mayumi, it's entirely possible that Aono will manage to convert his mother back to our side. Always keep hope for that."

"He won't." her mother said simply. "She knew that he couldn't from the get go. You don't understand how much influence Alucard has over her. You have to remember that she practically ceased to function after learning of Alucard's betrayal to her cause. The only way for Aono to get her back is if he can somehow manage to 'Talk no Jutsu' Alucard."

Akua just looked at her mother in complete awe for a moment, while Mayumi registered what just came out of her mouth. Her face instantly turned red as she realized what happened.

"I-I-I mean, ummmm if Aono can manage to ummmmm…." Mayumi said, face red as a beet from embarrassment. Issa was dying from laughter, while Akua was still processing.

"You like anime?" Akua finally asked. "I love that shit!"

Mayumi's face changed from one of embarrassment to one of unparalleled glee. "Death Note."

"Psycho Pass." Akua said back, starting a streak of her mother and herself rattling off their favorite animations. Towards the end, both Akua and Mayumi were acting like teenage school girls, rather than serious adults.

Issa just kept a slight smile, having finished his laughing fit. Clearing his throat, he brought the two back to reality. "Mayumi, we have some business to attend to. You two can geek out after we get back."

The two women, reluctantly, stepped away from one another and went back into their typical serious manners, although one could tell that Mayumi's mood had being drastically improved. Mayumi hugged Akua in place of a goodbye, before both she and Issa exited the room, and presumably, the building.

Now left alone, Akua had little to do but think of the future know that she knew all that she had just learned. Eventually her thoughts found their way onto Aono. Akua just didn't understand why everyone so unanimously agreed on him being a good leader. So she became determined to find out.

(Kasumi's POV)

Life with Alucard was changing Kasumi, that much she could tell. She found herself letting bitterness and hate shape her emotions of humanity more and more these days, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She resented Tsukune's father, the people who slaughtered the innocent people of Dracula's kingdom, and as she witnessed more and more of the barbaric people that made up a decent percentage, she started to hate humanity as a whole.

As of right now, Tsukune's human half of the family were the only people keeping her from falling into darkness entirely. That and Tsukune himself acted as a beacon of hope for her; that maybe salvation could come. Alucard had tricked her into becoming his bride, and now she had no feasible escape except for either her or Alucard's death.

Even still, that did not stop her from delighting in his presence. He was like a drug to her, more addictive than heroin, cocaine, or any other drug known to man. He was changing her back into a vampire of the olden times; when her race were predators of the human race.

"Kasumi…." Alucard said enticingly, "I think I've found something you might enjoy." Despite herself, Kasumi looked at what her mate had to show her. She was greeted by a picture of the human she despised most; Tsukune's father. He had another family now, although his wife was covered in bruises and the child seemed fearful of her father. She wasn't much younger than Tsukune was, probably only a year or so.

Almost instantly, Kasumi felt rage building inside of her. She had never wanted to kill a man so brutally as she did Koji. Kasumi stopped to think about the thoughts flying through her head, and forcefully shook them off. She wouldn't let herself fall so quickly, she was stronger than that. At least, she hoped that she was.

*Several Hours Later*

(Tsubaki's POV)

Tsubaki hated her father; he was a drunk who regularly beat her mother and was always talking some nonsense about monsters and vampire queens at whatnot. The one he did do that was somewhat respectable was that he worked for a large company and made quite a handsome salary; but even that was downplayed by the fact that he spent a larger portion of that salary on alcohol than he did for his daughter and wife combined.

Tsubaki was brought out of her loathing her father when she heard a knock at the front door. Her mother and father were in another of their arguments, so she knew it was best to answer the door and send whoever it was on their way.

"I'll get it!" she yelled to her mother, though she wasn't sure if her mother heard her or not. As she answered the door, she began her usual mantra of letting someone it wasn't the time to drop by. "Listen my parents are in the middle of something right now, if you could back in an hour….or…...two…" Tsubaki trailed off as she was greeted by a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, not unlike her mother's or her own. What made her so quiet however, was the woman's eyes; they were crimson red, and slitted like a reptiles.

Tsubaki suddenly remembered the one time she asked her father about the vampire queen he spoke about so often. He had described her…..exactly as how the woman standing before her looked. Tsubaki start to shake uncontrollably without realizing she was doing so. The woman scared her, and she hoped that it was just coincidence.

"C-can I help you?" Tsubaki said, opting not to have any sass with the woman just in case.

"Is Koji here by any chance? It's to my understanding that he's your father." the woman said, making Tsubaki's fear begin to grow. Tsubaki attempted to say that her father was not there, but at that moment he yelled particularly loudly. Tsubaki didn't miss the smirk that spread across the woman's mouth. "I see he is. Mind if I come in?"

Tsubaki knew that it wasn't really a question, and allowed the woman into her home. She didn't know what to expect from her, as the woman slowly, but gracefully walked into the house and quietly observed it in its entirety. She stopped for a moment, and then head off in the direction of the kitchen, where Tsubaki's parents were arguing.

"I-I don't think now's the best time for this. M-m-my parents are currently in the middle of s-something." Tsubaki stuttered.

"That's quite alright my dear, I assure you that Koji will end his little trifle with your mother once he catches sight of me." The woman continued to walk towards Tsubaki's father; Tsubaki was starting to panic. Before she managed to say anything though, she heard her parents stop their argument. She caught up to the woman to find her father, wide eyed, staring at the woman.

"Hello…..Koji. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" the woman said, her eyes portraying an emotion far from her current, calm demeanor.

"No….no! How did you find me?" Tsubaki's father asked fearfully, while her mother just seemed confused and startled by the woman.

"Oh my dear Koji, you know that with the money in the world, you couldn't hide from me." the woman mocked, her demeanor becoming increasingly more creepy. The woman was now examining the curtains.

"I did my best to get away from you, you demon!" her father fearfully, making a break for the door. "You won't take me!" His retreat was cut short when the woman suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Koji, I'm doing my best to be civil. It'd be in your best interests not to anger me right now, especially with your family so nearby." the woman said, before walking over to examine the couch cushions.

Tsubaki expected her father to attempt to run away again, but to her surprise, he stayed. Tsubaki and her mother slid closer to Koji ever so slowly, as if trying not to spook a wild animal. The vampiress walked around the house, amusing herself with whatever took her fancy. More than once she examined their necks, Tsubaki's in particular.

Unbeknownst to the vampire, or the other residents of the house, Koji had been sliding closer and closer to the door. He continued to go unnoticed, until he attempted to open the door. At which point he found himself pressed to wall, held up by his neck.

"You sly dog, you tried to run away again." the woman said, looking very pleased. "I was beginning to think that you actually weren't going to run; that maybe you weren't as big a piece of shit as I remember, but obviously that isn't that case." Koji suddenly slapped something on the woman's arm, which somehow caused electricity to race up it and travel down her body.

It obviously caused her pain, but honestly looked like it just pissed her off more than anything else. The look of rage in her eyes was now clearly visible, and it frightened Tsubaki and her mother even more. "Just for that little charade right there," the woman began, before breaking Koji's neck, "your family will die with you."

"RUN!" Tsubaki's mother yelled, pushing Tsubaki away and rushing to fight the woman. She met the same fate as her husband, dying instantly. The woman bit into Tsubaki's mother's dead corpse, before taking several audible gulps. Little rivulets of blood ran down from the sides of her mouth. Not long afterwards, the woman threw the body to the side with distaste, fangs on complete display.

Tsubaki couldn't move, for a multitude of reasons. Paralyzed by grief over her mother's death, paralyzed by fear. Emotions overwhelmed her, and she just curled up into the fetal position, blinded by tears. The woman stalked closer to her, speaking in an oddly motherly voice, as if trying to ease Tsubaki's pain.

"Shhhh, there there, it will all be over soon. You won't feel a thing." the woman said, lifting her to pierce the girl's stomach. Before she could however, another person's hand caught her own. Tsubaki recognized that someone had just saved her, and instinctively looked up to see who had done so. The woman did the same, looking surprised, almost scared even. It was a tall man, with dark black hair past his shoulders with a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"Touhou…." the woman said, jumping away from the man, and Tsubaki in the process. "Fancy seeing you here. Do you like what I've done with the place?"

The man just looked around, at the blood stained carpets that supported Tsubaki's dead parents. Soon after, Tsubaki heard her savior speak for the first time. "Kasumi…..I never would have imagined that you would break so quickly. I had always believed you to be stronger than that."

He sounded sad, as if he knew her from a time before all this. Tsubaki's mind couldn't really process a coherent thought, so anything she heard went completely over her head; stored in her brain for later comprehension.

"Alucard is a persuasive man you know." Kasumi said, in a sadistic manner. "He let me see that anything human can't be trusted, no matter how little human that thing may be."

"And what of your son?" the man asked simply. Surprisingly, the woman faltered in her demeanor, seeming conflicted for the first time since she arrived here. Whatever that man had said dealt a huge blow to her confidence. "Is he not to be trusted either? He is half human, which by your definition would mean that he untrustworthy. Would you kill him so easily as you did this girl's parents?"

The woman faltered even more under the man's quiet, yet apparently powerful verbal assault. The man just looked at her sadly, almost piteously. "Why not come back? Why not go back to your son?"

The woman began to shake, as she seemed to struggle to come to her own senses. At that time, another woman entered the household.

(Touhou's POV)

Touhou was glad he had tracked down Tsukune's father's whereabouts shortly after Kasumi was captured, since he was at least able to save the girl. He wished that he had been able to save the girl's mother as well; not so much the father however. He was a fine example of how a person could effectively be nothing more than a waste of space. Alas, he had failed in saving the mother, but at least the girl could live.

Mayumi had just returned from executing the elders when Touhou had received word from his spies that Kasumi was heading after Tsukune's father, so he set out before she did, giving her time to catch up shortly after. Now she was here, and the queen was battling with herself internally. Some part of the Kasumi that Touhou had known for so long still existed inside the woman standing before him, but he could see that part was fading quickly.

With quick, and cautious ease, Touhou drew an enchanted knife from his pocket. It was laced with Dragon's Bane, a poison that would kill any yokai within minutes of entering the bloodstream; it was one-hundred percent fatal in all cases. Touhou had intended on blindsiding Kasumi when she got to the house itself, but he was too slow and had arrived after her.

"Kasumi." he said simply, handing her the knife. "I cannot do much to help you, but I can allow you to at least die on your own terms, and while you still have yourself." Kasumi looked at the blade for sometime, before her eyes slowly shifted to the mouse brown she had worn as a human.

With shaking hands she took the blade, and held it gingerly. After some time had passed, Kasumi finally managed to say something.

"I can't picture Tsukune's face so clearly anymore." she said simply, "It scares me; that I might so much as forget my own son." Touhou could hear the pleading tone in her voice, though she was no longer shaking as before. She had calmed down, after regaining her sense of self, although for how long she could manage to do so, Touhou did not know.

Touhou just looked at his old friend sadly, as Mayumi's sobs became increasingly more apparent. It had been a long time since the queen had been in such a sorry state, and seeing her mother in all but name be in such a state was likely traumatizing for the younger vampire.

"I have a picture if you would like to see him again." Touhou said, watching Mayumi nod gratefully. Tsukune had given him the picture sometime ago, and now Touhou was giving it to the boy's mother. Kasumi took the photograph, and just smiled at the happy visage of her only child.

"He looks so happy there." Kasumi managed to say, between the sobs that now wracked her body. "I wish I could have been there to see it in person."

The girl, though still in tears, had managed to catch Kasumi's eyes. Kasumi just looked back at her, with regret ever present in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, for what I've done to you. Your mother did not deserve to die, nor did you deserve to suffer like this." Kasumi said to the girl, whose tears flowed freely. "It is not much, but you have a brother elsewhere in Japan. He can take you to him." Kasumi said, pointing towards Touhou. "At least, there, you won't have live a life of extreme hardship."

Kasumi just looked the girl for a bit longer, before throwing the knife over to her. "If you wish to take revenge, this will kill me, no matter where I am stabbed."

The girl looked at the knife for a bit, before looking back to Kasumi. "What's his name?" she asked eventually.

Kasumi looked surprised, before replying. "Tsukune. He is a kind boy who would never allow himself to be taken with rage as I was." The girl's fear was still present, and she was hesitant to do anything with the blade she was given. But before Touhou could take it back, another guest appeared.

"It's been awhile, Mayumi….Touhou….How are the both of you?" Alucard said, appearing from the shadows of the night beyond the doorway. Instantly, Mayumi's sword was drawn and Touhou went on the defensive. "Oh come now fools. You honestly can't expect to live through this bout. The moment either of us makes a move, Kasumi will intervene; both to save you two, and to protect me from harm. So instead, I offer this solution: take the girl, and leave this place. Let the dagger alone, and depart immediately."

Touhou, although he didn't want to leave Kasumi and Alucard alone in this town, knew that his hand was being forced. The girl and Mayumi were both in incredible danger at the moment, and Kasumi would not be able to hold onto her rationality for much longer. Mayumi was hesitant as well; she hated her father, who now stood before her, but she knew better than to start a fight with Alucard while Kasumi was around.

"Do as he says Touhou, as a final request from me." Kasumi pleaded, clearly wanting the girl to survive.

Touhou sighed deeply, knowing it was the safest option. "Very well Alucard, we'll accept your deal; sheathe your sword Mayumi." Touhou said, helping the girl to her feet. Touhou was pleased to find out that Alucard intended on keeping his promise, though he remained wary of said man.

"You needn't worry old friend. I will not attack you; I have too much respect for you." Alucard said, reading Touhou's body language clearly.

"We'll be on our way then." Touhou said, opting to simply pick the girl up. "Mayumi, I believe we've overstayed our welcome." Touhou looked back at his old friend, wanting to say something. But the words didn't come, and he was forced to leave alongside Mayumi.

(Alucard's POV)

Alucard had been outside, listening for quite some time before he revealed himself. He had only intervened so that Kasumi would not die. But now, looking at her, Alucard wasn't so sure if forcing her into hating humanity was the right thing to do. He hated the humans who destroyed his kingdom, but even he wasn't so stupid as to believe that monster kind could hope to win a war between the two races. Eventually, even his body would give into their superior technology, and monster kind would undergo a genocide unlike the world had seen ever before.

And, looking at his mate, the woman he loved, reduced to tears as she forgot the face of her only son, Alucard faltered. He had always planned on being a martyr, using his death as a catalyst for peace. But he had also planned for Kasumi to rule over monster kind, and promote peace in his stead. Now, he realized that he had done nothing but cause her pain as his own hatred corrupted her. She wasn't the Kasumi he loved anymore; she was a shell of her former self. This wasn't what he wanted, and so Alucard was forced to do something which he had never even imagined.

So while Kasumi kneeled down, and lamented her losing the memories of her son, Alucard slowly picked up the knife and walked over to his mate. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his, and gave her a gentle kiss. At the same time, he deftly drove the poisoned knife into her chest, piercing her heat.

"Rest my love; no more pain." he said gently, as Kasumi's eyes widened in shock.

"Drac….ula….." she whispered, as she gently convulsed and dropped onto her side, before her breathing stopped entirely. Dracula stooped down on one knee, and gently closed the eyes of his now late lover. And unbeknownst to the rest of the world, the infamous and cruel Dracula, shed a singular at the peaceful visage of his dead love.

"Rest easy Kasumi, my love." he said, before he walked out into the night.

(Tsubaki's POV)

The trip to where her apparent brother lived was a nothing more than a blur for Tsubaki. The loss of her mother had hit her hard, and she was still attempting to process the events that had just occurred. Strangely though, she couldn't bring herself to blame the woman, not after her savior had calmed her down.

When she arrived, Tsubaki almost thought that perhaps her father had survived; her brother was his spitting image, though he had the same kind, remorseful eyes that the woman had just before Tsubaki left. But of course, the similarities were nothing more than a passing dream; a glimpse into the life Tsubaki once led.

That realization was what made the tears come in full force again. Tsubaki couldn't help the sobs that wracked her body, though she presently surprised to find she had a shoulder to cry on this time, as her brother (Tsukune, she heard some of the nearby say), sat next to her and simply acted as an outlet for her sorrow.

Some hours later, after Tsubaki had stopped crying, the man who saved her came back in and asked to address Tsukune privately. Tsukune left, and returned sometime later, though this time is was his eyes that were full of tears. The two sat together in silence for some time, before Tsubaki broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked silently, supposing that he deserved her sympathy as he'd given her his.

"Touhou, the man who brought you here, went back to bury your parents and found my mother with the knife in her chest. He doesn't think that is was suicide either, judging on the way her hand were positioned, and that her eyes were closed." Tsukune said, before the two fell back into silence.

After a while, Tsubaki broke the silence again. "What was she like?" she asked, "There was a moment where it seemed like two completely different women occupied the same body. I want to know what she was really like."

Tsukune just looked at her with his saddened eyes, before he turned away again. Shortly after, he began to speak again. "My mother….she was….probably the kindest and most understanding person I ever knew. I remember that whenever I felt alone, or that I was always going to be the odd one out, she would tell me stories of her past. Back then, I thought she only meant like 10, 15 years prior. Looking back on it, it could have easily been hundreds of years in the past. She would tell me how she didn't have that many people by her side for a long time; she only had one or two people, and that was after years of searching for the right kind of people."

"She told me….that sadness was a part of life. Some people felt more of it than others, and some people were almost always surrounded by it. Afterwards, she would always remind that if you looked closely into someone's eyes, you could almost see their essence. And if they loved you, you would be able to see how happy you made them in their eyes." Tsukune gained a small, sad smile as he reminisced about the past. "She would always ask me what I saw when I looked into her eyes, and I would swear on everything that I could see the love in her eyes. We would always smile together, and then laugh as she would do something silly, like cross her eyes and puff her cheeks. It was such a simple explanation, but I never felt alone after she gave it to me. I always felt like I had everything I could ever need. And even if I didn't, I always knew that somehow, everything would turn out all right."

Tsubaki and Tsukune fell into silence again, as the rest of the house mourned the death of their queen; their ally; their friend.

*sometime in the future*

Months had passed while Tsubaki became accustomed to life surrounded by monsters. She had also opted to become one herself, a vampire to be more specific. Tsukune and her had grown quite close, seeing as they were siblings and had lost their parents on the same day. After she'd recovered from the ordeal, Tsukune had taken her to Yokai Academy. There she had met the likes of Gin, Kurumu, and Mizore; she also met everyone from the Fairy Tail guild. A few more mages from other guilds had come over to their world, including a purple haired woman with a katana at her side, and a blue haired man with a red tattoo over his one of his eyes.

Others had joined the group throughout the various misadventures they all had, including a young witch named Yukari who had tried to prank Tsukune so much that Moka would leave him. She eventually got caught, and after everyone had a good laugh about the sheer number of wash bins that had been dropped on Tsukune's head, they offered a place among them. She'd accepted with tears in her eyes, and was now one of the most level headed members of their little family.

Another, older witch named Ruby had joined them after they had helped her out at a place called Witch Hill. Moka's father bought the whole place and delegated it to the witches living there, on the condition that Ruby would go to school and learn to work for him as repayment at a later date. He also strictly forbid the two witches from using their plant monster guards to deter people. He turned it into a park that people had to pay to get into, where all the funding went towards keeping it healthy and thriving. Many humans had praised him for his actions, and even volunteered to help keep the place healthy by donating fertilizer, and even working in the gardens themselves; pulling weeds and whatnot. Slowly, but surely, the hatred towards mankind that the two witches had built up slipped away as they made friends among many of the charity workers.

Akua and Kahlua has also enrolled in the school, though they were in the same grade as Tsukune and Moka due to having never had a public education before. Akua eventually befriended a man named Hokuto, and the pair had become a couple before anyone was able to say a thing. Kahlua was just enjoying everything about school, having always wanted to go if she could drop her assassin gig. It was her dream come true, and she reveled in it. Everyday, she walked to class with a smile on her face that no one in the family had seen for a long time.

There were a few more odd "additions" to the group, which resulted in the Public Safety Committee making more than a few major changes. Firstly, Kuyou and Keito were offered protection and housing by Gyokuro at Kahlua's request. Tsukune had also convinced the Headmaster to allow the house to be built on school grounds, which prevented Kuyou's family from interfering. Kuyou expressed his gratitude to Tsukune by altering the methods of PSC, which was quickly becoming a true representation of the name; they were no longer a tyranny group that survived by exploiting the weak.

And now, Tsubaki looked forward, at her school and her new life. Partly down the road, her brother and friends stood there waiting for her; her new family. She breathed deeply, and stepped onwards to her new life. Tsukune still had to prepare for taking on the mantle of the vampiric monarch, and Fairy Tale was still at large, though they had slipped into the shadows. Even still, none of that bothered Tsubaki anymore. She still missed her mother, and even her father somewhat, but now she was filled with hope for what the future held, and she'd be damned if she let anything stop her from enjoying it. With one last smile, and a wave towards her new family, Tsubaki left her past behind, and ran headfirst into the future.

(Inside Moka's psyche, No one's POV)

"Looks like they don't need us anymore." the armor clad version of Moka said, to seemingly no one in particular. "This universe's version of you has got his powers all under control, and my alternate self never needed me anyways."

Damph appeared from the shadows, though he was now clad in the same kind of bat-like armor that the inner moka was. "Yeah I suppose you're right. Guess it's time to be heading back home now." he said, before waving his hand and making a portal appear beside him.

"Say Tsukune, what made you think of coming to a different universe and living in the minds of our alternate selves?" Moka asked, curious of her husband's intent when coming here.

Tsukune just chuckled in response, before finally responding. "We lost a lot when we were forced to confront Alucard. I figured that maybe, if we just tweaked things a little bit in this dimension, we could make a better life for some version of ourselves."

Moka just kissed her husband in response, before walking towards the portal. "See you on the flip side." she said, before passing through it. Tsukune just took one last look at the mind of his alternate self, before knocking on one of the walls and imparting one last message to himself.

"We've done all we can for you kid. I used my magic to give you strong, and dependable allies for when you inevitably face off against your world's version of Fairy Tale." Tsukune said, before walking towards his portal. "Now it's your turn to do your part in this little scheme. Do your best at all times to protect those you love, and never lose yourself in doing what's right." With those final words, Tsukune walked through the portal, leaving his alternate self behind.

Out in the real world, this dimension's versions of Tsukune and Moka looked at each other, as the truth behind the versions of themselves in their psyches was imparted on them. They just smiled at each other, and made a silent together regarding the plea that the other Tsukune had made.

" _Don't worry_ ," they said mentally, " _We'll take of this world_."

 **So this is the end of "A Hidden Truth". It was one hell of a story to write, and I have no doubt that I'll make a sequel story at some point, after I've finished my others two stories. With any luck, I'll be able to take "Revelations" off of its near year-long hiatus finally. As always, thanks for reading, and for sticking by this story till the end. Hopefully I'll see you all next time; and remember, I hope you all had a great time embarking on this journey, and I hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
